


Lost, and Found

by 4Jackles



Series: Lost, And Found [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jo Singer and Sam Winchester Wedding, M/M, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak attended Law School together. Sam and Jo Harvelle are getting married, and Castiel comes back to Lawrence to stand up for Sam and Jo. </p><p>Dean Winchester was engaged to Meg Masters until she ran away with Fergus (Crowley) McLeod one week before their wedding. </p><p>Castiel comes back to town and Dean is sent to pick him up from the airport when his plane is late and he loses his rental. Dean doesn't realize he is bisexual (of course) until he meets the trench coat wearing, blue-eyed angel. Will Dean fight his feelings for Castiel? Can Dean open his heart after what Meg did to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my stories, this one explores the softer, more emotional and readily accepting side of Dean. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I would like to thank my editor/sister SpoonerGirl1 for always looking out for me and correcting my mistakes.

"Sammy, do you realize in a week you'll be married to the same person for the rest of your life? Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for you and Jo, I just can't believe my baby brother is going to take the big plunge. I mean, after what that bitch Meg did, I can't ever see myself going down that road again."

"Dean, if you're trying to scare me it's not gonna to work. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with the one and only Jo Singer. Deep down Dean, I know you're jealous that Jo got smart and picked the more handsome, smarter Winchester", Sam smiled then followed it with his famous bitch face.

"Yeah, Yeah Sammy, who am I to argue with you today anyway? Sammy stop messing with your girly hair and get a move on. What time did you tell the guys to meet us at the Ellen's?"

"I told Dad and Bobby to meet us at eight. Bobby is bringing the van and Castiel said he would be the designated driver. Hmm, that's funny. I should have heard from him by now. His plane was supposed to land at two. I'll have to call him once we get to Ellen's to see if something happened. This isn't like Cas to be late. He's annoyingly early for everything. Oh, and hey, Dean-o, can you please behave yourself tonight? You promised Jo and Mom that there would be no 'shenanigans.'," Sam looks down at Dean with his big puppy eyes.

"Sammy, don't worry I have no 'shenanigan's' planned. I'll be on my best drinking behavior. If I remember right Ash, Garth and Benny are the ones you need to worry about. Do you remember my "Recently Freed" party and the karaoke that was performed that night? I had nothing to do with that, so save your lecturing for the real culprits." Dean follows up with his own bitch face, which is not nearly as good at Sam's.

**(Sam's phone rings)**

SW: Hi Cas

CN: Hi Sam

SW: What's going on? I've been worried about you. I texted you several times and never heard back. Are you having problems finding our place?

CN: This day has been hell. We just landed about 30 minutes ago, my luggage is M.I.A., and I now have no vehicle because the rental place gave my car to someone else.

SW: No worries Cas, we'll come and pick you up. If your luggage doesn't show up you can borrow some of Dean's clothes. I think you guys are about the same size. Dean will be there in about thirty minutes, Cas.

CN: OK sounds good, what kind of vehicle should I be looking for?

SW: Dean drives a black 1967, pristine black Chevy Impala.

CN: Sounds great. I will check for my luggage again. Have you told Dean about me?

SW: No, but Dean won't care. I'm 99.9% sure Dean is Bi. I'll just tell him to look for the blue eyed angel.

CN: Great Sam, see you soon.

SW: Bye Cassie, see you soon.

**(Sam hangs up)**

"What the hell did you just volunteer me for, Moose? I am not going to usher one of your yuppie college buddies around."

"Come on Dean, please do this small favor for me. I can't show up late to my own bachelor party. If you leave now you can pick up Castiel and be back to Ellen's by 9." Sam once again gives Dean his puppy eyes, praying that he can convince his brother.

"Fine Sam, whatever the master wants tonight. Just remember you owe me big time. Now do you want to clue me in on who this yuppie is?"

"First of all, Castiel is the farthest from being a yuppie. He will be wearing a tan trench coat, he has messy black hair, and bright blue eyes. Trust me, you won't regret this, Dean. By the end of the week you may even owe me."

"Don't start with that again, Moose. Why are you convinced I need to have someone in my life, and why do you all of sudden think I'm attracted to guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walks into Ellen's and is serenaded with a chorus of 'Another One Bites the Dust.' Sam chuckles, "Real hilarious guys. I'm getting married, not dying. Also, I can't believe I've been here for five minutes and I have no drink in front of me." Before Sam knows it there are several shots bought for him to choose from. Sam easily downs four shots, and is eyeing another when Bobby yells at him.

"Hey Sam, you better slow down it's only eight, and we have a few more bars to hit up. Don't think I'm going to carry your drunk ass around later when you can't stand up," Bobby says.

"Where's Dean-o? We can't have a bachelor party without the best man," Ellen yells over the loud music.

"Dean had to go pick up Castiel at the airport. His plane was three hours late so he lost his rental. They should be here by nine, unless they get lost in each others eyes and find their way back to the house instead of here." Sam has a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about, ya idjit? Since when is Dean into guys? Actually, hell, he was with that Meg bitch for four years. After the shit she put Dean through a week before the wedding, I wouldn't blame him if he swore off woman altogether. I still can't believe she had the balls to do that. Dean did everything she ever asked for and to leave him high and dry like that? What a bitch." Bobby says.

Everyone cheers Bobby's anti-Meg rant, holding up their glasses in salute.

\----------

Dean pulls up to the airport looking for the trench coat wearing groomsman. _He better hurry up. This is a load and unload section only, and I am not getting a ticket for this yuppie._ The passenger door of Baby suddenly opens up and there stands the most gorgeous man with the most heavenly blue eyes he's ever seen. _What the hell is happening to me? I don't look at men and think they're heavenly. Dammit, Sam, get out of my head._

"Damn, this is the sweetest car I have ever seen. How do you keep it in such pristine condition? You are Dean, right? I sure hope so, otherwise I just got in the car with a stranger." _A stranger with the dreamiest green eyes ever._

"Ah, yeah, I'm Dean. Hello, Castiel. Glad you found my car alright. _God I hope I don't have any drool on my face. This is all Sam's fault. He put these ideas in my head and all I can think is how gorgeous this man is, and that beautiful black messy hair.... ShitDamnShitDamnShitDamnShitDamn...._

"Yeah, it pretty much stands out. Dean, you can call me Cas. Just don't call me Cassie. I hate that name. My brother Luci calls me that, and he does it just to piss me off. He is such an assbutt."

"Well we better get out of this area before we get a ticket. Still no luggage Cas?" Dean questions.

"No, it never showed up. Of course my luggage would be lost. I might have to stop somewhere and pick up some necessities tomorrow." _Why am I so nervous? He's just a man - a sexy, gorgeous want to tear his clothes off - man._ "Thanks again for picking me up. I can't believe just because my plane was late they can give away my rental car. Sam did let you know that I'm staying with you guys this week, right? I told him I could stay at a hotel, but Sam insisted. It is really nice to finally meet you Dean. Sam talks about you all the time. It sounds like you are a great brother and a great all around guy." Castiel's voice is shaky and he's rambling.

Dean either doesn't notice, or pretends not to, much to Castiel's relief. "We're going to stop by at the house and drop Baby off. I don't want anyone messing with her at Ellen's. It's only a five minute walk from the house to the bar. I have our spare room set up for you. If you need to change, you can. I have some clothes set out. We look like we're about the same size. Did you talk to anyone at the airport about contacting you if your luggage shows up? No big deal if it doesn't, I have plenty of clothes to share." Now Dean is rambling. _I can't believe how nervous I am. Castiel is just another man. A man that I have no feelings for. A man that's going to be staying at my house, one room down from me. I'm so confused right now!_

Cas has never been so attracted to another man in his life _. I don't think I could sit any closer to this door without actually falling out. This is going to be a long week. There's already tension building up between us._

"I don't know if Sam told you, but we all really appreciate you being the designated driver tonight. If you want to throw a couple back, especially after the long day you had, I know we can find someone else. Our Uncle Bobby is bringing his van over, and it holds, like fifteen people including the driver."

"Thank you, Dean, but I'm not a big drinker. Besides, I have all week to have a few drinks." _I am not sure I could keep my hands off of you and those mysterious green eyes,_ Cas thinks to himself. Well, he hopes it was too himself. _Dean didn't say anything, so I am assuming that was just in my head. I have to keep my feelings and emotions in check._ Castiel didn't know much about Dean, except that he was engaged at one time to a woman, who Sam always called Meg-The-Crazy-Bitch who left Dean the week before the wedding. _How could anyone even look away from those eyes? Cas, stop thinking about this man in those ways._

Dean and Cas walk into Ellen's, and Sam greets them both with a huge 'Samwich' hug. Dean's pretty sure Sam is already half in the bag, and he almost looks upset that Cas and Dean are back from the airport already. _Guess they didn't get lost in each others eyes yet_ , Sam thinks. _That's ok, though, we have all week to change that._

(Loud Whistle From Dean)

"Attention! Everyone who's here for Sam's bachelor party, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes. There's enough room in the van for fourteen more people. If you're NOT joining us in the van and you plan on drinking, please have a designated driver. Can we all please give a round of thanks to Castiel for offering to drive us drunks around tonight?" Dean waits for the applause to settle down. "If Castiel says it's time to go, we go! Please, no arguing with him. Alright, fifteen more minutes and we're outta here! Let's get this party started!" Dean yells.

3 hours later....

"Sam it is almost midnight and I know you said that Jo and her party were meeting us back at Ellen's. Did you want to get the crew together? Sam? Sam are you listening to me?" Cas asks.

"Cas, Cassie, Castiel," says Sam, with a little slur to his words. "Yer my bes buddy, I love you, but I worry 'bout you. You've jus been sittin' here all night waschin' Dean dance with all those skanky woman who jus wanna piece of his ass, an' I can see the pain in your eyes. Yer eyein' him up, an' when you look away, he's eyein' you up. Why don' you jus go dance with him? Thas what you both really wan."

"Sam, you don't even know if Dean is bi. You're just hoping he is. Let's get everyone together and head back to Ellen's. Jo is probably worried sick about you."

(Loud Whistle From Castiel)

Cas yells, "Everyone that is riding back in the van to Ellen's you have ten minutes to finish your drinks and get to the van!"

(Back at Ellen's)

Jo and the ladies beat the guys back to Ellen's, and she's starting to worry because it's almost 12:30 a.m. They were supposed to be back by now.

"I know Cas well enough to know that he was doing everything in his power to get back, and that he's being safe. I'm just worried that they'll run into Fergus and Meg and I don't want that to ruin this night," Jo confides in Charlie. "They weren't invited by any of us, and I don't want Dean to have to deal with this. Dean said if he ever ran into them, he would make Fergus sorry for coming back to Lawrence." Fergus and Meg had been following the ladies all night, but nobody's sure how they even knew about the party.

Sam walks drunkenly through the doors and spots his beautiful fiancé. He's happy to see her, and he embraces her with a big hug. _I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her_ , he thinks. Jo just relaxes in his arms and knows that as long as she has Sam, her life will be everything she ever wanted.

"Sam, where's Dean?" Jo asks. "We need to get outta here and just bring everyone back to the house and relax, and hang out." Sam's not paying attention. "Sam, where's your brother?" Sam takes off for the bathroom. "I shouldn'a had that las shot! For once, I shoulda lissn'd to Dean-o!"

"Damnit," Says Jo. "I guess I'll go find Cas. He'll know where Dean is." As Jo is running outside, Fergus (a.k.a. Crowley) and Meg are pulling up to Ellen's. Jo runs over to their car and demands they leave and not start any trouble.

Too late, though. Dean notices them and runs over to the car and tells them to buzz off. "This night is for Sam and Jo, and you're not welcome at Ellen's, EVER!"

Fergus goes for his door handle on his very expensive, shiny viper, when his car is surrounded by all of Sam's friends and family, and instead he squeals his tires and yells out his window, "This is NOT over!"

"Leave it to Fergus and that bitch to try and ruin the evening," says Dean. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Hey, Jo, do you know where Sam is? I've been looking for him. When we got here he was all excited to see you, so he ran out of the van into Ellen's."

"He ran in and gave me a big hug and then ran to the restroom saying something about the last shot he had. Do you want me to find him?"

"I'll go get him. He's probably leaning over the toilet. I told him to slow down on the drinks."

"Dean, thanks for everything. Thanks for always being there for Sam, thanks for not blowing up at Fergus and Meg, and thanks for being you."

"That's what brothers are for, Jo. That's what family is for. I'd do anything for you and Sam. I'll be right back. Can you find the blue eyed angel - " His eyes widened at the Freudian slip - "I... I mean Cas, and I'll find Sam, and we will head back to the house and relax? And Jo? No more chick flick moments."

"Hey Dean, did you just call Cas the blue eyed angel?"

Dean's eyed widened. _Oh crap. "_ Not a word Jo. Not a word of this to Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel decided to knock on Dean's door. "Dean, are you awake? I'm going to go grab some coffee, and was wondering if you wanted to go with me." _My luck, I'm talking to the door and Dean isn't even in his room._

Castiel jumps and almost wets himself as Dean comes up behind him as he's talking to his door, and taps him on the shoulder. "You assbutt!" yells Castiel.

"Were you looking for me, Cas?" Dean asks, chuckling.

"Yes, I was wondering, um if you, um wanted to go for coffee. Don't feel obligated. You don't have to," says Cas. _What is this guy doing to me? I can't even talk straight when he's around me._

"I'd love to Cas. Just let me get cleaned up and we can go to Ellen's. Ash makes a mean breakfast. Just give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Castiel just stares at Dean's sweat soaked shirt hugging his delicious chest and abdomen. S _ay something you moron._ "Sounds great Dean, see you in fifteen minutes." Castiel barely gets that out as he turns to go down the stairs.

Dean steps into the shower and finds that he is completely erect and not sure why. _First, I wake up twice during the night with a hard-on, and now in the shower? I guess my body's telling me I need a piece of ass. This wasn't happening last night, though, when I was dancing with the ladies. It only seems to be happening when Cas is around. Second, I had those two dreams last night, of the blue eyed, trench coat wearing angel, and now, again, after we talk in the hallway. Sammy this is all your fault! I've never had these thoughts before._

Dean's almost done with his shower when another thought hits him. _Oh shit! I wonder if Cas needs some clean clothes to wear._ He looks down. _Great. I just got little Dean settled down and now he's all excited again. All I had to think about was Cas with no clothes on. Again, what the hell is going on with me? Why do I find him so intriguing?_

Dean finishes his shower, gets dressed and heads out to find Cas to see if he needs some fresh clothes. Instead of Cas, Dean finds Sam in the living room. Sam is not looking so great the morning after his bachelor party.

"Hey Sammy, how ya feeling this morning? You don't look so great. Castiel and I are going to go to Ellen's for breakfast. Do you and Jo want to join us?" Sam's face turns a shade of green and he runs to the restroom. "I'm guessing that's no, Sam? Sam?" Dean laughs at his brother, because it's usually the other way around. Dean's usually the one turning funny colors after a night of drinking.

Dean, once again, sets out to find his blue eyed angel.

Castiel is pacing in his room without a shirt on, waiting for Dean. He still hasn't heard anything on his luggage but is hoping he will soon. Hopefully he can convince Dean to bring him shopping today so he can buy some basics.

Dean finds Castiel in his room, and just stands in the doorway watching him. _God he's beautiful. That messy hair and that perfect body._ "Cas, do you plan on going to Ellen's like that?" Dean asks

"No, smartass, I was hoping I could get a clean shirt from you. That shirt smells like the alcohol that Sam spilled all over me. I think I have more alcohol on me than what Sam ended up drinking." He giggles a little at the thought.

"Yeah come to my room and you can get a clean shirt," says Dean. _I love that giggle._

Castiel follows Dean to his room and catches a quick glance at his sweet ass. _Dean has the cutest little butt. I just want to grab it and push him up against the wall, and...Cas STOP. You need to get control of yourself. Oh, the dirty thoughts I'm having, though. I barely know Dean, but yet can't stop thinking about him and his perfect body._

After he's fully dressed, Dean convinces Castiel to walk to Ellen's since it's a really nice spring day. Dean's very confused with these feelings he's been having since his eyes met Castiel's at the airport. His heart speeds up when he looks at him, and he gets butterflies when he's in the same room, or just thinking about him.

Ash greets the guys when they walk in and tells them to grab a menu and to sit anywhere. It's really early, and Dean and Castiel are the only ones at Ellen's. "Adam and I will be out to take your order in a few minutes," Says Ash.

Dean picks out his favorite corner booth and starts to peruse the menu.

"Dean-o where's Sammy? A greasy breakfast is just what he needs for his hangover," says Ash.

"I asked him if he and Jo wanted to join us, and his face turned a nice shade of green and he ran to the restroom. I took that as a no," said Dean.

"Dean and Cas, this is Adam. This is his first day, and he's gonna be filling in for me when I go back to school. I can't go to school full-time and work here full-time. Mom wasn't thrilled but I guess she's ok with it now. Adam's also a student at U of Kansas as a computer forensics major," says Ash.

"Adam this is Dean. He's like a brother to me...and this is Castiel. He's in town for Sam's wedding. Since you're working here, you need to know these dudes. Sam is Dean's baby brother. Castiel and Sam went to college together, and they just graduated last year from U of Kansas. Castiel is one of the groomsmen for Sam and Jo's wedding. Jo is my sister," explains Ash.

Dean and Cas put in their orders. A little less than twenty minutes later, the table was filled with more food than they could possibly eat. Needless to say, Jo and Sam would be getting leftovers. Castiel's eyes are huge at the sight of all the food and he looks at Dean, who's looking looking at him. They both look down at the food.

Dean yells back to Ash, "We need some doggy bags!"

"You know where they're at Dean-o, help yourself," Ash yells back.

"I better go get the bill from Ash. I'll be right back. If we wait for him, we'll be here half the day." Says Dean.

After they stuff themselves, Dean and Cas yell goodbye to Ash and Adam, and walk back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel keeps glancing at Dean, acting like he wants to say something.

"Cas, is there something you want to ask me?"

"Dean, would it be too much to ask if we could go somewhere so I can pick up some basics? All my stuff was in my suitcase, and, hell I don't even have a toothpick," he explains.

"Yeah, Cas, we can do that. Let's go get Baby and take a ride," Dean says excitedly. "There's a mall about an hour from here, and anything you need you can find there."

Once in the car, neither one of them speaks for about twenty minutes. Castiel looks like a statue sitting in the passenger seat. He hasn't moved or said anything since they left the house. Dean, seeking relief from the silence, turns on the radio and finds one of his favorite songs, "Carry On My Wayward Son."

Dean starts jamming out to the radio. Strumming his fingers to the beat on Baby's steering wheel. Castiel has been staring at Dean, without Dean even realizing, but then he relaxes and starts singing along. _He has an angelic voice,_ Dean thinks to himself. Dean just smiles and continues to sing along to the music. They continue to sing and drive for the next thirty minutes, enjoying themselves.

"Cas, we'll be at the mall in about ten minutes. Do you have a specific store you want to go to?"

"Not really, Dean, just park and we will go from there. I just need to buy some basics. I'm still hoping to hear from the airport about my suitcase. I really don't want to have to buy a whole new wardrobe."

"Don't worry about buying new clothes Cas. I have plenty of clothes you can wear." Says Dean.

About four hours later, after a couple trips back to the car to drop off their treasures, Dean and Cas decided to get Jo and Sam their wedding gifts, which will be a huge weight off their shoulders. Luckily, they have each other to bounce ideas off.

"Dean please tell me you are getting hungry. We haven't eaten in almost five hours and I am starving,"

"God, YES!" Dean exclaims. "What kind of food do you like Cas? I am pretty open to anything, except rabbit food," says Dean.

"Have you ever had Sushi?" Asks Cas.

Dean makes a funny face but then he says, "No, I've never tried it. There's actually a really fancy sushi restaurant about five minutes from here, though. Just do me a favor, Cas."

"What's that Dean?" ask Cas.

"Never, ever tell Sammy that I went to a sushi restaurant. He'll never let me forget it. He's been asking me for years to go and I ALWAYS say no." Dean explains.

"Done Deal!" _I wonder why Dean is willing to go with me? Is it possible that he DOES like me? I know if he asked me to go somewhere I've never been, I would say yes, even if I knew I wouldn't like it._

The guys head over to the restaurant, and once inside the door, Cas excuses himself to use the restroom. Dean gets them a table, and sits silently, lost in thought for a moment _. I can't believe I'm going to eat raw fish for this man. I don't even like to eat cooked fish._ Somehow the thought of spending an evening with Castiel in a fancy restaurant is very appealing to him, even though fancy restaurants have never been his idea of a pleasant time. _But lately, any time with Castiel is a good thing. Can I really be falling for him?_

(Dean's phone rings)

DW: Hi Sammy! How're you feeling? Any better?

SW: Hi Dean, yeah I feel better. This morning was bad, but thanks for the leftovers! Where are you guys?

DW: Cas and I are leaving the mall. He needed to pick up some basics necessities. He said he left a note on the table, saying we were going for a ride in Baby.

SW: Yeah, Jo found the note, we just didn't realize you guys would be gone all day. Are you getting supper or do you want us to wait for you?

DW: Cas and I are gonna get some food before we head home. We should be back by eight or so.

SW: Where are you guys going to eat?

DW: Uh, not sure. Cas said something about wanting Chinese.

SW: Ok, but you better not being going to that sushi restaurant. I know Cas loves sushi.

DW: Sam, come on, how many times have I told you I am NOT eating raw fish!

SW: Ok! Fine. Do you guys want to play some cards tonight? The rest of the week is gonna be filled with wedding fittings and appointments.

DW: Sounds good to me. I'll ask Cas when I get off the phone.

SW: (Sam clears his throat.) So. Um, I have a serious question for you, and no mocking me, Dean!

DW: No chick flick moments, Sammy.

SW: Did I hear correctly that you called Cas the "Blue Eyed Angel?" Are you attracted to him, Dean?

DW: Sam, just stop. Who told you that I said that? Uh, hey. I gotta go, Sam.

SW: Dean, this conversation is NOT ov - (Dean hangs up without letting Sam finish his sentence.)

"Cas! Over here," Dean waves to Cas to get his attention. Cas looks over to where Dean is sitting and they lock eyes. Both of them have to look down just to break eye contact.

"Wow Dean, this place is great. I have never been to such a fancy-dancy sushi restaurant," Cas says with a glow in his eyes as he sits down across from Dean.

Dean still can't believe he is about to eat raw fish for a man he hasn't known for more than twenty four hours. _What is so captivating about this man, and why am I so attracted to him? I've never felt this way about anyone, man or woman._

The waiter comes to the table and Dean lets Castiel order for the both of them. "As long as there are no tentacles," says Dean, "I'll try it." Castiel also orders what sounds like a very expensive bottle of wine.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this Cas, but that was AWESOME!" Dean says with enthusiasm. Castiel's eyes light up and turn a tranquil shade of blue, and Dean nearly loses himself in them.

"Dean, we should probably get going. We still have an hour drive back." Cas says, just a bit disarmed at what he sees in Dean's eyes.

"They haven't brought the slip yet, though, Cas."

"It is already taken care of Dean," Cas says with a smile.

"Cas, that was not necessary."

"Yes it was. You have been so great to me. You have gone out of your way to make me feel at home. You ate sushi for me, Dean!"

"Thank you so much Cas. I'll make this up to you, I promise." Dean's voice is thick and husky as he catches his eye, and smiles.

They leave the restaurant and walk back to the car in silence. The sexual tension between them is so intense that Dean's not sure how he's going to keep his lips and hands to himself.

All Cas can think about is pushing Dean up against the Impala, and smothering him with kisses. Cas wants to run his hands up and down Deans amazing body. Specifically his chest and abdomen, all the way down to his magnificent ass.

They reach the car and Dean unlocks the doors, and he sees Cas is lost in thought. "Hey, Cas are you with me?" Dean questions, snapping him out of his daydream.

Cas takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I am here Dean, what's up?"

"Sam and Jo wanted to know if you want to play some cards tonight when we get back. The rest of the week will be filled with wedding appointments. I think Jo and Sam just want to spend some quality time with you before you head back to California. Sam really misses you since you moved away." Dean says as he starts to drive.

"Sounds great Dean. I miss Sam and Jo, too." He looks down at his lap. _I wish I would have taken that job here, but it's too late now_ , Cas thinks, looking sadly out the window at the passing scenery.

 _That was odd. I wonder what Cas was thinking about. I hope he was thinking the same thing I was. I've never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I want to kiss him. I've never wanted to be with someone so much. I just don't know what's happening to me._ Dean is seriously questioning his life up to now. _Have I been living a lie all this time?_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Cas return back to the house and see the table is filled with board and card games, but Sam and Jo are nowhere to be found.

Cas isn't sure where they went, but he's sure of one thing: _This is Sam's attempt at a set-up for me and Dean. I just wish I knew if Dean was interested. I know Sam said he was bi, but I'm pretty sure that was just Sam hoping._

"Where do you think they are, Dean?' Cas asks.

"Who the hell knows with those two. I'm sure they went down to Ellen's to grab some supper." Dean says gruffly.

They decide to play a game anyway, just the two of them. Even though it should be played by more than two people, they choose skip-bo. Cas has never played before, and Dean is trying to explain the rules to him. As Dean is talking, he can feel Cas' eyes on him, and he knows he wants to say something that doesn't have to do with any game.

Cas decides it is time to just tell Dean the truth; that he is hot for his body! He takes a deep breath, and goes for it. "Dean I'm not sure if Sam told you or not, but I am gay, and I am extremely attracted to you. Now, you don't need to say anything. I assume you are straight, but I just wanted you to know the truth." His voice and his hands are shaking.

"OK," Dean says. He processes what he just heard, and says nothing else, but he's positively beaming inside, and his stomach is full of butterflies.

Dean and Cas continue to play Skip-bo. Cas has caught on quickly and has won all but one of the rounds. Dean decides that's enough of that game, and suggests they play poker. The guys both decide they need a drink, and Dean gets up to go to the kitchen. He makes up his mind that he's going to do something highly unlike him on his way back.

**(Cas' phone rings)**

CN: Hello Sam, where are you?

SW: Hi, you guys finally make it back to the house? We're at Ellen's. We'll be home soon.

CN: Yeah, we're here. Funny how you two were conveniently not here when we got back. We're going to play some poker till you get home. Do you want us to wait for you?

SW: No, go ahead and play. Anything else going on? Do we need to check the doorknob for a tie?

CN: Shut up Sam. I know this was all a setup. I told Dean that I was gay. I thought he should know. He said "OK."

SW: That's it? Is he acting weird?

CN: No, all is well. He's in the kitchen fixing us some drinks. See you guys soon?

SW: Yep, we'll be there in a few. See ya soon.

Dean returns with their drinks, and he puts Cas' drink down in front of him. Before Dean can remove his hand, Cas' hand brushes it. Dean looks down into Cas' angel eyes and brushes his lips with his own. He only holds the kiss for a few seconds, and then pulls away. He looks into Cas' eyes and smiles, and sits back down and deals out the cards. Cas is pleasantly surprised, but confused.

Sam and Jo return about a half hour later, and Sam is rather disappointed that he doesn't walk in on Dean and Cas tangled up on the couch.

Sam and Jo decide they want to play their new electronic monopoly game. Dean hates the game, and tries his hardest to get out of it, but loses the battle. One, Dean can never win at monopoly, and two, he hates all things electronic besides his cell phone. He considers himself lucky that he can work the damn thing at all. As for Monopoly, Sam always buys up all the properties and Dean goes broke.

Four hours later Dean is getting his ass kicked, as predicted! And has had enough. He's battling to keep his eyes open, anyway. He bids them all goodnight and heads to his room.

Cas "forgets" that he has nothing to sleep in, and no clothes for tomorrow. He excuses himself to get some clothes from Dean before he goes to sleep.

"Go get'em, Romeo!" Sam says with a huge smile.

"Shut up!" Cas snarks back, and heads to Dean's room.

**(Cas knocks on Dean's door)**

"Dean, it's me, Cas. Can I get some shorts from you to sleep in, and some clothes for tomorrow?"

Dean tells him to come in, so he walks in and finds Dean standing there in only his boxers with a huge smile on his face. Dean has already gathered the clothes for Cas and hands them to him. Their hands come together on the pile of clothes, and they pause, just standing there looking at each other. Dean takes a small step towards Cas. They're so close to each other they can almost hear each other's heartbeats.

They both lean in towards each other and their lips meet for a sweet kiss. This kiss lingers longer than the first, and begins to grow more passionate until they hear footsteps in the hallway. They look up at each other and Dean lets go of the clothes. Suddenly Dean realizes he is fully erect. He turns around quickly, so that he can hide his erection from Cas. With a tightness to his voice, Dean wishes Cas a good night.

Cas felt his pants growing tighter around his throbbing member, and upon Dean quickly turning around, and saying good night, he goes for the door. He stops, and stands there for a moment, conflicted. He wants to throw the clothes on the floor and push Dean onto the bed, but he knows he has to give him some to let this sink in. He's pretty sure Dean has never kissed another guy before him, ever. Steeling himself, he leaves the room. He closes the door behind him, and leans against the wall, holding the clothes over his midsection to hide his erection, in case someone comes down the hall.

 _I just want to turn around and barge right back into Dean's room and throw him onto the bed. I want to pull those boxers off and give Dean the best blowjob he has ever had. Good lord, I am not sure if I can wait another minute, let alone another hour or day to get my hands on that man. I am falling for him, and I don't know if he feels the same way. I hope, and I suspect, but I don't know._ He hears the water come on in Dean's shower. _Damn, now he is in the shower, and all I can think about is him naked, lathering himself up._ Cas moves down the hall to his room, lies down and tries his best to sleep, but all he can do is think of Dean.

Dean hears the door close, and hangs his head. _It was so hard to pull away from him. I wanted to drop those clothes and wrap my arms around him, and push him onto the bed. I know I've never been with a guy before, but I've never wanted anyone so badly. I'm gonna need a cold shower, or else I won't be sleeping tonight._ Dean gets into the shower to cool off and then climbs into bed, with Cas being the last thing on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean and Castiel, get your asses down here for breakfast! We have a busy day ahead of us!" Sam yells

"Damnit Sam it's 6 a.m.! Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean yells back.

"Ok, be right down!" Cas yells back.

 _I knew he couldn't be perfect, he does have a flaw. Cas is one of those happy peppy morning people that I want to slap. Except I don't want to slap Cas, unless that involves slapping his cute little angel ass._ Dean grins.

Cas stays in bed for a few minutes, hoping he won't run into Dean in the hallway. He doesn't know how Dean's going to react after their last kiss. Cas worries Dean may act like nothing happened. He worries he'll ignore him. He's sure Dean has never kissed a guy before yesterday. Cas hears the water running in Dean's bathroom, indicating he's in the shower, so he feels it's safe to venture downstairs. He tip toes into the hallway, almost makes it past Dean's room when the door opens and Dean pulls Cas in.

Dean kicks the door shut with his foot and pushes Cas up against the wall and leans into him. He doesn't say anything. Just stares directly into those beautiful blue eyes. Before Cas knows it, Dean is wrapping his arms around him and leaning in for a kiss. This kiss is not gentle or sweet. It's very passionate. Dean moves his hands around the back of Cas' neck and kisses him deeper, nibbling on his luscious bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Cas obliges and finally gets what he has wanted from day one. Tongues battling, Cas is grinding into Dean's hip and grabs onto Dean's perfect ass, pulling him closer.

Dean moans into Cas' mouth, knowing if he doesn't stop now, things will progress and Sam will figure out what's going on. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and steps back. They're both breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Cas begins to say something and Dean interrupts with a quick peck to Cas' lips.

"Sam's gonna figure it out if we continue this, Cas. I'm gonna take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs." Dean turns around to go take a shower and Cas waits a minute before he leaves, willing his erection away, smiling to himself. He had nothing to worry about. Dean is VERY MUCH into him.

A few minutes later, Cas walks into the kitchen with the biggest smile. Sam and Jo both look at Cas, then at each other and mouth "It's about DAMN time," to each other and giggle.

Dean comes down, whistling, about fifteen minutes later and smiles at Castiel. They can't seem to keep their eyes off of each other. Sam and Jo notice the change, and they couldn't be happier for them.

Sam grins and announces, "We have a tux fitting at noon in the mall. We'll need to pick up Bobby, Benny, Ash and Kevin. Dad's meeting us there, since he has a job in that area of town. After our fitting, we have an appointment at Toni's Bakery for a cake tasting. All the free cake we can eat!" Sam says enthusiastically.

Cas figures he better go take a shower and get ready. Sitting on his bed in just his boxers, he hears a knock on the door.

"Cas it's me, can I come in?' Dean asks. Cas tells him to come in.

Dean walks in to find Cas sitting on the bed in only his boxers. He walks over and reaches his hand out to pull Cas up to him. Dean wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him into a sweet kiss. He leans into Cas' ear and whispers, "I can't wait to see you in your tux. You're going to be so fucking hot!" Dean pecks him on the lips and grabs his sweet little ass, shooing him to the shower. He turns to leave, opens the door, and finds Sam standing there.

"Were you guys decent in there?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"Yes, smartass!" Grumbles Dean, which is followed by Sam's signature bitch-face. "If you must know, Cas just jumped in the shower I just wanted to make sure he had clothes for today." Dean gives his brother a bitch-face of his own.

 _Good thing I can lie with a straight face. I've always been able to fool Sam._ Dean laughs.

"Dean, you and Cas aren't fooling anyone. Jo and I know what's going on," Sam sasses back. "We know Cas went up to your room to get clothes last night." He smirks. "Anyway, we're leaving in twenty. Make sure you're ready." Sam turns to go, with a smile on his face, leaving Dean to stand there wondering if he'd ever actually been able to fool Sam about anything his whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

The guys set out to pick up Benny, the other groomsman, and Ash and Kevin, the ushers, and Bobby. They realize that they won't all be able to fit in Sam's explorer. Not legally, anyway. Dean offers to drive himself and Cas there. Dean reminds Sam that Cas is still waiting to hear from the airport about his luggage, and this way, they can leave if they need to without disrupting the day. This, of course, also gives Dean and Cas some time alone.

As they're driving, Dean is enjoying the view from the front seat of Baby. He loves glancing over and looking at Cas, who is finally comfortable enough with Dean to sing along to his classic rock music, even though he doesn't know most of the words. This makes Cas even more attractive to Dean. Making him want to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Cas catches Dean glancing over at him and chuckles. He unbuckles his seatbelt and moves over to the middle seat. Cas lays his hand on Dean's thigh and moves it up very slowly, and very close to Dean's crotch.

"Castiel, you're gonna make me run off the road if you don't move your hand! Then you'll have to explain to Sam why we're late for our tux fitting. Not to mention I've been waiting all morning to see you in your tux. Now, you wouldn't want to take that away from me would you?" Dean asks and sticks his bottom lip out.

Cas throws his head back laughing. He slides his hand down to Dean's knee and leans over and kisses his neck.

"I would never deprive you of that. If you don't stop pouting I am going to bite that bottom lip." Cas says.

Dean looks over at Cas and just smirks. His angel is so damn handsome. Cas is happy he's able to tease Dean, and he wishes they weren't driving down the freeway so he could do a little more than tease. This goes on the entire drive and when they get to the mall, both guys have to calm themselves down before going in.

Sam gives Dean and Cas his standard bitch face when they walk in a few minutes late. Luckily Bobby and Benny are already in trying on their tuxes. Sam frantically waves Dean over to talk to him.

"Sam, what's the problem?" Dean asks.

"You do know that you and Cas are fooling no one. We ALL know that you two have the hots for each other." Sam says.

Dean just smirks and walks back over to Cas, who looks worried, but Dean reassures him that Sam is just being an ass. Cas wants to kiss Dean so much, but he'll have to wait until later. He doesn't want to put Dean in an uncomfortable position with his family and friends.

Dean and Cas are called into their dressing rooms, and after a few minutes, Dean comes out first, hoping to catch a glimpse of Cas in his tux. No such luck. Before Cas comes out, Dean is called around the corner for his final measurements.

Cas walks out and is disappointed that Dean is nowhere around. He looks over to Sam with a sad puppy face and Sam points over to where Dean is standing. Before Cas can peek at Dean, he's pulled away by the seamstress. Dean comes back and Cas is still not there. Dean then looks at Sam and he points over to where Cas is.

 _Goddamn I wish these two would just screw and get it over with._ Sam smiles. _But I must say they are adorable, acting all sweet and innocent like none of us know what's going on._

John walks in to see his eldest son in his is tux and lets out a loud whistle. "Wow, you clean up really nice Dean-o!" John says. It took a lot of pleading to get John to wear a tux, so they were happy to see that he actually showed up to the shop. It helped that Dean and Sam went to their mom. Mary can get John to do just about anything when it comes to the boys.

"Gee thanks Dad, but I think I just get better looking." Dean says with his famous smirk.

Sam chuckles and tells his dad to go get changed.

Dean walks into Cas' fitting room. He decides he's not going to miss his chance to see Cas in a penguin suit. Cas walks in and finds Dean just standing there.

"Sir, I do believe you are in the wrong room, is there something I can help you with?" Cas asks, amused.

Dean pulls Cas into his arms and leans in for a kiss but Cas stops him with a finger to his lips

"Dean if I kiss you, looking like that, this whole shop is going to hear you lose your virginity," he whispers. "I will be not be able, nor want to stop myself. I already want to tear your clothes off, bend you over and make you moan my name." Cas whispers seductively into his ear.

Dean just gives Cas his best puppy dog eyes.

"Can you two get dressed and get your asses out here. There will be no sex in the tux shop." Sam says quietly, teasingly, right outside the changing room door.

Dean steps out of the room and gives Sam a dirty look. Sam just smirks at him, and reminds Dean that their dad is just outside and probably isn't ready for his son's coming out party. Dean glares at him and walks away.

All the guys, except John and Bobby, head over to Toni's Bakery for the cake testing. They're pulling into the parking lot at the same time the bridal party pulls in. Sam and Jo get out and immediately embrace in a loving hug. Dean looks at them and feels a pang of jealousy, which is not something he will admit, ever. Dean actually wants that for himself, he just never thought he would get it after Meg. Especially with another guy.

Two hours later, everyone is stuffed with cake, and they have to go over to the Winchesters for dinner. Dean's phone beeps and he looks down to see it's his mom. Mary says she needs to talk to Dean before their dad gets home. She's hoping Dean can come over earlier than the rest of the party. Dean messages her back that they're just finishing up at the bakery and that he'll be right over.

Dean finds Cas to let him know that his mom needs to talk to him before the rest of the party gets there, and Cas agrees to ride over with Sam, but he has a look of concern on his face. Dean reassures him that everything is ok, his mom just needs to talk to him. He squeezes his arm before he leaves to give Cas peace of mind. Cas is not exactly reassured. He's anxious to find out what's going on. Sam sees this exchange, and walks over to ask Cas to see where Dean is going. He tells Sam, who nods and smiles, and acts like he knows what's going on. Castiel still has a confused look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean pulls up to his parents' home, thankful his dad isn't there yet. He's not ready to deal with John right now, since he doesn't know how he's going to react to what Dean's rehearsed in his head on the drive over. John's never been good with change, and this is a huge change. He gets out of the car and walks to the house, reflecting on the fact that he's always had a strong bond with his mom, the one person he could always be himself with.

Mary can tell from the minute he opens the front door that Dean has something to get off of his chest. "That's the same look you used to give me when you brought home your report card. What's wrong?"

He takes a deep breath, hugs her, and says, "Mom, I've met someone. I haven't had these feelings since I was with Meg. I never thought I would feel like this again. Honestly Mom, I'm scared. I didn't think I could fall in love again, but I think I might be." He stands back and looks at her face.

"Dean, full disclosure. Your dad called and said that he thought he saw something between you and Castiel. He said that you guys were making "googly eyes" at each other." She smiled. "Whomever you're seeing, be it a guy or a girl, we just want you to be happy. I don't care as long as my boy is happy. You know that. If you're falling for someone as sweet, kind and loving as Castiel, that would make me extremely happy, and proud to be your mom." Mary says, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Mom, are you really ok with this?" Dean asks.

"Dean, you know I love you no matter what. Your dad may take a while to warm up to the idea, but he's the one who noticed and warned me, so I think he'll be ok. Can I give you a small word of advice? Mary asks.

Dean nods, knowing she'll give it to him anyway.

"If it's Castiel you're falling for, please don't let him go without a fight." Mary says.

"It is Cas, Mom. And NO, I won't let him go without a fight. I really am falling for him." Dean says and gives his mom another huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. He remembers dinner is supposed to be served within the hour and asks, "Also, we're still a little stuffed from the cake tasting. Do you think you can push dinner back another hour or so?"

She assures him she will, and he follows her to the kitchen. _I have the best mom in the world. I knew I could depend on her no matter what. I just have to make sure I don't mess this up. I can't let my macho, 'I-am-the-man' attitude get in the way. Cas is the nicest, most caring person I've met in a long time._

A few minutes later Sam, Jo and the rest of the party show up. Mary pulls Sam aside and asks him to please not tease Dean about what's going on. Sam explains to his mom that he and Jo are totally on board for Dean and Castiel to get involved. Mary couldn't be happier that Sam is behind all of this and gives him a big Winchester hug.

Castiel looks extremely nervous as Dean walks over to him, and asks him to step outside to talk. As soon as the guys are outside on the back porch, Dean pulls Cas in for a gentle kiss.

"Angel, the reason I left to come here early is that my dad called and told my mom that he saw something between us at the tux shop. She just wanted to talk to me about it before everyone got here. She and I have always had a special relationship, and I can't hide anything from her. My dad told her that we were making "googly eyes" at each other." He smiles.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Cas asks, a nervous lump in his throat.

"I told her that I met someone amazing, and that I think I'm falling for this person, and that I'm scared. I haven't had feelings for anyone since that bitch, Meg... Anyway, she knew it was you I was talking about, Cas. I didn't even have to say your name. She just knew. She said she couldn't...." Dean gets cut off when Mary steps outside.

"I said I couldn't be happier for the two of you, Cas. Just one thing guys. Please give John some time to adjust to this. He's a traditional kind of guy, and it may take a while to adjust to seeing you two being affectionate to each other." Mary says.

Both guys nod in agreement to Mary's request. Mary leaves the guys to themselves on the deck to share some alone time. Cas leans into Dean and gives him a quick peck on the lips. They stay that way for a while, then decide to head back in to join the rest of the group.

No sooner do they get back in the door and Jo runs over to them and gives them each a big hug, and winks at them. Of course Jo knew all along that this was a perfect match.

Dean wants to hold Cas' hand and cuddle him all night, but he holds back, for the sake of his dad's sanity. Dean also doesn't want to take the attention away from Sam and Jo. This week and this dinner is for them, not for him.

A few hours later, everyone starts heading out to get rested up for the remainder of the week. There's so much more to do during the week, and it's only Monday. The bridal party has a big day on Tuesday, with the final inspection of the venue and the meeting with the caterer and decorator. Mary and Ellen are going to tag along to have a little fun before the real craziness starts. All the guys are scheduled to go golfing to leave the ladies to the details, providing the weather will hold up.

Dean is exhausted. He's had a very exciting and emotionally taxing day. He heads out to find Castiel so they can go back to the house. Dean finds Cas leaning up against Baby. He walks up to him with a huge smile on his face, wraps his arms around him and says, "Hello Angel" bringing their mouths together for a sweet kiss.

Cas responds by deepening the kiss, turning it passionate and wet, which causes Dean to groan and grind against him. They're interrupted by Sam sneaking up behind them and clearing his throat, with a huge grin on his face.

"God, Sam, you're cock block." Dean says gravely. Sam reminds Dean that their dad is probably watching out the window. Dean knows he's right, so he and Cas reluctantly get into baby and drive home. Cas is tired, so he moves to the middle of the seat and cuddles up to Dean, putting his head on his shoulder. He falls asleep in minutes. When they get back to the house, Dean walks Cas up to his room, and gives him a chaste goodnight kiss before heading back to the kitchen. Dean wants to stay up and talk to Sam and Jo. Minutes later Sam and Jo stumble into the house and rush straight up to their room, oblivious of him standing in the kitchen doorway. He sighs. He knows exactly what's happening in their room tonight, he's quite glad his room is not next to theirs. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, do I knock on Cas' door and see if he's still awake, and up for some company or do I just go take a cold shower and get some sleep? He was pretty tired when we got back..._ Today was a huge day for both of them, and Dean is exhausted, but he makes up his mind and knocks softly on Cas' door. There's no answer, so he knocks again, a little harder, and there's still no answer. He figures Cas is sleeping, and wants to see him all sweet and peaceful, so he quietly opens the door and tiptoes inside to check on his angel. He sees the bed is empty, and hears the water start in the shower. He then hears singing coming from the bathroom. Dean chuckles when he realizes Cas is attempting to sing his favorite song, "Wayward Son." He stands outside the bathroom door for a minute, listening to Cas sing. _He really does have an angelic voice to go along with those beautiful angel eyes_ , Dean thinks.

With a ridiculous sixth sense, Castiel somehow knows that Dean is standing outside the bathroom door, and calls to him. "Dean, stop hiding out there." Dean walks into the bathroom, as requested. He forgot the shower curtain is clear, and he's treated to the slightly opaque silhouette of Cas' sculptured body. Dean's pants grow very tight around his now throbbing erection.

Castiel peeks his head out around the curtain, and looks directly at Dean's bulge. He smiles and raises his eyebrows, then looks at Dean seductively. "Get your clothes off, and get your sweet little ass in the shower so I can seduce you"

Dean can't get his clothes off fast enough. He pulls back the shower curtain and Cas reaches his hand out to help him inside.

Cas wraps his hands around the back of Dean's neck and pulls him in for the most passionate tongue battling kiss. He pushes Dean up against the shower wall and grinds their hips together. He's never wanted to fuck someone so badly. He tries to remember that he needs to be gentle, this is Dean's first gay experience and he doesn't want to hurt him or scare him away.

Cas' lips makes their way down Dean's neck, then down further to his very perky nipples, and he stops there, running the tip of his tongue around the nubs, making Dean squirm. The more he nibbles and teases, the more Dean squirms and moans his name. Castiel makes his way down to his abdomen, tracing his finger across Dean's defined muscles. He then grabs onto Dean's butt and digs his fingers in gently. Dean's hands are tangled up in Cas' hair and he pulls him back up to his lips. With the shower all but forgotten, Cas suggests that they take this to the bed.

He shuts the water off, takes a towel for himself and hands one to Dean. He takes his hand and leads him to the bed where they're still dripping wet from the very hot shower. Dean removes Cas' towel and proceeds to dry every inch of body, taking his time, driving him crazy. Cas can't take it any longer. He grabs the towel and throws it across the room, and pushes Dean onto the bed. He carefully crawls on top of him and makes a path with his tongue, down Dean's still wet chest and onto his abdomen until he reaches Dean's hips. He looks up and meets Dean's eyes looking for permission. Dean locks eyes with Cas and nods for approval. Castiel pushes himself up and kneels on the bed between Dean's thighs. He gently wraps his hand around Dean's throbbing cock and slowly starts stroking him. He leans down and licks the pre-cum, then continues to use his tongue to make circles on the head of Dean's cock. This brings a moan to Dean's lips, and the more Cas licks him the louder Dean moans. Cas takes him fully into his mouth as far as he can, and Dean can feel the tip of his cock meet the back of Cas' throat. Dean is so close to blowing, which he barely croaks out between moans, but Cas just sucks harder. A second later Dean shoots his cum into Cas' mouth, which gets swallowed, and Cas crawls back up to Dean's lips. Dean kisses him hard, plunging his tongue into Cas' mouth tasting himself.

Dean recovers and moves Cas onto his back, making his way down Cas' perfect body. Paying special attention to his abdomen and his narrow hips. Cas has his hands tangled up in Dean's hair and he gently pushes him down to his pulsating erection. Dean does not waste any time making Cas squirm under him. He takes a cue from the pleasure he just experienced, and licks the head of Cas' cock. He nervously tastes the small amount of pre-cum, which surprises him. It's a lot sweeter than he thought it would be. Since this is his first time going down on a man, he thinks about what he likes, wanting to do the same for his angel. He rolls Cas' balls in his palm, squeezing gently, rubbing his fingers over them, with his lips and tongue still working gently on the head of his erection. Cas squirms and pulls at Dean's hair. Dean looks up at Cas and starts making larger circles with his tongue around the head, his other hand now wrapped around Cas, moving up and down in a slow rhythm. They never break eye contact, which has Cas moaning Dean's name and bucking his hips. Before Cas can warn Dean he shoots his load into his mouth and Dean swallows most of it.

Dean wasn't quite ready for that, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant surprise. Cas tries to apologize to Dean, but he hushes him. Dean crawls back up to Cas, lying next to him on the bed, and gently kisses him. They pull away at the same time, they lean their foreheads together. They stay like this for several minutes, just getting lost in each other's eyes and catching their breath.

Cas is finding it hard to believe that Dean had never done that before. If it was that amazing the first time around, he can't wait for the next time.

Dean is pretty damn proud of himself, and of course Cas was amazing. Dean can only imagine what their next encounter will be like.

Lying next to each other on the bed with their hands locked together, neither one of them wants to move. Dean's hair is still damp from the shower, and is starting to shiver. Cas gets up and grabs the towel that he flung across the room to dry Dean's hair and shoulders. Cas gets back into bed, kisses Dean gently on the lips, and pulls the covers over them both.

A little while later, after Dean's fairly sure Cas is asleep, he gets up to use the bathroom. Cas grabs his hand and asks him to stay with him tonight. Dean explains he will be right back. He doesn't plan on going back to his room. He comes back and settles in once again next to his angel. Cas wants nothing more than to be wrapped in Dean's strong arms, and wake up the same way in the morning. Within minutes both of them are fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas wakes up to find himself alone in bed. He was afraid this might happen. He might have moved too fast for Dean and now he scared him. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself, and Cas was definitely enjoying himself. Cas looks over at the alarm and sees it's only 7:30 a.m. There's no way Cas is getting up yet, so he uses the restroom and crawls back into bed. Cas is just about to doze off when Dean comes into the room, whistling and carrying a tray full of delicious smelling food.

Dean sets the tray down over Cas' lap and leans in for a quick kiss. Dean climbs back into bed with Cas, but he can tell there is something off with him.

"What's wrong Angel? Why do you look so sad?" Dean ask.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought I scared you away." Cas says

Dean locks his eyes with Cas and reassures him that he is not scared. He appreciates how patient Cas has been with him up to this point.

Dean picks up the fork and feeds Cas a mouthful of fluffy pancakes. Cas laughs and leans in for a kiss. He tastes like maple syrup and Dean deepens the kiss. They finish the tray of food, feeding each other occasionally. Dean is still amazed at how much fun he's having with Castiel. He never saw this coming. Dean gets up to set the tray on the floor and Cas walks up behind him and grinds his swollen cock on Deans ass. Dean turns around, he starts rubbing Cas' erection and leads him back to the bed. Cas helps Dean lose his boxers and pushes him onto the bed.

Cas leans over Dean on the bed and whispers seductively into his ear, "I have no idea how I am going to keep my hands to myself today." Dean melts into Cas' voice. Cas starts nibbling on Dean's ear he starts squirming under him. Dean finally yells uncle. He quickly switches positions with Cas. Dean has some teasing to do now, and Cas is going to be squirming under him.

They're both very sweaty, they've been wrestling around for over an hour now. Cas gets up and leads Dean to the shower. He pushes him up to the wall of the shower, hot water beating down on both of them. He kisses Dean hungrily, his tongue battling.. Their erections rubbing against each other, making them throb more intensely. Their desire growing fierce. Dean decides to take the wet hot situation into his own hands.

Dean turns them both around so he's pushed up against the wall. He kneels down and takes Cas into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head of his cock causing Cas to moan. He starts to suck on the base of Cas' erection, cupping his balls, and rolls them around in his hand. He's taking his sweet time making Cas let out deep sex noises, which only cause Dean to increase the pace. Cas can't take it anymore, he pulls Dean back up before he blows. Cas wraps both of his hands around their erections and Dean wraps his around Cas' hands. Together they start pumping slowly, then they pick up the pace, moaning each other's name and they release together.

"WOW!" Is all either of the guys could manage to speak. They're both out of breath and need a minute. Cas is the first to move and he grabs a washcloth and cleans them both off. They get out and dry each other off which almost leads to another round, as the sexual tension between them keeps getting more intense. They decide they better keep their distance for a little bit this morning. Dean just isn't sure that's possible, though, because he wants nothing more than to feel Cas inside him.

Dean runs to his room to get himself dressed and to find some clothes for Cas. He returns with a few things for him, and Cas decides he better dress in the bathroom, since Dean is giving him his "come hither" look.

(Knock on the door)

"Dean are you in there? I need to talk to both of you about today." Sam says.

Dean opens the door and tells Sam to come in. Sam explains that the golfing had to be canceled due to the bad weather coming their way. He was wondering if they had any ideas on what they could do. Dean and Cas were not disappointed at all. They didn't want to go, but would never tell Sam. Dean suggested that they could play cards or bean bags as long as the weather holds out. Dean and Cas offer to go and get some munchies.

"Sounds good to me. Let me call the guys and see if they want to come over. I'll go work on a grocery list and we can get this party started." Sam looks at the guys and chuckles as he walks out.

"Bitch!" Dean smirks

"Jerk!" Sam yells back.

Cas laughs at the brothers. They have quite a unique relationship. Dean's completely dressed, so he tells Cas to meet him downstairs when he's ready.

Dean finds Sam in the kitchen making up a list of supplies they need for the party. Sam has already talked to all the guys and they're all coming over, even Dad. Dean and Sam are pretty sure their mom had something to do with that. Cas makes his way downstairs to find Dean and Sam arguing about who's going to pay for the food. Dean is refusing to let Sam pay for everything. He already paid for the tux rental behind his back and he's paying for dinner at Ellen's tonight. Dean has been saving money up for over a year now to help Sam and Jo with the wedding.

Sam hands his credit card over to Cas and tells him to make sure Dean does not pay for anything at the store. He makes Cas promise, Cas nods in agreement.

"You better get going, the guys are going to be here around one 'o clock. That gives you two hours to shop and whatever else you have in mind. Which I DON'T want to know about. Remember Cas, Dean is not to pay for anything." Sam says.

"Yes, Sam I know." Cas says.

Cas is looking at the list in the car and starts to laugh and a couple of the items that Sam added.

"Dean, did you see some of the stuff that Sam added to the list? He must really be proud of himself, setting us up." Cas says.

"Yeah I saw what he put on the list. Do we need to buy any protection? I have some but it's like three years old, and probably expired. I don't know about you but I haven't been with anyone since Meg. I got tested after she took off with that Fergus jerk, and everything was fine." Dean says.

"Dean I can guarantee you that I am all good. I haven't been sexually active for over three years. After what my ex did I swore off sex until I found the perfect guy. I believe I found that guy. I don't want you to feel pressured, I am having a blast with our current shenanigans. Don't get me wrong I would love to make love to you but I don't..." Cas gets cut off.

Dean leans over and kisses Cas. "Stop over thinking angel, I can't wait to make love to you." Dean says with his sex smirk.

Dean pulls into the parking lot and puts Baby in park. He unbuckles Cas' seatbelt and pulls him close. Dean kisses Cas very passionately and nibbles on his bottom lip, which Cas loves. He loves it when he takes charge. Dean pulls away minutes later and rest his forehead on Cas'.

"Cas, I am trying my damnest not to rip your clothes off right here right now. I want to kiss every inch of your perfect body and make you squeal. I am not sure how I'm gonna keep my hands to myself today but I'll try. I guess we will just have to excuse ourselves early tonight. We can walk home from Ellen's and start our own party." Dean winks at Cas.

Cas gently kisses Dean and then licks his own bottom lip seductively. Dean tells him to stop being a cock tease.

Dean and Cas take their sweet time buying the groceries and supplies. They knew they had plenty of time to waste. They held hands and didn't give a shit who gave them a dirty look. They even snuck in a few kisses in the aisles. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas. He was acting like a teenage boy who had his first crush. Dean was the happiest he has been in over three years.

The guys got to the register and Cas pulled out his credit card and paid for the groceries. Sam said he didn't want Dean paying, but he said nothing about Cas paying. Next stop is the liquor store, Dean's second favorite place to shop. Dean loads the cart up and he decides he may as well stock up for the rest of the week. This way he doesn't have to have another argument with Sam about who's buying. Cas pulls out Sam's card but he is too slow, Dean has already swiped his card and there's no going back. Cas just laughs at Dean. He just spent almost $200 on alcohol. Cas tells him he would have helped pay, but Dean just shushes him with a kiss.

The guys are on the way home and Dean pulls over about two blocks away from home.

"Cas I need to ask you something before we get back to the house. Are we a couple? I know that sounds like something a girl would say, but I just need to know. I want to be able to kiss you, hold your hand and wrap my arms around you when I want to. I don't want to hold anything back. If my dad doesn't like it, that's too damn bad. I am not afraid to show people that you're mine. I want this, I want you all to myself." Dean smiles.

"I want the same thing Dean. I want to be able to do all the same stuff. I don't want to hide us from anyone. I just didn't want to pressure you," Cas says with a huge dorky smile.

The guys pull up to the house and notice that John is already there. Cas leans over and quickly pecks Dean on the lips for reassurance. He wants him to know he's there, and that he meant everything he said. John is headed to the car, he must have seen the kiss. He doesn't look upset though. He has a smile on his face. Dean and Cas exit the car, both a little afraid of what's about to happen. John is not known for is calm demeanor, or accepting change.

John walks up to Cas and reaches out his hand, Cas returns the gesture.

"Castiel, you seem to be a great guy. If my boys both like you than I have no reason not to. I love my sons and Dean seems to be really happy with you. I appreciate you guys tiptoeing around me but it isn't necessary anymore. I see how you two look at each other and I only want happiness for you guys.." John crosses his arms. "I will say, though, if you hurt my boy I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. I only want to make Dean happy. I would never hurt him in any way. Dean and I only want to be accepted for who we are. It means a lot to both of us to have your acceptance." Cas says.

"Glad we understand each other. Let's get this food inside." John says.

John helps the guys carry all groceries and alcohol inside. Dean gives his dad a huge hug and thanks him for being there for him. John hugs him back and smiles. "I love you, Dean. You're my son. Like I said, I only want the best for you and Sam. If Cas is what makes you happy, then I'm happy. But if you tell your mom I said any of this chick flick stuff, I will hurt you boy!" John says with a laugh.

Dean helps his dad set up the bean bag toss. They may as well get in a few games before it rains. Sam decided he needed to set up a bean bag tourney. Dean and Cas are paired up on a team and they get pummeled in the first round. Dean hates losing but this time it's ok. This way he gets to spend some alone time with his blue-eyed angel. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas volunteered himself and Dean to get the food ready. This way he can spend some alone time with Dean in the kitchen without the rest of the wedding party. They're not sure how everyone is going to respond to them as a couple.

Cas is in the kitchen when Dean sneaks up on him. He starts kissing the base of Cas' neck. He softly moans out Dean's name for every time Dean kisses his neck. Cas drops the knife he was holding, pulling Dean around to face him. Their lips meet and Dean pushes Cas up against the counter. Dean wants to take Cas right now. They're shamelessly groping each other when Sam walks in the kitchen.

"Come on guys! Don't be groping over the food, we have to eat that! I can't leave you two alone anymore. Now pull yourselves together and join the rest of the party." Sam smirks.

"Sam all the food is ready. Dad said he wanted to do the grilling. We were just waiting for him to start up the grill." Dean says.

Cas volunteers to go find John.

"Dean I need to say something but I don't want to piss you off. I also want to say that I am so happy for you and Cas." Sam says.

"Thanks Sam. I really like Cas, I am glad you sent me to 'pick up' Cas from the airport. You can tell me anything Sam, you know that." Dean says.

"I am pretty sure Cas is falling in love with you Dean. I don't want to see either of you hurt. I know you've been afraid to get close to anyone since Meg, and I just hope you know that Cas wouldn't do that. He's a great guy and I've NEVER seen him like this before. We didn't become friends until after Jimmy and Cas broke up, but I know he really hurt him. I know Cas has been thinking about moving back here, and I also know that Cas could have a job where I work if he wanted it. They offered him a job when we graduated and he chose to move back home to be closer to his parents. Just something to think about Dean-o." Sam says.

"Sam, I was afraid to get close to anyone until I met Castiel. I don't know what it is about him but I really like him. I think Cas knows how I feel about him, but I'll tell him. I think I'm falling in love with him, which scares the hell out of me. I haven't said those words since Meg." Dean says with a huge smile.

Sam smiles and gives Dean a hug and tells him he loves him. Dean does the same back to Sam. "Awww, isn't that sweet!" John and Cas say at the same time.

"Shut your mouths!" Dean and Sam both give their best bitch faces.

John and Cas are getting along great. Cas is even laughing at John's corny jokes. They grab the meat and cheese trays and head back out to the grill. Sam and Dean have never seen their dad like this.

 _Happy! Dad is happy! Jo and Sam are happy! I am happier than I have been in years. I can't even remember being this happy with Meg....wait, Wow, I didn't even call her Meg-The-Bitch. Damn trench coat wearing, blue-eyed angel. I'm wrapped around his finger. I wouldn't have it any other way._ Dean smiles.

"Dean! Earth to Dean! Are you with me?" Sam laughs at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Just thinking about the last few days. I never saw any of this coming." Dean says.

John and Cas return with the rest of the food and Sam yells for the rest of the party to come and eat. There is enough food to feed a football team.

Cas walks up behind Dean and wraps his arms around him. He gently kisses the back of Dean's neck and whispers softly "I believe I am falling in love with you Mr. Winchester." Dean turns around kisses Cas' cheek. He whisper's back "Angel, I feel the same way."

Everyone is sitting around the living room eating. Sam looks around, not quite able to believe how great his life is. He has a great father and brother. He's marrying the love of this life and best friend. Dean is happier than he's seen him in years. He finally found a great man. Castiel and Dean are great for each other. Sam feels truly blessed.

After they're all done eating, they get all the food put away and clean off the table. The table isn't big enough for them all to play cards together, so Dean and Cas offer to sit out the first round.

Cas finds a documentary he hasn't seen in ages. Sam has a great collection of documentaries. Cas pulls out 'Vanishing of the Bees.' He has a fascination with bees. Dean would rather watch 'Hobbit' or 'Lethal Weapon,' but as long as he gets to cuddle with Cas, he couldn't care less what is on the T.V. Cas, on the other hand, would love to drag Dean upstairs and do unspeakably dirty sexy things to him. Cas' pants are getting a little tight just thinking of what he wants to do to Dean.

Dean is sleeping within 10 minutes of the bee documentary. Sam walks in and sees his brother and Cas all snuggled up on the couch, and Cas has his arms wrapped around Dean, whose head is resting on Cas' chest, sound asleep. Sam watches them for a minute. He came to see if either of them wanted to play cards, but he can't bring himself to disturb them. Cas doesn't even notice Sam watching him, since he is too engrossed in the movie. Sam's not quite sure what is so intriguing about bees.

Minutes later Cas texts Sam to see if he can get him another movie to watch. Dean is sleeping so peacefully that he doesn't want to wake him up. Sam excuses himself and runs upstairs to get one of the Dean's favorite movies. Sam hid the movie over a year ago, because Dean watched it over and over again after Meg took off with Fergus. Sam couldn't take it anymore so he hid the movie and told Dean he could have it back once he found someone. Sam returns with 'Weekend at Bernie's,' and explains to the story quickly while Dean's still asleep. Castiel is worried it may bring back some bad memories, but Sam assures him it won't. He just tells him to whisper Bernie into Dean's ear and he'll wake up.

Cas does what Sam tells him to and Dean's eyes pop open. Cas and Sam both start laughing at Dean. "Did someone say Bernie?" Dean asks.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Cas laughs.

Dean starts to explain the story, but Cas hushes him by kissing him gently on the lips. He explains that Sam told him everything, and that he didn't think that whispering the name would actually work. Sam puts the movie in and leaves the two lovebirds alone. Dean can't sit still he's so excited.

Halfway through the movie, though, Cas has his hands all over Dean. Luckily they're covered up, otherwise if one of the guys came in they'd get an eyeful. Dean finds this side of Cas very very fun. Cas has never came on this strong and Dean likes it. Dean places Cas' hand over his throbbing bulge and tells him if he behaves now he can do whatever he likes tonight. Dean reassures Cas he will NOT be disappointed in his decision. Cas behaves himself, going back to holding Dean close to him, and silently tying to figure a way to get out of dinner.

Sam enters the living room hoping that both his brother and Cas are dressed. Luckily he finds them in the same place as he left them. "Hey, guys, the ladies are ahead of schedule and Ellen wants us at the bar an hour early. Bobby and Ellen have a surprise, but Bobby won't tell me anything," Sam pouts. Bobby is a stubborn old coot, but they wouldn't have him any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

(Two hours later)

Sam corrals everyone so they can head to Ellen's. Dean and Cas are taking their sweet time, which results in Sam yelling at them to stop groping each other like teenagers and get their asses in gear. Dean and Cas give Sam a dirty look but they jog to catch up.

They get to Ellen's, not sure of what to expect when they walk in. Bobby just laughs at Sam. "What did you expect Sam? A dancing clown?" Bobby asks.

Sam gives Bobby a dirty look. "Don't joke around about damn clowns Bobby! You know I despise those damn things." Sam says.

"Bobby, we never know when you're gonna pull one over on us. You're quite the trickster at times." Dean just laughs at them.

(Bobby whistles loudly)

"Hey can everyone please take a seat! Ellen and I have an announcement to make!" Bobby says. Everyone finds a seat quickly.

"Sam and Jo," Ellen stands to address the crowd. "We couldn't be happier for the both of you. Sam, the day you asked me if you could marry Jo, I was so proud. I was proud that I raised a daughter that could fall in love with such a great man. I've known you for most of your life, Sam, and you've turned out to be quite the gentlemen. The look on your face when I told you that you had to ask Bobby was priceless. I was sure you were gonna walk right out that door, but instead you walked right up to him and asked if you could marry Jo. I thought you were gonna shit your pants waiting for him to answer you." She shakes her head and starts tearing up. "Sam, I couldn't ask for a nicer, sweeter guy to marry our Jo."

"I guess that's my cue." Bobby stands up next to Ellen. " Sam, I have always loved you like you were my own. Now you'll be my son-in-law, and you'll have to listen to me!" Bobby says.

"Good luck with that Bobby! He doesn't even listen to me!" John laughs.

"Well, I can wish! Anyway, Let me get down to why we asked you to come early. Sam and Jo, we know you want to take care of everything, but tonight is on John, Mary, Ellen and I. We won't take 'no' for an answer, and there will be NO arguments. The reception is also already taken care of. We know you guys can pay for it, but we want to take care of you one last time. Ok, well that's it. Let's get dinner started." Bobby says.

Jo and Sam get up to hug and thank all the parents. Sam doesn't want them to do this, but he knows there is no arguing with the fathers.

The parents head back to the kitchen to start dinner... Bobby forgot to mention that the parents would be doing the cooking, too. Dean and Sam can't remember ever seeing Bobby near a stove. They pray that Ellen and Mary are doing the actual cooking. Dean and Sam both look over at Kevin and Ash, praying they'll step in, but they're already headed to the kitchen to try and help. Ellen meets them at the door, telling them if they want to have a job they are to get their asses back out to the party. They know better than to mess with Ellen.

Dinner was delicious, even with Bobby and John in the kitchen helping. Ellen has tried to teach Bobby how to cook and even after all these years he still refuses to learn. He's a stubborn old coot.

Luckily for the wedding party, the next day is a slow day. Sam and Jo have to meet with Garth, who's performing the wedding ceremony. Garth somehow convinced Sam and Jo to let him perform the wedding, since he got licensed over the internet. Sam wasn't quite sure if this was the greatest idea. Jo, on the other hand, was on board from the beginning. Sam doesn't know this, but Jo was actually the one who came up with the idea.

Garth grew up with Jo, Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Benny. He lived with his grandparents and they are very religious people. Garth lost both of his parents when he was only three in a car accident. Most of the time, Garth was going to be found at the Singer's. Bobby took him under his wing and taught him as much as he could about cars. He was always a small guy and got picked on a lot at school, so Dean spent some time in detention because he caught a couple of jocks beating Garth up. Dean wasn't afraid to show the jocks who the boss was.

Dean, Cas, Sam and Jo offer to help clean up so everyone else could head home and get some rest, but the parents wouldn't hear of it. Ellen and Mary told them all to go home and rest up for the rest of the week. The wedding was only a couple days away and there was still plenty to do. Dean and Cas didn't stick around long after they were told to go home. They snuck out without anyone knowing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cas barely make it in the front door when Cas pulls Dean's shirt off of him and tosses it on the floor, their lips mashing together hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. Their shoes are scattered in the living room and up the steps. Dean helps Cas off with his shirt and pushes him up against the wall. Cas loops one of this fingers in Dean's belt loops and pulls him up the remaining steps and into Dean's room. Cas kicks the bedroom door shut and pushes Dean onto the bed. He crawls over Dean and starts kissing below Dean's ear, making his way down to his perky nipples. He caresses Dean's chest and abdomen. Cas can feel Dean's erection through his blue jeans. He unbuckles and unzips them, then gets up and proceeds to pull Dean's jeans and boxers off of him, his erection bobbing freely. Cas takes off his own jeans and boxers and leaves them on the floor. Dean shivers with excitement as Cas licks the pre cum from Dean's cock.

Cas crawls back up and begins to kiss Dean's neck, but Dean pulls Cas in and flips him over. Dean is now in control and he lines their erections up so they are grinding against each other. Dean pulls himself up to take a good look at the magnificent body of the angel lying beneath him. Cas pulls him back down and kisses him deeply, his tongue exploring all corners of Dean's mouth. Dean ventures down to Cas' nipples, lightly graze his tongue over them and they harden. Nibbling on Cas' nipples causes Cas to moan and grab for Dean's hair. Dean locks eyes with Cas and proceeds down to his throbbing cock. Dean takes Cas fully into his mouth, wanting to taste his sweet pre cum. Cas can feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat, but not for long. Dean ventures down to the base of Cas' cocks and licks his berries, Cas moans Dean's name, and pulls Dean back up so that he can get control of himself.

Their lips collide briefly and Dean moves his lips down to Cas' chest. He looks up and gazes into those beautiful blue eyes. Cas meets his eyes and Dean gives him a nod. Cas pulls Dean back up and roll him onto his back, gives him a quick peck, and retrieves the lube from the dresser drawer.

"Wow! Look at that perky little ass! Now get over here and do unspeakable things to me." Dean smirks.

Cas saunters over to Dean and pulls him down to the middle of the bed, and crawls up between his legs. Cas leans down and licks the inside of Dean's thighs, making him buck his hips. Dean looks at Cas, begging him to fuck him. Cas' fingers are covered in lube as he spreads Dean's legs further apart. He gently inserts his finger into Dean, stretching him gently. He then inserts a second finger, scissoring him open. Dean begs Cas to stop teasing him so he can feel him inside of him now. Cas pulls Dean down further on the bed and enters him slowly. Dean is pretty tight but loosens up really quickly. Dean is moaning Cas' name, pleading for him to speed up, and Cas obliges. He picks up the pace and hits Dean's prostate. Dean cries out and Cas slows the pace down a little bit. He doesn't want to blow just yet. He pulls Dean's left leg over his shoulder to get a better position and starts thrusting faster again.

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, CAS!"

Cas puts his hands on Dean's hips and pulls him towards him and he can feel his cock hitting Dean's prostate. Dean tries to grab his own cock but Cas bats his hand away. He tells Dean to keep his hands off his toy! Before either of them can cum, he tells Dean to switch positions with him. Dean gets up and he pushes Cas down on the bed.

He gently inserts a finger in Cas to loosen him up. He didn't think Cas would be this tight. He loosens up fast. Deans lubes himself up and gently enters Cas. Dean gets into a rhythm quickly and starts thrusting into him at a steady pace. He found Cas' prostate with ease, and loves the feeling when the tip of his very hard cock hits it. Cas is moaning Dean's name, getting louder each time Dean hits that sensitive spot. The look on Cas' face makes him thrust harder, and Cas cries out Dean's name louder. Dean is so close to cumming, but he slows the pace.

"FUCK ME DEAN, oh my god, you are fucking amazing!"

Dean loves torturing Cas as he pulls out very slowly and thrusts in hard a few times. Dean feels the tension and the tightness begin to grow again and as he thrusts back in one more time, hitting Cas' prostate. He loses control and cums hard, and crying Dean's name, Cas follows with his own release a second behind. Dean pulls out and Cas pulls him up for a hot kiss. Though he already came, Cas' cock is still very hard. Dean lowers himself and takes him into his mouth, licking the stickiness off of him. He slowing starts licking the tip of Cas' erection, cleaning up the cum that is slowly leaking out. Dean then takes him deep into his throat. Cas is pulling at Dean's hair and thrusting his cock into Dean's mouth. He tries to warn him that he's really close again, but Dean is caught up in the heat of the moment. Cas can't hold it anymore and he cums into Dean's mouth. Dean looks up to meet Cas' eyes, and swallows. Dean crawls up and their lips mash together in a hot kiss. Dean falls onto the bed next to Cas. They are both exhausted and trying to catch their breath. Cas looks over to Dean and kisses him gently.

"Oh my Cas, you are a sex god! That was awesome!" Dean is still gasping for air.

"Dean, you were amazing! Are you sure you that was your first time?"

"Yes! I just had a great teacher!" Dean leans over for another kiss. He can't seem to get enough of Cas' wet, hot lips.

The guys lie there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before Cas gets up to get a towel.

"Angel, where you going?" Dean ask.

"Babe, I am just getting a towel to clean up this mess you made! I'll be right back.

Cas cleans them up and crawls back into bed with a smile. Dean pulls him in closer and wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. He turns his lamp off and they lay in the dark listening to each other breathe. Dean is so happy right in that moment, and doesn't want it to end.

Cas lies with his head over Dean's heart, loving the sound of his heart beat as thoughts run through his head. He really needs to talk to Sam about that interview. He's hoping it's not too late to get a job at Sam's firm. He doesn't want to leave Dean on Monday.

"Dean are you still awake? Dean?" Castiel whispers softly, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you, Dean Winchester _."_


	14. Chapter 14

Dean wakes to find a peacefully sleeping Castiel. He leans over Cas and starts kissing the back of his neck. Cas wakes but stays still allowing Dean to continue kissing him. Cas rolls over, locks eyes with his lover and kisses him gently, then speaks softly.

"I don't know if you heard me or not last night. I love you Dean Winchester. I know this seems sudden, but I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I don't expect for you to say it, Dean. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Cas, I have not said those words in a long time. After Meg I didn't know if I ever would...." Cas cuts Dean off.

"Dean, like I said you don't need to say anything. I love this, right here. Spending time with you, waking up next to you. I love you."

"Castiel Novak, shut up. I was gonna say that I love you too! Wow, that feels great. I LOVE YOU Castiel!" Dean kisses him.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's messy, sexy hair and pulls him in for a hot deep kiss.

(Knock at the door)

"You guys awake?" Sam ask.

"Yes, but we're butt naked!" Dean yells back.

"Jesus, Dean! Well, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, if you two can manage to pull yourselves out of bed. Please make sure you're fully clothed." Sam laughs.

"We will be down in a few. Thanks Sam." Cas says.

Cas tries to get up but Dean pulls him back down. He laughs and falls into Dean's strong arms. Dean starts kissing the back of his neck again, because he knows this drives him crazy. Cas turns around, kisses Dean one more time, and tells him they have to get up.

Cas promises him, as soon as they're done with breakfast, they'll come back upstairs and pick up where they left off. They both get dressed and go downstairs holding hands.

"Aww, aren't they adorable!" Jo cries out.

Dean and Cas look at Jo and let out a laugh. Sam rolls his eyes and makes a gagging noise. Which earns him a swat to the back of his head from Jo.

Sam tells them all to sit their asses down and eat the best breakfast they will ever have.

Dean looks around the table a little sentimentally. _I'm really gonna miss this. Eventually Sam and Jo will get a place of their own and I'll be on my alone. Definitely not looking forward to that. Maybe by then I'll be in California with Cas. Maybe Cas will be living here. Maybe even with me. God, that would be great._

"Cas, I think I heard your phone go off. Are you still waiting to hear from the airport?" Sam asks, snapping Dean back to reality.

Cas finishes eating and runs upstairs to check his phone. It's actually a text from Sam telling him he managed to get him an interview with his firm. The interview is at 3 p.m., and Sam will be back in time to take him. The reason Sam had to text Cas the details is because they don't want Dean and Jo knowing about this quite yet. Cas has wanted to move back for a while, and his new found relationship with Dean just confirmed his feelings. The only problem is Cas' suit is in his suitcase that's still M.I.A. He can't ask Dean for a suit, and he would drown in Sam's. Hopefully Sam told his boss that all he has is jeans and a t-shirt.

Down in the kitchen, Dean starts to worry about Cas being upstairs so long. He knows his mom isn't in good health and is hoping nothing happened.

Dean decides to check on him, and finds him on his bed, naked. "Well, it took you long enough!" Cas smirks.

Dean kicks his door shut and sheds his clothing. He takes Cas' hand and leads him into the shower, where they wash quickly before things get heated.

Cas' good mood turns him into force to be reckoned with. He holds Dean against the shower wall and kisses him hungrily. He moves his lips to Dean's collar bone, down his chest and then to his perfect abdomen. He follows the trail that leads from Dean's navel down to his cock. Dean is raking his fingers through Cas' hair pushing Cas down to his throbbing erection. He wants Cas to suck him off, and Cas is happy to oblige. He looks up at Dean and lets out an evil laugh. He flicks his tongue in and out of the slit of the swollen head, reaching for Dean's balls, massaging them gently. He takes Dean fully into his mouth, working his long tongue in small circles as he goes down, then surprises Dean by deep throating and taking his balls into his mouth as well, sucking gently. Dean is crying out Cas' name, thrusting his hips, loving the feeling.

Cas wants to fuck Dean right there in the shower. After the previous night, it's all he can think about. He shuts off the water and leads Dean to the bed. Both men are soaking wet, and neither of them care. Dean lies on the bed waiting for Castiel, who instructs him to get on all fours. This new, take charge side of Cas is very sexy. Cas inserts a lubed finger into Dean, loosening him up, adds another finger and gently brushes his prostate. Dean backs his hips towards Cas, pushing his fingers deeper, begging him to enter.

Cas gently enters Dean, taking it slow at first, then picks up the pace. Dean's cock is throbbing wanting to be stroked, so he leans on his elbow and wraps his free hand around himself, matching his rhythm with Cas' thrusts. Both men are moaning with pleasure as Cas grabs onto Dean's hips and thrusts harder, hitting Dean's prostate. Dean's voice drops an octave as he cries out Cas' name, and Cas loses control, shooting his release into Dean, shuddering from the force of it. Dean's close, so Cas leans forward, replacing his hand, stroking hard and fast until he feels Dean start to shake, then release onto his hand, warm and thick. He slowly pulls out of Dean and collapses next to him on the bed. Both men are sticky with their cum and sweat.

"Oh my God, Cas! What was that all about? That was amazing!" Dean smiles at Cas.

"I'm just in a great mood. This week has been amazing. You are amazing!" Cas kisses Dean.

"Castiel Novak, I love you!" Dean smiles wide.

"And I love you, Dean Winchester!"

The guys take their time getting up, since they have nothing on the schedule today. Cas tells Dean that he's going to run to Sam's office with him. A few of their classmates work with Sam, and they've been asking about Cas. He figured it would just be easier to go by the office and chat for a while.

Sam yells upstairs that they're leaving to meet Garth.

"Cas, we will be back around 2:30, so we can be at the office at 3!" Sam yells.

"Sounds good Sam. See you soon!" Cas yells back.

(A few hours later)

Dean and Cas are snuggled up on the couch necking like teenagers when Sam and Jo walk in.

"Come on guys not on the couch! I better not find any white stains! Hey Cas, we have to leave here in ten minutes." Sam says.

"Angel, do you have to leave?" Dean gives Cas his best puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me, you want me to go. Plus you and Jo need some alone time. I have been taking up all of your free time." Cas says.

Dean pouts on the couch as Cas gets up to get ready. He runs upstairs to change into Dean's nicest blue jeans and dress shirt.

"Wow your ass looks way hotter in my jeans than mine does." Dean whistles at Cas.

Cas bends over, kisses Dean, and shakes his butt as he walks out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Jo joins Dean on the couch. "I don't think we're getting the whole story here Dean-o."

"I agree with you Jo. I wonder what those two have up their sleeves."

Dean and Jo decide to watch Dumb and Dumber, which is one of their favorite movies. Sam's not a huge fan, so they usually watch it when he's working. Jo really wants to drill Dean about Castiel but knows that Dean doesn't like to talk about his feelings. Jo pauses the movie anyway, and Dean just gives her a goofy look.

"Dean could we talk? I know you don't like sharing your feelings, but I really want to talk to you."

"Shoot, Singer! You have 10 minutes!"

"Do you see this thing with Cas turning serious? Just remember, Sam's not here. You're talking to me, Joanna, one of your oldest friends."

Dean sighs, and rubs a hand through his hair. "Ok, what I am about to tell you needs to stay between you and me right now. You can't tell Sam!" He waits for her to nod, and continues, "I, um...I'm in love with him."

"Dean, are you serious? Are you really in love with Cas?" Jo responds with a huge smile.

"Jo, I've never felt like this. Not even with Meg. I do love him. I mean, I know it's fast, but I don't want to be away from him, I'm a nervous wreck about where the guys are right now, and I don't want to even think about what's gonna happen after the wedding..." Dean looks sad.

Jo has tears welling up in her eyes as she pulls Dean in for a huge hug.

"Jo, I can't breathe!"

Jo looks at Dean and hugs him again. "I love you, Dean. I am beyond happy for you and Castiel." Jo chokes out between happy tears.

"Come on Jo!" Dean wipes the tears off of his face.

"Oh Dean, Sam and I couldn't be happier for the two of you. We knew that deep down you two would be a great couple. I overheard Cas tell Sam the other night that he was falling in love with you. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way."

"I'm just focusing on enjoying the time I get to spend with him. I've never met anyone more perfect for me. I really do love him Jo!"

Jo wipes the happy tears off her face and starts the movie back up. Cas and Sam have been gone for almost two hours, and she's about to pick up her phone to call her fiancé when the guys walk in the door. They both look like they've had a couple drinks. Cas walks right up to Dean, pulls him up off the couch, and locks lips with him. Dean can taste whiskey on him, which happens to be his favorite.

"What is going on with you two? You're both acting very odd today." Jo says.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Cas and Sam both say.

They both know Cas and Sam are hiding something. Jo is determined to weasel the info out of Sam.

"Oh, Dean!" Sam suddenly remembered. "Mom called and invited the six of us over for a cookout. Dad and Bobby are both out on a job till at least 7 tonight, but Mom said we could come whenever. We just won't eat until at least 7:30 or 8. Mom sounded kinda weepy on the phone. I think the thought of her baby getting married is sinking in." Sam said.

"Of course she's sad. Her baby Sasquatch is leaving the cave! But yeah, dinner sounds like fun! For now, I'm taking my sexy ass, tipsy boyfriend upstairs to seduce him." Dean winks.

"Eww Dean!" Sam yells.

Dean practically drags Cas up the stairs by his belt loops. "Woah there Romeo, what is your hurry? We have plenty of time before we have to leave." Cas laughs at Dean.

Dean pulls Cas into the room and kicks his door shut. He pulls Cas' shirt off, and unbuckles his belt and pants and pulls them off. Cas' erection is peeking out of the top of his boxers teasing Dean. Dean kneels in front of Castiel and pulls his boxers down. Dean just stares at Cas' very enlarged throbbing erection. He can't believe the first guy he falls for is so well endowed. Cas is a gorgeous, magnificent sex machine, and he is all Dean's.

Cas brushes his fingers through Dean's hair forcing his eyes up to his. Dean gazing into Cas' eyes takes his throbbing erection fully into his mouth. Slowly Dean licks the slit of Cas' erection, cleaning it of any pre-cum that leaked out. Dean is not Cas' first but is by far his best and a very quick learner. Cas has never been so turned on by a man like he is with Dean.

Dean cradles Cas' balls in his hand and lightly squeezes them causing a very low moan to erupt out of him. He pulls Dean up and takes his mouth hungrily, taking complete control over Dean with his wicked tongue. Their teeth clank against each other. Cas nibbles on Dean's lower lip causing Dean to moan into Cas' mouth.

Cas pulls Dean's shirt off almost ripping it. Dean helps him by unbuckling his pants and pushes them off to speed up the process. Dean's cock is fully erect and bobbing against his abdomen. Cas pushes him onto the bed and positions himself between Dean's thighs. Kissing every inch of his masculine tanned skin. He makes his way up to Dean's neck and starts kissing him right under his ear, making him squirm under him. "Dammit Cas, you know what that does to me, you and that damn tongue!" Dean smirks.

Cas moves his wicked tongue all the way down to Dean's throbbing cock, licking the wet slit. He flicks his tongue over the tip of Dean's cock and Dean bucks his hips. Dean is already so close to cumming and tries to warn him, but Cas is too busy tormenting him. Dean cums all over his stomach with a surprised gasp. Cas rubs his hand in Dean's cum and places it's over his own erection, which Dean finds extremely sexy. He bats Castiel's hand away and starts to stroke him. He's so beyond hard that it takes only seconds to cum onto Dean's chest.

Not caring that they are sticky with each other's cum they lay next to each other on the bed.

"Ya know, Babe, we're going to have to get up and get ready to go to your parents' house. Plus, we are both very sticky. You tend to make quite the mess!" Cas smiles.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not the only one who makes a mess, thank you." He thinks for a moment then, "Are you gonna share with me what's going on with you and Sam?"

"I would love to Dean, but I can't yet. I will as soon as I can."

"Ok, well, we can play that game. I know how to play hard to get." Dean winks, jumping up to get to the shower, alone. Can gives him his best puppy dog eyes. "Dean, it would be so much smarter to take a shower together. Use less water, waste less time!" Cas pleads.

"Oh No No! You, naked in the shower is just a bigger distraction, and you're cut off. You stay right there and I'll be in the shower, NAKED, lathering my body in lots of soap, getting all clean and sexy for my sexy ass boyfriend. Now you take a long look at my ass, as I get into the shower, all by myself." Dean smiles.

"You are NOT playing fair Winchester!" Cas yells.

Cas waits a good ten minutes before he can't take it anymore. He walks into the bathroom and opens the shower curtain, and sees Dean covered in suds from head to toe.

Dean sighs. "If you're not gonna play fair, and just stare at me, you may as well get your little ass in here and wash my back!"

Cas steps into the shower and cleans Dean very thoroughly. He shampoos and rinses his hair, then Dean does the same for Cas. The guys finish up in the shower and dry each other off. "Cas, if you dry little Dean off one more time I'm gonna have to throw you on the bed and have my way with you!" 

"Don't tempt me Winchester!" 


	16. Chapter 16

(Insistent knocking on the bedroom door)

"Castiel! I need you out here A.S.A.P! You have a phone call!" Sam calls through the door, very excitedly.

"Be right there... unless you want to see me in my birthday suit? No" Cas says sarcastically.

"No, no, that's ok. Put on some pants at least!" Sam says.

Dean looks at Cas with a worried expression. "It's all good hon, I will be right back."

Cas walks out into the hall and finds a very excited Sam, who hands his phone over to Castiel. He tells him it's his boss, Mr. Maloney.

CN: Hello Mr. Maloney

RM: Mr. Novak it was a pleasure meeting with you again today.

CN: It was great meeting with you, as well. I appreciate your understanding with the short notice and my lack of proper apparel. Also, please call me Castiel. Or just Cas.

RM: Castiel, you are a very talented defense attorney, in addition to being at the top of your class with Mr. Winchester. You also have an impeccable record to date. We were very disappointed when you turned down our original offer and moved back home. We understand your reasoning, though, and we sincerely hope that this time around you are very serious about joining our firm. We are ready to offer you a very compelling offer to join us here at Maloney, Collins & Boreanaz. Mr. Novak are you still there?

CN: Yes, Mr. Maloney, I am still here. I am extremely honored to accept the position. I want nothing more than to move back to Lawrence.

Cas gives Sam a thumps up.

RM: That sounds great, Castiel. How about we meet on Monday morning around 10 a.m. We can finalize the details of your contract. We will be paying for all of your moving expenses. Hopefully next week you can take a look at a couple of houses? Anyway, we are very excited to work with you Mr. Novak.

CN: Thank you again, Mr. Maloney. I am assuming I will see you all at the wedding on Saturday.

RM: Yes we will see you on Saturday. Hopefully I will get to meet your friend Dean. Goodbye for now Castiel.

CN: Goodbye, Mr. Maloney. And thank you.

Cas turns to Sam, eyes wide.

"Sam, I can't believe this. He offered me a position. We have to be calm, though. Do I have your permission to tell Dean about this tonight after supper?" Cas whispers.

"Of course you can. Do you think you can hold it in until tonight? Sam ask.

"I sure will try!" Cas smiles and walks back into Dean's room.

Cas finds Dean on his bed, still in his boxers, looking very worried.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Cas kisses Dean's forehead.

"Angel, what are you not telling me? I don't like relationships with secrets. Secrets easily ruin a great relationship. I'm so happy right now, and I don't want anything to ruin it. We only have a few full days left." Dean sounds worried.

"Dean, this is not bad. I just want to tell you at the right time. You are not losing me. Just give me a couple hours." He kisses Dean passionately to reassure him that he's not going anywhere.

"Hey, would you like to meet my parents on Skype? I need to call them in a few minutes, before we leave. They've been asking about you." Cas says.

"You told your parents about me? I'd love to meet them." Dean smiles and kisses Cas.

"Of course I told my parents about the man I love. You are my everything, DeanWinchester! Now help me get your computer set up so we can call them." Cas walks over and picks up Dean's laptop.

Dean grabs Cas' hand and pulls him in for an intense tongue battling kiss. "I love you Mr. Novak!"

"I love you too, so much more than you understand!"

They get Dean's computer set up for Skype and once they're cleaned up and dressed, they call Cas' parents. Cas looks just like his dad.

Cas: Mom, Dad this is Dean, my boyfriend. He is also Sam's older brother.

Dad (Chuck): Hello Dean. It is nice to finally meet you. Sam talks very highly of you.

Mom (Naomi): Hello Dean. It is great to finally meet you. Castiel can't stop talking about you. You have made quite an impression on my baby boy. I do believe he is smitten with you.

Cas: Mom, really? I just wanted to say hi and introduce you to Dean. We can't talk for long, because we're going over to the Winchester's for dinner. I wanted to see how you were feeling, mom. Are you doing ok? Did you hear back from the doctor yet?

Mom: Yes Castiel. The tumor has shrunk a considerable amount. The cancer is still there but the radiation and chemo are doing their job. All we can do is pray that it will continue to shrink. I am really sorry that we won't be able to make it on Saturday. The doctor doesn't think it's a good idea. Please tell Sam and Jo we are very sorry to miss it.

Cas: Of course, Mom, I will inform them that you'll be unable to make it.

Dad: Dean, I know you guys have to get going. It was great to meet you. Please do me one favor, though.

Dean: Of course, Mr. Novak.

Dad: Oh please Dean, call me Chuck. Please, take care of our boy. I can tell he is head over heels for you. Don't make me come to Lawrence and kick your ass.

Chuck smiles.

Dean: Yes, Chuck. No worries. I'm head over heels for Cas, also. I would never hurt him.

Dad: Cas, we know you are making the right decision. We will talk to you tomorrow ok? We love you, son.

Mom: Love you, Cassie.

Dean: Talk to you later, Chuck, Naomi. It was great meeting both of you. Hopefully I'll get to meet you in person soon.

Dad: That would be great Dean.

Cas: Talk to you two tomorrow. Love you mom and dad.

As soon as the call is over, Dean turns to Cas.

"So, your parents know, Sam knows, I am sure by now Jo knows. My parents probably know. Are you going to tell me?"

"Yep, tonight at dinner! Let's get going." Cas leans over and gives Dean a quick kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas and Dean go downstairs to get a drink. Sam and Jo are in the kitchen waiting for the lovebirds.

"Do you guys want to head over to Mom and Dad's early? Ellen's going to be there early also. I figured this would give us some mom time." Sam says.

Dean looks to Cas for an answer. "Yeah that sounds great!" Cas says.

All of them pile into Baby and head over to the Winchester's. Ellen is pulling up to the house at the same time. She starts filling her arms up with decorations for the reception.

"Mom, let the guys help you with that stuff." Jo says.

Dean, Cas and Sam help Ellen with all the supplies. Ellen informs them that the trunk is full also. There are so many decorations to get ready.

"Ellen, isn't the rehearsal dinner at the bar?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, but we have all the centerpieces that need to be put together and left out to dry. So I just figured if we do it here we can leave them out with no interference. It's hard to do that at the bar without the patrons bothering them. You know Ash. He'll be messing with them all the damn time." Ellen explains.

"We would love to help, wouldn't we Babe?" Cas smiles at his lover.

"Of course, Angel!" Dean says.

"Come on you two lovebirds let's get this stuff inside." Ellen smiles.

Mary meets her boys at the door with hugs. Dean hugs his mom and kisses her softly on the forehead. "Love you so much Mom!" Dean smiles.

"Love you to Dean!" She takes him aside. "Is everything ok hon?" Mary asks.

Dean reassures her that his life is pretty great right now. He's very happy. Dean tells his mom that he thinks he might have met the person he is meant to spend the rest of his life with.

Everyone helps with the centerpieces and decorations for the reception. Dean is even enjoying himself. It is almost 7:30 and John and Bobby are just pulling up.

"Sam, Dean will you two go get the grill started. I am sure your dad and Bobby are going to be hungry. They've been going since 7 a.m. Cas, can you help me in the kitchen? I could use some help mixing up the salads and a treat for Dean." Mary gives Cas a kiss on the cheek.

Cas follows Mary into the kitchen. He loves cooking, but he has just never had the time to spend in the kitchen. Dean and Sam go out to start the charcoal grill. John and Bobby both prefer charcoal over gas.

"Sam are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Dean ask.

"Dean, Cas would really be pissed at me if I told you. I don't want to ruin this for him. He's so damn excited to tell everyone." Sam says.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait. Cas said he's gonna tell me tonight anyway. I just hate secrets, you know that." Dean gives Sam his puppy eyes.

Sam just rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Dean. Jo interrupts them with a plateful of meat.

"Cas is so adorable in the kitchen with Mary. Dean if you're smart you'll never let that man out of your sight. He has a nice little ass on him, too. He's in there right now helping your mom bake something special for you. I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do for you." Jo elbows Dean.

Dean sneaks a peak at Cas in the kitchen. "He is adorable isn't he? Oh my god, is he wearing an apron? You guys can tend to the grill I'm going to check on my angel." Dean walks into the house with a huge smile on his face. He still can't believe his luck.

Dean sneaks up behind Cas and wraps his arms around his perfect little waist. He starts kissing the back of Cas' neck, sending shivers down Cas' spine. "Are you making Mary Winchester's famous apple pie?"

"Maybe!" What if I am?" Cas asks.

"I may have to take you back to my bed, strip you of all your clothing and ravage your perfect body." Dean whispers into Cas' ear, nibbling on his lobe.

"Now that is something I can get behind! Would you like to leave now or after dinner?" Cas turns around and pops a cinnamon apple slice in his mouth and passionately kisses his lover. Dean momentarily forgets that he's at his parents and is supposed to be playing hard to get. Dean helps Cas finish preparing the pie and they pop it in the oven. It should be done just about the time they're done eating dinner.

Dean and Cas happily set the table without being asked, and Jo and Sam are bringing the meat in just as Bobby and John are finished getting cleaned up. Dean is more eager than usual to start supper. He's really anxious about Cas' news.

"Jo and Sam, are you two getting nervous? Only a couple more days!" Dean chuckles.

Dean forgets he's sitting right next to Jo. She swats him on the back of the head. "Damnit Jo! That really hurt. You never did learn how to hit like a girl. Plus, did you have to use the rock that Sam put on your hand?" Dean rubs the back of his head.

Everyone is stuffed, yet they know there's apple pie to devour. Cas and Mary get up to check on the pie, which is done to perfection. "Mmmmmm, that smells delicious!" Dean licks his lips.

"Boy, how the hell can you eat so much and not weigh 300 pounds? You just ate enough food for two!" Bobby rolls his eyes at Dean.

Sam stands up around the table.

"Can I get everyone's attention? Castiel has something he would like to tell everyone." Sam announces.

"First of all, I want to say a big thank you to all for welcoming me. This week has been so wonderful and surprising. I never imagined that in being here for the wedding that I would fall in love with the most perfect man." Sam starts to make choking noises, but Cas continues. "This afternoon I had an interview with the law firm that Sam works for. I was originally offered a job when we graduated but chose to move home to be close to my family. I have enjoyed being closer to my family, but I am just not happy in California. All of my friends are here. Now, most of all, Dean is here.

He takes a sip of his drink. "Just before we came over I was offered a position with the law firm. It makes me very happy to say that I have accepted. I will be moving in the next month to Lawrence. On Monday, I will be meeting with Mr. Maloney to get all the wrinkles worked out in my contract. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me....."

Dean stands up and pulls Cas into a very passionate kiss, one with a little too much tongue for family viewing. Sam, John and Bobby are making gagging noises. Mary, Ellen and Jo are cheering and are starting to tear up.

"Castiel, I love you so much! I can't believe you were able to hold that in all afternoon!" Dean kisses Cas.

"Was it worth waiting for?" Cas smiles at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hell Yeah!" Dean sits back down to let Cas finish his announcement. He can't stop smiling.

"Ok, well not sure where I left off. Oh, I had asked Sam if I could share this with your family tonight. Anyway, thanks again for the warm welcome. One more thing, Sam and Jo, before we dive into that pie. Dean and I are paying for the open bar at the reception. There will be no arguments! If you do argue I will decline the job offer!" Cas winks at Dean!

"No arguments Sammy and JoAnna Beth! I am not losing this man to your pride!" Dean gives his best bitch face to all of them.

Sam laughs. "Jo and I are honored, you guys. As you all know, we would rather pay ourselves, but we've never seen Dean and Cas so happy. We love all of you so much! Now where is that DAMN apple pie?" Sam ask.

Mary gets up to get the pie and Dean gets up to help her. He was sure he saw ice cream in the freezer. He finds Mary in the kitchen wiping the tears from her eyes. "Mom, what is wrong?"

"Dean, my son, these are happy tears. You are so special and I think you've really found the perfect person. As a mother, I couldn't be happier for you and Cas." Mary embraces Dean in a hug.

"Mom, you're the best! I'm madly in love with Castiel. I'm not letting that man go anywhere. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I do believe he's the perfect person for me!" Dean hugs his mom back.

Mary and Dean walk back into the dining room with the apple pie and ice cream. Everyone is stuffed but no one can turn down Mary's pie.

(Cas' phone rings)

CN: Hello this is Castiel.

AP: Hello Mr. Novak, we have located your luggage. It seems that it never got on your plane to Lawrence. Would you like us to send it overnight to you?

CN: No, I will be home in a few days. I will call my brother and have him pick it up. There is no need to send it now.

AP: We are very sorry about all the trouble with your luggage. Make sure the next time you fly with us you tell them to look in the notes and you will fly first class with no extra charge.

CN: Thank you. I will make sure I do that. I will call my family to come pick up my luggage. Have a great night.

AP: You too, Mr. Novak. Thank you again for being so understanding.

"Sure, now they find my luggage." Cas sighs.

Mary, Ellen, Jo, Dean and Cas move into the family room. John, Bobby and Sam head out to the deck to work on something. Mary, Ellen and Jo are chatting up Castiel, talking about the big move, the new job and what type of house Cas will be looking for.

Dean is soaking up all the conversation. He loves the sound of Cas' voice when he gets excited. He can't seem to keep his eyes off of his gorgeous boyfriend. _WOW, how did I get so lucky? The first guy I date and he looks like a male model. He has a perfect ass, handsome face, sexy hair and unbelievable body that is all mine. How do I, Dean Winchester, deserve a man as loving, gentle, sweet and smart as Castiel Novak?_ Dean is staring at Cas.

Cas catches his boyfriend staring at him. He excuses himself and makes his way back to Dean. He sits on his lap and ravishes his lips. Dean returns the kiss, tongue plunging into Cas' warm wet mouth. After a few minutes they realize they are being watched by the ladies. They break apart and start to blush.

"Did I just see my son blush? I can say I don't think I have ever seen him blush. Cas, I love what you have done to my son." Mary smiles at the guys.

"Well, I think your son is pretty damn amazing all by himself." Cas says.

Sam returns to see if Jo, Dean and Cas are ready to head back to the house. Thursday is a busy day and it's almost midnight. They all agree they should get going, it'll be an early morning.

"See you ladies at 8 a.m. SHARP!" Jo waves goodnight.

"Please tell Dad and Bobby to meet us at Perkins at 9 a.m." Sam says with tension in his voice.

"Of course Sam, I'll make sure they both know. You need to calm down Sam, you're too stressed out." Mary hugs her baby boy and pushes him out the door.

A short time later, Dean pulls up to the house. Cas' head is lying on Dean's shoulder, and he's drifting off to sleep. Sam is snoring in the back seat. "You going to wake up sleeping beauty JoAnna Beth?" Dean asks.

"Yeah you two go ahead, I'll take care of sleeping beauty. You know how crabby he is if you abruptly wake him up." Jo says with a laugh.

Dean and Cas make their way up to Dean's room. Both men are exhausted. It's been a long week and tomorrow is when the craziness really starts.

"Babe, can we talk? Nothing bad I promise." Cas says.

"Sure, Angel, we can talk as we get ready for bed." Dean kisses him gently.

"Are you really ok with me moving here?"

Dean pulls Cas into his arms, looks into his eyes and sweetly kisses those luscious lips. "Are you kidding me? I'm more than ok with you moving here. I couldn't be happier!"

"Ok, phew, that makes me very happy. I only want to be with you, Dean."

Dean places his hands on Cas' cheeks and kisses him in a way he has never kissed him before. Dean can't imagine his life without Cas. He's really in love with the blue-eyed, trench coat wearing Angel.

Dean crawls into bed while Cas disappears to the bathroom. "Angel, where the hell are you? This bed is so cold and lonely without you.'

(Knocking on his bedroom door)

Dean tells Sam it's safe to come in. "Dean, we need to be out of here by 7:45 a.m. Do you think you can drive tomorrow? We're going to need the extra room for all the tuxes.' Sam ask.

"Of course Sammy, you ok? You seem a little stressed out. You know Cas and I are here for you. If you need us to run errands, or just help out with anything, please don't be afraid to ask us. I want you to enjoy this week and weekend." Dean says.

"We're both here for you, Sam." Cas gives Sam a big hug. "Please lean on us. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks guys, I may have to take you up on that. Well, let's all get some sleep. See you both in the morning." Sam says goodnight.

"Cas, you are truly amazing. Now get those damn boxers off and get your ass in bed." Dean says.

Cas crawls into bed, naked, per Dean's wishes. He cozies up next to him, intertwining their naked bodies.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you more, Cas."


	18. Chapter 18

(Knocking on Dean's door)

"DEAN! CASTIEL! We have to leave..." Sam gets cut off

"Come in Sam!" Dean says.

"Is it safe? Are you both fully dressed?" Sam asks.

"No we're in the throes of wild passionate sex! Yes of course it's safe to come in Sammy." Dean laughs.

"Dean, you're already dressed. Wow, I'm really impressed. Where's Castiel?" Sam ask.

"He's in the shower. He should be out soon. I promise Sammy, we'll be downstairs in time." Dean pushes his brother out the door.

Dean decides to go get some of Cas' belongings,  he's cleaned out the top drawer of his dresser. Cas' stuff may as well be moved into his room. He's hoping that Cas will stay with them while he's looking for a house. There's no reason for Cas to stay in a hotel if he can stay here with Dean, Sam and Jo.

Cas sneaks up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him as he's putting Cas' belongings in the dresser. Cas starts to kiss Dean's neck, making Dean squirm in his arms. "Whatcha' doing babe? Is that my stuff? Cas asks.

Dean turns around to find a naked Cas. "Now this I could get use to. You should always walk around my room like this. Yes this is your stuff. I cleaned out my top drawer for you. You may as well bring your stuff in here." Deans forcefully grabs onto Cas' ass and pulls his mouth onto his.

"Sounds great to me. I suppose we don't have time for a quickie do we?" Cas pouts, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I wish we did. Sammy will kill us if we're late." Dean slaps him on the ass and tells him to meet him downstairs.

Dean finds Sam in the kitchen pacing. "What is going on with you Sam? I've never seen you like this. You need to relax dude." Dean tries to calm his brother down.

"There's just so much to do before Saturday. What if I forget something important, like the rings, or my vows, or..." Sam is now freaking out.

"Sam, you need to calm down, please breathe. Cas and I are here for you, ok? We're all here for you and Jo. You just need to tell us what you need us to do. I have the rings, and I have a copy of your vows. I won't forget them, so you can stop worrying about them. Stop shouldering all of this, and tell us what you need help with." Dean claps his brother on the back.

Sam thanks Dean and agrees to tell them when he needs something. Sam hugs his big brother.

Cas walks in when the brothers are hugging. "Awww isn't that sweet."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the chick flick moments." Dean clears his throat.

Sam goes to leave and tells them not to be late, they have to be at Perkin's at 9 a.m.

(A half hour later)

Dean's been very quiet on the drive to Perkins. Cas unbuckles his seat belt and moves to the middle seat of Baby. He places his hand on Dean's thigh moving it slowly up to Dean's cock. The tips of his fingers gently brushing up against his jeans, tempting Dean. Cas whispers into his ear, "You know if we get there early enough we can park in the back and neck for a while like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Cas, you're a cock tease. I think it's too light out for what I want to do to you in the backseat. I'm positive we'd get arrested." Dean gives his famous sex wink.

Cas laughs at Dean knowing that the take charge side of him drives his boyfriend crazy. "You love this side of me don't you?

"Hell yeah I do. Just wait till later Cas, I'll give you complete control."

"Can't wait babe, can't wait!"

(Dean's phone)

DW: Hi Sam, what's up?

SW: Where are you two? Did you two make a pit stop?

DW: Sam, we are literally pulling into the parking lot right now. We'll be right in.

SW: Ok. See ya in a minute.

DW: Was that it?

SW: Yep. (Sam hangs up)

Dean tells Cas that Sam needs a shot of something. He's way too freaked out.

The two lovebirds have to sit in the car for a minute to ease their erections down. Cas has them both throbbing again. The two make their way into Perkins, Sam meeting them at the front door. He seems a lot more relaxed. _I wonder if someone spiked his soda. He wouldn't put it past Ash or Benny._ Dean thinks to himself.

Everyone seems to be in a great mood. Bobby and John are sitting next to each other, which could be dangerous. When those two are left alone bad things tend to happen. Everyone places their order and talks amongst themselves. Benny and Sam look like they're planning some kind of practical joke. Dean has been on the other end of some of their more devious practical jokes.

The food arrives and the restaurant suddenly becomes very quiet. No one in the Winchester family or friends of the Winchester's are ever thisquiet. Sam decides to give everyone the low-down for the day.

"Thanks everyone again for coming today. I know this week has been full of wedding activities. Dean, Cas and I going to run some errands after our final tuxedo fitting. If anyone wants to join us you are more than welcome to. John and Bobby said they'll give anyone else a ride back. They're leaving right after the tux fittings. We'll take all the tuxes back with us and set them up in our guest room. If anyone has questions about tomorrow night's activities, please ask myself or Dean. That's it for now. Thanks again." Sam says.

Once everyone's done eating Sam, Bobby, John, Ash, Benny and Kevin head over to the tux shop. Dean tells Sam that he needs to run a quick errand for their mom, and they'll meet them there in about ten to fifteen minutes. Sam tells them they better not be any longer than that. Dean and Cas leave for their secret errand.

"Babe, you want to fill me in on what's going on?" Cas cocks his head in confusion.

Dean explains to Cas that they are going to go get a certificate to the sushi restaurant that Sam and Jo love so much. That he's already booked a room for them at the Spa-La Hotel for the night. Sam and Jo really need a night away before the wedding. They've been so stressed out the last couple days. Also, this way Dean and Cas get the night all to themselves.

"Dean, you surprise me every day. How much did you want to spend on the certificate? I want to help pay for it." Cas says.

"I was thinking a hundred dollars. This way they can get whatever they want. They don't have to worry about anything."

Dean pulls up to the restaurant, Cas tells him he will run in and get the certificate. Dean tries to give him some money but he refuses it.

Dean's phone beeps, and it's Sammy wondering where they are. Dean responds by telling Sam that they will be there in just a few minutes. Cas returns and tells Dean they better hurry before Sam calls.

Dean just laughs, "It's a little too late for that, he already texted me."

Sam's standing outside the shop waiting for his brother and Cas to get there. He gives them his perfect bitch face. "It's about damn time you two, where have you been? Benny's finishing up now and that just leaves the two of you. So far everyone's tux has fit and hopefully we can get home before it's too late. I want to take Jo out tonight" Sam says.

"Sam you need to settle, we were gone for 10 minutes." Dean says.

Sam escorts them into the shop. Dean and Cas' tux fit just perfectly. They place all the tuxedos in the back seat of Baby. This puts a damper on Dean's plans for the ride home. Oh well, he'll just have to wait a little longer to get Cas into the backseat.

The four of them head over to the mall. They make a plan to meet in the front of Beanie's (a hat store) if they get separated. Benny and Sam get there first.

Dean and Cas get caught up in each other's lips in the car. Dean is having a really hard time keeping his hands to himself. He wants to tear the clothes off of Cas and ravage his body.

By the time they get into the mall, Sam and Benny are both in Beanie's and they have over a dozen slouch beanie hats picked out. Dean and Cas have to wrestle the two out of the store. Cas gets Benny out first. Dean is having a little harder time, since Sam is taller and faster than Dean.

Cas is explaining to Benny where they went and about the night in the spa for Jo and Sam. Benny tells him that Sam wants to go to the sushi restaurant for lunch but knows that Dean won't go for it. Cas tells him that he'll talk to Dean and see what he can do.

Dean finally wrangles Sam out of Beanie's and they make a plan to pick up all the gifts. Cas and Dean stay together because Cas doesn't know where anything is. Benny and Sam go their own ways. They agree to meet back at Beanie's in forty-five minutes.

"Babe, Benny told me that Sam really wants to go to the Sushi restaurant for lunch. What are we going to do? Should we give the certificate to Sam so he knows? Maybe he won't want to go there for lunch and dinner." Cas says.

"Of course he does. He thinks that you'll be able to convince me to go. I guess he isn't wrong is he? It was pretty damn good. I guess we should just tell him when we meet back up. If he still wants to go I'll go. I'll let you order for me though. I love when you take charge." Dean plunges his tongue into Cas' mouth, exploring a little.

Dean and Cas make it back first, Benny is right behind them and then Sam. Dean tells his brother that he needs to tell him something.

"Sam, Cas and I wanted to get you and Jo something to help you two relax before the wedding. We booked a room for you two at Spa La-Hotel and a certificate to your favorite restaurant. The room is already paid for and here's the certificate. Benny told us you wanted to eat there for lunch. If you still want to, we can. The certificate is for you and Jo though. The room is under your name. So...I'm starving, can we get going?"

"You'll really eat there, Dean?" Sam ask.

"This one time for you, Sam, I will. Cas said you guys used to eat there all the time. I'll just let him order for me." Dean says.

"To the sushi bar!" Sam exclaims. He's already about ten steps ahead of them. Either he's really hungry or he doesn't want to give Dean a chance to change his mind. The rest of them have to jog to catch up to him. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean gets into Baby, "Remember, Angel..." Dean gets cut off by the hottest lips.

"I know Babe, our little secret." Cas whispers into his boyfriends mouth as he's trying to control himself.

Just the smallest kiss between the men can turn them both on enough to want to tear each other's clothes off. Dean and Cas are so turned on by each other that they have to remind themselves where they are.

Sam called Jo on the way over to the restaurant to let her know what Cas and Dean did. He lets her know that they'll be home by 5 p.m. and that she should be packed and ready. Jo is so excited, since they can both definitely use the night off. She tells Sam to give Dean and Cas a kiss and hug for her. Sam promises the hug but no way is he kissing his brother or Cas.

Benny and Sam beat them there and wait for Cas and Dean to arrive. Dean finally pulls up ten minutes later, both of their hair is slightly messed up and Cas has a new love mark on his collarbone. He's buttoning up his shirt as they walk into the restaurant, Sam is just shaking his head at the two of them. He's very happy for them, but sometimes they act like teenagers.

Immediately the hostess starts flirting with Dean, Cas notices and he wraps his arm around Dean's waist and pulls him in closer. She catches on and turns her flirtation to Sam and Benny, both of them are soaking up all the extra attention.

Cas makes sure for the rest of the lunch that everyone knows that Dean is his and only his.

"You are so fucking hot when you get all possessive and jealous. I want you so bad right now." Dean whispers into Cas' ear, grabbing his hand under the table and then placing it on his hardening cock.

Dean lets Cas order for him, he tells him as long there is no tentacles, he'll try it. Sam's surprised that his take charge brother is letting his new boyfriend order for him. He's still surprised that Dean is sitting across from him. He never thought he would get Dean to try sushi. He's changed a lot, though, since Cas got to town. Sam's thinking he should have introduced them a while ago.

Dean's happy that Sam and Benny, his brother and best friend, are enjoying themselves. _Benny seems to be happier than he has in a while. Sam is marrying his best friend in two days. Cas is sexier than ever. Today has turned out to be a great day. Mom is making up a romantic picnic basket for my surprise for Cas tonight. I knew Mom would accept my relationship with Cas, but I never expected Dad to be so easy going. I can't believe how everyone has accepted us. That damn blue-eyed, trench coat wearing man. He has turned my life upside down. I sound like a teenage romance movie._ Dean shakes his head, but has a huge smile on his face.

"You still with us Dean-o?" Sam waves his hand in front of Dean's smiling face.

"Yeah I'm here. Oh, great our food is here. What did you order for us Cas?" Dean ask.

Cas tells him what he orders, and it's not what he ordered last time. Dean has a scared look on his face. "Just eat up Dean, it will be good. I promise no tentacles anywhere in there." Cas smiles at him.

Everyone cleans their plates, Dean even tries some food from Benny and Sam's plates. He's not really sure what he's eating but he is trying to be a good sport for Sam. While Dean and Sam are arguing about who's going to pay, Benny gets up and pays the bill. The brothers are so wrapped up in arguing that they don't realize that Benny and Cas are laughing at them. Benny finally clears his throat and tells them that the bill is paid and they should probably head back home.

(One hour later)

Benny asks Sam to please drop him off at Toni's bakery. "Is there something going on with you and Toni?" Sam asks.

Benny tells him that they started seeing each other a few weeks ago, and everything is going really well. Benny is recently divorced, his wife walked out on him after six-years of marriage. She decided she didn't want to be tied down to someone who works all the time. Benny owns his own sporting store, the main one in their home town of Lawrence. She loved the money but got bored with the marriage. Sam drops him off and heads home to unload all these packages.

Dean and Cas are already home and they have all the tuxes laid out in the spare bedroom. Jo helps them carry in packages from the car. She's all packed and ready to go. She bombards Dean and Cas with hugs and kisses for their thoughtful gesture. Cas helps Sam unload the rest of his truck.

The almost newlyweds head out to their romantic night. Jo can't seem to thank Cas and Dean enough. They eventually end up pushing them out the door. Dean asks Cas to go get some blankets out of his closet and the pillows off the spare bed. Cas has no idea what's going on. "Why do we need blankets and pillows?" Cas ask.

"Please just grab some pillows and a couple blankets and meet me outside in a few minutes. Jo and Sam are not the only ones that I planned a surprise for." Dean slaps his boyfriends perfect ass and pushes Cas up the steps.

Cas knows better than to argue with Dean, and he's back downstairs in just minutes. He also goes to grab the lube out of his drawer only to find it missing. _Hmmm, what exactly does my boyfriend have up his sleeve? I thought we were going to explore the house tonight. He is always surprising me._ Cas is leaning against Baby when Dean walks out with a huge basket full of food and a cooler full of wine, and of course some beer.

"Well, let's get going before it gets dark. We have a little over an hour drive. I can't wait to see the place. I haven't been there in a long time."

Cas climbs in and buckles up. Dean looks over at him with his bottom lip sticking out. Dean is doing his best puppy eyes. "What's with the puppy dog eyes?" Cas ask.

"You're telling me you're going to sit way over there? I thought maybe you'd snuggle up while I drive." Dean pouts.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I can't turn down those eyes." Cas unbuckles and snuggles up as much as he can. He keeps asking where they're going, but Dean refuses to say anything more than a special spot that's close to his heart. He promises Cas that he'll love it and to just sit back and relax.

"Dean are we almost there?" Cas asks, after they've been driving a while, putting on his best pouty face.

Dean reassures him that they'll be there in just a few minutes. Dean also tells him that he better stop pouting or he'll withhold the Dean love. That would be a disappointment, since that's what he had planned for the night. Lots and lots of hot, steamy, orgasmic sex.

Cas throws his head back laughing at his boyfriend. "You wouldn't do that, because then you wouldn't get the Cas love." Cas winks and licks his lips seductively. Dean rolls his eyes at Cas.

Cas has been driving Dean crazy all day. First in the car before breakfast, getting him all hard. Then seeing him in his tux, the make out session before the mall and lunch. Now sitting next to him smelling all Cas like, breathing his hotness on Dean's throat. Dean finally finds the dirt road he's been looking for. He pulls into a hidden driveway and pulls Baby up between two huge weeping willows.

Dean gets out and rushes around the front of the car and hurries to Cas' side to open the door for him. Dean holds his hand out and pulls him out of the car. He pulls him closely and whispers into Cas' ear. "Tonight you will find out how much I love you, and how badly I love fucking you! Only YOU. Tonight I am going to rock your world Castiel Novak." Dean crashes his lips against Cas', exploring all areas of his hot welcoming mouth.

Cas moans into his mouth, his cock is hardening, throbbing against Dean's thigh. Dean's hand finds its way down to his boyfriends hardening cock. Dean starts massaging it, he wants to unbuckle his pants and take him right here, right now. Dean wants to bend him over the hood of Baby and fuck him right there. He knows he needs to pull away so he can get some control over his body.

Dean leads Cas down a pathway, right to his special place. Dean hasn't been here for a long time. This is the place he took Meg on their first day, and it ended being the place he would come to clear his mind after Meg left. He leads Cas over to a huge maple tree, his tree. Dean tells Cas to stay put and he'll be back in a few minutes. Cas is not really sure what's going on with Dean, but he does as he's told.

Dean returns minutes later with his arms full. He hands the blankets to Cas and asks him to spread them out under the tree. He just has a couple more things to get from the car. Cas lays out the blankets and pillows out. Dean comes back with a huge smile of his face. He has a picnic basket and a cooler full of wine and beer. Dean's setting the food out, trying to find the wine glasses when Cas' phone rings.

"I will call whoever it is back later."

"Go ahead Angel, I have a few more things to set up. I can't seem to find the wine glasses."

"It's Gabe. I haven't heard from Gabe since Christmas." Cas sounds worried.

CN: Gabriel, is everything ok? Mom? Is she ok?

GN: Hello Castiel. I'm well, and Mom is well. How are you? I hear you have some big news.

CN: Great, I'm glad Mom is ok. Everything here is great. I'm assuming Mom and Dad told you about my new job.

GN: Yes they did. They also told me that they met your new boy toy. Is Castiel Novak really picking up his entire life for a man he's only known for a week?

(Castiel rolls his eyes, Gabriel can be so infuriating at times.)

CN: That's not the only reason I'm moving. If you remember right I was originally offered a position at the same law firm as Sam. I turned it down so I could be closer to the family. I've been gone for over four years and I just thought it was time to move home. I've been talking about moving here for a while. So Sam set up an interview for me, and it was pretty much just a formality. They're paying for all of my moving expenses, helping me find a house, and giving me a month to get all moved.

GN: Yes, but you didn't answer my question, Cassie.

CN: Yes, I met someone. A sexy, handsome, kind and loving man. His name is Dean Winchester. He's Sam's older brother. If you met him you would love him. He's amazing!

GN: Well I would love to meet him. I will actually be in Lawrence on Sunday. I know you're not flying back until Tuesday now, so I was hoping the three of us could have dinner...Cas, are you there?

CN: Yeah, I'm here. Um, can I talk to Dean and get back to you on that? I don't see a problem with it, but I know we have brunch on Sunday with Dean's family. I'm sure it will be fine, but I need to check.

GN: Sounds great, Cas. Just let me know sooner rather than later.

CN: It was great talking to you Gabe, I better get back to Dean. I will call you soon.

GN: Goodbye Castiel.

CN: Goodbye Gabe.

Cas tells Dean that was his brother, Gabriel. He hasn't heard from or seen him since Christmas. Gabe has always stuck up for him when it came to their older brother Luci and his bullying. Cas isn't sure what is going to come out of Dean's mouth but he is ok either way, so he asks him about dinner. "Listen, Gabe is going to be in Lawrence on Sunday and wants to have dinner with us that night. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure we can do that. I think we'll be tied up with Sam and Jo until about three or so. Other than that, I'm ok with having dinner with your brother."

"You are amazing Dean Winchester!" Cas gently kisses Dean. Cas decides to wait on calling Gabriel back. Dean has waited long enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean has all the food set out and ready to eat. He has candles set up, a beer opened and a wine glass filled. Cas is all smiles, he still can't believe that he fell in love with such an amazing man.

"Dean, how in the world did you have time to put this all together? We have been together all day."

"I may have had some help. That's my little secret though."

"Oh I am sure I know who that..." Dean cuts him off with a passionate kiss.

Dean hands Cas a glass of wine and an empty plate. He tells him to eat up, he has a lot in store for him tonight.

"You know we didn't have to come all the way out here to fuck around." Cas refills his wine glass.

"Angel by the end of the night you'll want to come back out here every time you want to fuck around. This tree here brings out the beast in me." Dean gives his best sex wink.

"Well then, you better start eating too, Babe. Sounds like we have a long night ahead of us." Cas winks back.

Cas can see lust filled eyes of his sexy boyfriend. He hands a plate full of food towards Dean and tells him to eat up. Once the food is eaten and copious amounts of alcohol is consumed, Cas asks Dean a question, but he's not paying attention. "Earth to Dean!"

"Shit, I forgot something in Baby. You really need to think about getting naked before I get back." Dean runs off to the car.

Cas cleans up the food and packs it all away. He finishes off the bottle of wine and finds another bottle in the cooler. This wine is different than the stuff Dean has at his house. This happens to be his favorite wine. _How in the hell did Dean ever find out about this?_ _I don't know how Dean would even know about this wine. I haven't had this since before I left home for law school. That sneaky little shit, he must have gotten hold of my mom and dad._ Cas is starting to remove his clothes at Dean returns.

Dean is missing his shirt and is slowly undoing his pants. He makes his way to Cas slowly, his erection is in full force pushing against the denim of his jeans. Dean's been thinking about this all day, about having Cas all to himself. No one is around for miles. Cas has his eyes locked with Dean's. Dean stops right before the blanket and starts to push his pants off his perfect, trim hips. Cas stops him. "Babe, please let me." Cas says with lust filled eyes.

"I am all yours Angel Eyes." Dean runs his hands thru Cas' messy sex hair.

Cas in only his boxers makes his way up to Deans chest. He leaves love marks all over Dean's luscious body. His erection still throbbing against his jeans. "Please, Castiel you're killing me here. Please just take my clothes off, take me into your warm, welcoming mouth. Suck me Castiel, suck me hard." Dean moans into his mouth.

"God damnit you're HOT when you talk dirty. Your pleasure is my command, Sir Winchester."

Cas slips his hands into the sides of Dean's pants. He moves his right hand to the front of Dean's pants, slowly rubbing his throbbing cock through his boxers. His left hand sliding Dean's pants off his hips down to his ankles. Cas continues to rub the front of the boxers, and he's aching to feel Dean inside of him. Cas kneels in front of Dean pulling off his boxers. His hard, large cock standing erect, bobbing against his body. He looks up at Dean, locking eyes and pulls him down to the blanket. Cas eases him down onto his back.

He moves in between Dean's thighs, exploring his body. Running his hands over every crevice of his boyfriends perfect canvas. Dean's body shivers with excitement and anticipation.

Dean pulls Castiel up to his face, locking their lips in a hot, wet kiss. Dean wraps his arms around him and rolls him over, Dean now on top. He helps Cas with his boxers and wasting no time he lies on top of Cas, rubbing their erections together. Dean can't hold back anymore. His lips finds their way between Cas' legs, running his tongue up Cas' thigh. He runs his tongue over Cas' berries and back down his other thigh. Cas is squirming under Dean trying to get him to move to his throbbing cock. He continues to tease Cas, causing him to moan Dean's name. "Dean, can you please...please...I want your mouth on my cock!"

Dean finally scoots up and licks the pre-cum off Cas' hard cock. "Come on Babe you're killing me!"

"I can stop if you want me to." Dean lightly licks the tip of Cas' cock.

"Shut your mouth...over my cock, Winchester!"

Dean laughs and takes Cas' large cock fully into his mouth, massaging his berries in his hand. Cas is moaning his name and bucking his cock deep into Dean's mouth. Dean loves when Cas is all ramped up and starts begging him. He brings out his deep sexy voice. "Dean, I want to feel you in me NOW!"

"Ok, let's do something new." Dean asks him to get on his hands and knees, he hands him a couple pillows to kneel on.

Cas gets down on his hands and knees and Dean settles in behind him.

Dean slides in a lubed finger, Cas is pretty tight. He slides in a second finger and starts scissoring him open. Dean's middle finger hits Cas' prostate causing him thrust his ass towards him. Dean's cock is throbbing just aching to slam into Cas. He lubes himself up and slowly makes his way into Cas. Easily finding his stride and starts picking up the speed and slams into him. Dean pulls almost all the way out and then slams into his prostate.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK DAMN! Again Dean again!" Cas cries out.

Dean grabs onto Cas' hips giving him better leverage. Dean leans into Cas and thrusts again, with every thrust he is hitting Cas' prostate. Dean slows his pace, he doesn't want to release yet.

"Please Babe, please! Faster!" Cas is crying out.

Dean picks up the speed again, thrusting into Cas, who releases hard. He bends over him and thrusts into him one more time and releases. Dean almost passes out from the high of the orgasm, as he falls onto the blanket next to Cas.

"You ok, Babe?

"Castiel that was so fucking amazing. I actually think I blacked out a little."

Cas has to take a minute to gather himself, and slow his heartrate before he can move.

Cas grabs Dean a beer and he grabs the bottle of wine that he found earlier, but doesn't open it. Handing Dean the beer he asks, "Babe where did you find this wine? This is my favorite, I haven't had it in years."

Dean sits up and kisses Cas on the forehead. "I heard from a little birdie that this may be your favorite wine. I can tell you, this was not easy to find." Dean is blushing.

"Dean Winchester are you blushing?" Cas lifts his face up and kisses him gently. "Dean no one has ever done anything like this for me. I have no idea how you did this. I do have an idea how to repay you though." Cas winks.

"I am not sure if little Dean is gonna be ready to go for a little while. We gave him quite a workout, Angel."

"We'll see about that!" Cas wiggles his eyebrows and crawls on top of Dean. Exploring his body with his mouth, paying special attention to his nipples. Cas can feel Dean's erection building against his abdomen. He makes his way down to Dean's hardening cock.

"Look at what we have here, someone looks to have rebounded very quickly." Cas rubs his hand against Dean's cock, taking pride in the fact he can revive him so fast.

 _Cas is fucking amazing. Little Dean has never responded so fast to anyone._ Dean is smiling up at Cas.

He's leaning over Dean, their hard cocks pressed against each other. He leans down and presses his lips against Dean's. "You positive no one is going to show up."

"I promise you..., what do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Angel."

Cas tells Dean to grab the blanket and follow him. Cas leads them back to Baby. He takes the blanket from Dean and lays it on the hood of the car.

Dean is leaning against the driver side door, naked and shivering. Watching his amazing boyfriend, he has no idea what Cas has in mind. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and begins to kiss him aggressively, his tongue exploring all areas of Dean's mouth. Both of the guys are fully erect with their cocks lined up perfectly. Cas has Dean up against the car and is grinding against him, moaning into his mouth.

Cas grabs onto Dean's ass and lifts him up. He wraps his legs around Cas' waist and Cas grinds him into the window. "You ready Babe?" Cas whispers into his mouth. Dean nods and Cas tells him to hold on tight. He carries Dean to the front of Baby and sits him down on the hood. He kisses Dean and pushes him down onto his back, grabs the lube and starts to loosen him up.

Cas enters another finger and easily finds Dean's prostate, he teasingly rubs the tip of his finger over it. "Goddamnit Castiel! Please I want to feel you in me."

Cas pulls him down further and thrusts into him. "OH FUCK YES!" Dean cries out.

Cas gazes at him and thrusts in again hitting his most sensitive spot. Dean cries out begging for Cas to speed up. Cas leans over and grabs hold of Dean's hips and starts thrusting into Dean.

"OH FUCK ME NOVAK! OH FUCK YES!!!!"

"WINCHESTER YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GREAT!!!!"

The guys are moaning each other's names, as Cas thrusts wildly, jerking Dean's cock with a free hand. He thrusts in hard, one last time, and they release within seconds of each other, completely out of breath.

"You fucking rock my world Novak!" Dean pulls Cas up to him and plunges his tongue into Cas' mouth.

"Would you like to play here some more or do you want to head back to the picnic?" Cas ask

"Let's go back to the picnic. I think we both need to get a drink and a snack. I still have a lot planned for us tonight." Dean jumps down from Baby and pulls Cas down, and they wrap themselves in the blanket.

Dean can't keep his hands to himself, as he keeps grabbing onto his boyfriend's perfect little ass and hips. Halfway back to the picnic area, Dean has Cas pinned up against a tree, he's halfway down to Cas' throbbing erection. "Dean I hate to say this but can we pick this up at the blanket, this tree is killing my back."

"I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't think that the tree wouldn't be the most comfortable place." He laughs, grabbing Cas' hand and they run back to the tree.

Cas grabs a beer for Dean and opens up the other bottle of wine for himself. The guys lay out the blanket under the tree, and Dean lies down, gazing at his boyfriend. Cas turns around to hand Dean his beer and locks eyes with him. _I still can't believe this man is my boyfriend. He is gorgeous, way out of my league, kind, and an amazing fucking lover._ Dean kisses Cas to break him out of his trance.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out there." Dean sounds concerned.

Cas reassures him that his life is great.


	21. Chapter 21

"Babe, you never did tell me where you found this wine, or who told you about it."

"That's my little secret. I will say that I think your mom really likes me." Dean kisses Cas on the forehead.

"I should have known. That night on skype, I knew she was smitten with you. I think she fell in love with you as fast as I did."

Dean isn't sure what to say to that. Instead he leans in and kisses him like he never has, with passion and love like he never wants to stop kissing him, and only him for the rest of his life. "Castiel, I love you so much. I'm so glad we are not gonna be doing this long distance.

"Me, too, Dean. Do you want another beer?"

"No I'm good. Is there any water in there? I could use some water."

Cas hands him a water and then pushes him down on the blanket. "I believe it's my turn to pleasure you, so lay back and relax."

Dean lies back on the pillow with his hands behind his head and takes in the scenery.

"Tell me what you want me to do Dean." Cas locks eyes with Dean and brushes the tip of his tongue over the slit of Dean's already hard cock.

"Right there, that's what I want. More of that, more of your tongue on my cock. I want to feel my dick in your mouth.." He practically growls. "I want you to suck me 'til I blow."

Castiel takes Dean fully into his mouth. The tip of his cock is hitting the back of Cas' throat. Dean's eyes are closed, and he wavers between groaning and hissing Cas' name, running his hands through his thick hair.

"Oh god, Castiel, SUCK ME."

Cas doesn't want him blowing yet, so he moves his lips to the inner part of his thighs. Taking his sweet time, moving his mouth so close to Dean's cock, he lightly blows on his balls, and moves to his other thigh. He moves up to the base of his cock and starts to suck on his balls, one at a time. "Goddammit, Cas! You're killing me!" Dean cries out.

Cas looks up at Dean and locks their eyes. "Dean, you know I love torturing you. Tell me again what you want."

"I want you sucking me! I want your mouth around my hard cock. I want you to suck me 'til I cum in your mouth."

Cas flicks his tongue in the slit of Dean's cock. Dean is grasping onto the blanket as Cas takes him fully in his mouth. Dean is so close to cumming, "Please Angel! Please suck me hard!"

Cas wraps a fist around him and starts pumping the base of his cock while his mouth sucks on the head, tongue in his slit, and Dean cums so hard he's shaking. He swallows what he can and crawls up to Dean's mouth. Both guys exploring each other's mouth with hunger. Wet, hot tongues battling for dominance. The guys break apart and fall onto their backs, gazing up at the stars.

"This place is amazing Dean. How exactly do you know about this place?"

"Well, I own it. When Grandma and Grandpa Campbell both passed away, Sam and I both got a piece of their land. They had divided up their fifteen acres of hunting land and we both got a piece. One day, I really want to build a log cabin out here."

"It really is beautiful out here. I was wondering how you knew no one would come wandering by."

"Yeah, I love it. When we were kids we use to come hunting with our Grandpa, Dad and Mom. We loved it out here, and still do. It's so quiet and peaceful."

Cas is snuggled up to Dean, head on his chest. "Don't be falling asleep Angel. I believe it is my turn to pleas..."

"Babe I am so happy right now. All I want is for you to hold me. This night has been amazing." Cas kisses Dean's chest and places his hand over his heart.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"I love you, too, Castiel Novak."

Both guys are almost asleep with Dean's phone goes off. He never bothered to shut it off because he usually doesn't get coverage out here. Dean looks at it to see it is Sam, why the hell is he calling at 2 a.m.

DW: Sam is there something wrong?

SW: Dean-o, Deanarina, Deanie!!!! You are the bess brother in the worl, an, I love you man.

DW: (chuckling) So, uh, Sammy have you had a little too much to drink? Do you know what time it is?

SW: Screw the tsime, Deanmeisser! You are are the BESS big brother in tha whoooole fuckin' worl. You are the bessess bess man!

DW: Thanks Sammie, and you are the bestest little brother, but I really think you need to get some sleep.

SW: Yeah, I might be a lil' drunk, but I need to tsell you somethin' really, really importan.... Are you lissenin' Dean?

DW: Yes Sammy.

SW: Tha' Mega-Bitch, Meg, she was NEVER good 'nuff for you, Dean-o. You're amasin', carin', and the loviness' guy, ever. You deserve so mush better, an' you'n Cas, you DESERVE each other. You two are sh-s-soul-mates. You better not fuck this up, Dean-o.

DW: No worries, Sam. I won't fuck this up, I promise. You need to get some sleep, Sammy. Today is a big day, and you only have a few hours to rest. Good night Sammy.

SW: I love you Dean, tell Cas I love him tooooo...

DW: Sam? Sammy?

Dean chuckles again and ends the call.

"Well, I guess Sammy fell asleep. He was a little drunk. Cas, are you still awake?"

Cas mumbles something incoherent.

"Good night, Angel. I love you," Dean whispers, kissing him gently on the forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean believes he's having an amazing dream. Cas is perched over him like a vision. His hands are all over him, lips leaving kisses up and down his body. He's kneeling between Dean's muscular thighs as he places his luscious lips over Dean's throbbing, thick cock. Dean starts to buck his hips against Cas not realizing yet that this isn't a dream.

Cas has to hold Dean's hips down, which is when he wakes to realize Cas is giving him a good-morning blow job. "Oh wow, Castiel, I thought I was having a dream. You're fucking AWESOME!" Dean places his hands behind his head and takes in the beautiful body of his amazing boyfriend.

Cas returns to Dean's cock. He moves his tongue over the tip and licks up the pre-cum. He then runs his tongue down the shaft of Dean's cock and licks his balls, tongue lapping circles around them. Dean is whimpering with pleasure, begging him to take him.

"Patience, Winchester."

"Cas, you're driving me nuts!"

He knows Dean's on the edge, so close to cumming, so he takes him deep, licking the base of his cock. Placing his hands on his balls and gently rubbing his thumbs over them.

"Novak!" Dean cries, releasing into Cas' mouth. "Sorry, Angel, I wanted to give you a better warning than that. You sure know how to push my buttons."

Cas crawls up and kisses Dean. "You ready to go, Babe?"

Dean shakes his head eagerly, and Cas tells him to get on all fours.

Dean smirks. "You just want to play with my nice ass."

Cas laughs at Dean and slaps him on the ass. He gently inserts a finger in Dean to loosen him. He adds another finger and he brushes over the tip of his overly sensitive prostate. "I'm ready Angel, so damn ready."

"Someone sure is impatient this morning." Cas winks at his lover. "I really like impatient Dean."

Cas lines his hard cock up with Dean and pushes in. Dean is still pretty loose from the night before.

"Oh Yes, Oh Fuck Yes!"

Cas thrusts in hard and fast hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dean is crying out Cas' name. "Right fucking there Angel, right there."

Both men are breathing heavily as Cas thrusts in one more time and releases. He falls onto the blanket. Dean lies down on top of him. Cas wraps his arms around him rolls them so they are lying next to each other on the blanket. The guys lie there for several minutes just holding each other. There has been a lot of sex, blow-jobs and groping in the last 24 hours, and they're both exhausted.

"Angel, we should probably pack up and head out. We need to beat the love birds back. We also need to shower and get ready for the next couple days."

"I will get up from here if you promise that we can shower together when we get back."

"Hell yeah, let's get going."

Castiel kisses Dean and chuckles. "You drive me crazy Winchester, in so many ways, so many damn sexy, good ways."

Dean jumps up and grabs his clothes, and hands Cas' clothes to him.

"Are you a little anxious to get back to the house?" Cas asks, chuckling.

"Hell yeah. You, naked, wet in the shower with the possibility of amazing shower sex? I'm ready to go." Dean gives Cas his best come hither look.

Dean is packing up their belongings and runs them back to Baby. Cas folds up the blankets, grabs the pillows, and puts them in the car. "I think we've got everything. Let's head back and jump in the shower!" Dean kisses Cas one more time before he jumps in baby and heads towards home.

(One Hour later)

Cas and Dean return home a little after 10 a.m. to find that Jo and Sam are still not home. The guys unload baby and head upstairs to Dean's room. Dean goes straight into the bathroom to get the shower warmed up. Cas sneaks up behind him and starts kissing his neck. Dean turns around to find a very naked Cas.

"Someone sure is eager to get in the shower." Dean grabs his ass and kisses him roughly, and Cas helps Dean off with his clothes. Dean is naked within seconds. "We should probably get in the shower Cas, you're shivering."

He takes Cas' hand and pulls him into the shower, and Cas' hands are all over Dean, he has no control when it comes to him. He pushes Dean up against the wall and starts kissing him passionately. Their erections are aligned perfectly, throbbing against each other. Cas reaches down and wraps his hand around both of their hard cocks, stroking them together, making Dean gasp.

Dean leans in and whispers into Cas' ear. "It's your turn to tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to bend me over and push your thick, hard cock into my tight ass. I want you to fuck me until you cum in me, Dean." Cas whispers back.

Dean's erection is throbbing so hard it hurts. Cas' sex voice is such a fucking turn on. "I swear you lower your voice when we're having sex just to turn me on more. You drive me insane, Novak."

Dean grabs onto Cas' ass and bends him over. He inserts a finger to loosen him, and Cas is already bucking against his finger.

"Come on Babe, I am more than ready."

Dean enters him slowly and immediately finds his prostate. "Yes, right there, Dean, right fucking there!" Cas cries out.

He picks up the pace and starts thrusting harder and deeper into Cas. "Tell me what you like Angel. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"Oh FUCK yeah, I like that right there. Just like that Winchester, just like that."

Dean leans over Cas and grabs onto his hard cock. Dean strokes him, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Fuck! Cas you feel so damn amazing." Dean is so close to cumming, he thrust in and releases.

Dean stands up and turns Cas around so he can help him cum. He gets on his knees and takes him fully into his mouth, stroking him with his lips a few times, then he licks down the back of his hard cock. Dean moves his tongue to the base, and lightly brushes the tips of his berries with his tongue. Cas combs his hands through Dean's wet, slick hair, moaning out his name. Licking the head of his hard cock, Dean takes him fully in his mouth once more, and Cas starts pulling on his hair. Dean looks up at him and flicks the tip of his tongue into the slit of his cock.

"Oh, Dean, I'm gonna cum!" Dean takes the tip of Cas' cock and sucks on it, he sucks on it hard. Cas releases into Dean's hot mouth, his knees shaking. He pulls Dean back up and kisses him hungrily, mouths mashing together, both guys enjoying the sweet taste of each other.

They finally break apart, both of them still trying to catch their breath. "I suppose we should wash up and get dressed before the love birds get home. " Cas sighs.

They wash up and get out of the shower. Taking turns drying each other off leads to another groping session. Cas picks Dean up and plops him onto the bed. Cas props himself up over Dean and starts kissing him when there's a knock at the door. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"What the fuck? We're naked!" Dean yells.

"It's just me guys. When you're done doing whatever you two are always doing, can you please come downstairs?" Sam chuckles and yells back.

"Yeah Sam, we will be down in a few." Cas yells.

"Ok. Thanks guys, no hurry!"  Sam yells back and turns to go downstairs.

"All I want to do is make my horny-ass boyfriend scream my name in the throes of love." Dean puts on his best pouty face.

"Later, Babe I promise, I will scream whatever you want me to, later."

"I'm holding you too that, Angel." Dean laughs and kisses his boyfriend.

"What do you think this is all about?" Cas ask.

"Who the hell knows with these two. Probably some chick flick moment." Dean says.

The guys get dressed and head downstairs walking hand-in-hand. Cas loves holding hands with Dean. He just loves knowing that he's there beside him. They walk in on the love birds, Sam and Jo, making out on the couch.

"Eww you two! Not on my couch." Dean makes a funny face.

"So you two can make out on the couch but we can't?" Sam asks.

"Damn right, I paid for the couch." Dean says sarcastically.

Sam and Jo just shake their heads at Dean. Cas laughs at him and kisses his forehead.

"Is this why you called us down here? So we could watch you two make-out?" Dean asks.

Sam asks them to please have a seat. The two of them want to talk to Dean and Cas. Dean isn't sure he's ready to hear what they have to say. Dean starts acting jittery.

"Babe what's wrong?" Cas looks at Dean with deep concern.

"I think I'm having an attack. I don't like sit down chats." Dean starts gasping for breath, he grabs onto Cas' leg. Cas starts rubbing his hand. Talking to him in his calm voice.

"Sam, please run and get Dean's meds." Jo yells at Sam.

"Babe, are you ok? You need to calm down, just breathe, Dean." Cas is now freaking out a little bit. Dean never told me he had an anxiety disorder.

Sam gets back with his medicine and injects him. It usually only takes about twenty seconds for it to kick in. Dean's breathing is getting better and his color is returning to normal. Dean looks to Cas and he finds tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Angel I'm ok. Really I am. I just get anxiety attacks once in a while, and the only thing that helps me is an injection. I'm sorry I scared you. I should have told you but I didn't really expect this to happen." Says Dean.

Cas wraps his arms around him and holds on for several minutes.

Sam clears his throat. "Dean, if you can, I think you should try to explain to Cas why this happens."

"Cas, when Meg left she never told me she was leaving. She called Sam and told him and Jo, and they had to tell me. That was the first time I ever had an anxiety attack. I haven't had one in a long time. When Sam and Jo said they wanted to talk to us I had a flash black and the attack just came on. I'm really sorry I scared you, Angel. I never wanted you to find out this way. The good thing is that the injection is good for 48 hours so I should be good through the weekend. Smile Angel, it'll be ok. Now give me a kiss and we'll let Sam and Jo get on with their talk. I love you, Castiel." Dean kisses Cas softly and they give their attention to the love-birds.

Cas smiles at Dean and kisses him back. "I love you too, Winchester."

"Ok you two, we both have a couple of things we want to say. Nothing bad, we just want to thank you for a couple things. Jo wants to go first, go ahead Hon." Sam says.

"Castiel, you're one of my closest and dearest friends. When we first met I thought you were an odd guy, and your obsession with bees cracked me up. Now, that's what I love most about you. Your quirkiness and kindness, and your unconditional love for your friends. Sam and I were very sad when you chose to move away after graduation but we understood why you did. It didn't make it any easier but we understood. When Sam asked me to marry him I was excited for a couple reasons. The first one is obvious. The second one was because I knew that Sam was going to ask you to stand up for him. This meant I got to see you. When Sam thought of setting you two up, I was surprised. I knew you were Cas, but I never got that vibe from Dean. The more I thought about it the more I could see the two of you together. I just didn't know if Dean-o would ever admit it. Now that you're with him, I can't see either of you with anyone else. You two are perfect together. I love you both so much." Jo finishes with tears in her eyes.

Jo gets up and hugs both of the guys. Cas has tears welling up in his eyes, and Dean wipes them away with the back of his hand. He kisses him gently and whispers, "I love you.'

"I guess it's my turn then." Sam says. "Dean, Dean, Dean. You're the best brother anyone can ask for. You've always been there for Jo and I when we needed you. There have been so many times that I wanted to kick your ass, but in no way does that outweigh how much I love you. You've always been there to tell me everything's gonna be ok. I never thought I'd see you happy again, see you smile, or laugh. Just be the old Dean before the bitch came into our lives. What she did to you was cruel and unfair. She was a manipulative, conniving bitch that took you for everything she could.  But that was the past. This is the now, the future. You have Cas now, and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I hope this is forever, and that you and Cas are meant to be. You are two of my favorite people. It makes me happy that you  make each other happy." Sam has to stop before he starts crying.

"Thanks, both of you, thank you so much. You two mean the world to me, also. Castiel, you know how I feel about you." Dean winks seductively at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Sam and Jo, you mean the world to me, also. I love you two so much. And, Dean, if we get some free time...I will definitely show you how much you mean to me." Cas winks back at Dean.

"Ok you two cut it out. I don't want that image in my head the rest of the day." Sam makes gagging noises and laughs at Dean and Cas.

"Ok, are we done with all the mushy stuff now?" Dean ask.

"Yeah, Yeah Dean-o. Let's get on with the rest of the day." Sam says.

Sam and Jo go over the day's events. Jo and the bridal party have to be at the barn to decorate at 1 p.m. The guys have an easier day. Sam had offered for them to help decorate but the ladies said they could handle it. Jo tells the guys that she needs to get ready, and she runs to collect her belongings for the day.

Sam tells the guys that he's treating them all to a round of mini-golf and lunch. They're going to meet Garth, Benny, Kevin and Ash at the course. Unfortunately, their Dad and Bobby were not able to get out of work for the afternoon, but they'd be meeting them at the barn for the rehearsal.

"Sounds good, Sammy. We're ready to go, we're waiting on you today. Why don't you go wash that mop on your head and we'll be ready when you are." Dean says.

"When I come back down I expect to see you two fully dressed." Sam chuckles and runs to his room.

"I bought this couch, and I'll do whatever I want on it." Dean yells back to Sam.

Dean pulls Cas' lips to his. Before they realize it, they're missing half their clothes. Their erections are throbbing, aching to be released from their jeans.

Sam returns twenty minutes later to find two half naked men. "Come on you two, really? I was gone for twenty minutes and you horn balls are half naked. You guys are impossible sometimes, I don't know what to do with you two." Sam laughs at Cas and Dean.

"Um, just give us a couple minutes and we'll be ready." Cas says, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"While you two are calming down, I'll go clean the car out. Come out when you're ready." Sam chuckles and walks outside.

"How are you feeling, babe? Do you have another one of those injections?" Cas asks.

"I can only do one every forty eight hours. I'm sure Sam still has some of my anxiety medicine in his car, but I'll check before we leave." Says Dean.

The guys get up and walk out to the garage. "Sammy, do you still have some of my anxiety meds in your glove box?" Dean ask.

"I think so, but you better check." Sam says.

"Yep! There's a whole bottle in here. Let's get going." Dean says.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam, Dean and Cas beat the rest of the guys to the mini-golf course. They each get their ball and putter and wait patiently for the others when the manager tells them they can practice if they want. There's nobody else on the course, so Cas starts practicing.

Slowly, the rest of the guys show up. Surprisingly, John and Bobby were able to get out of work. John even had a hug for his boys and Castiel. Sam and Dean exchange a puzzled glance but not without John seeing it.

"What? I can't hug my sons...and Castiel?" John ask.

"Of course you can, John." Cas says with a smile and a pat on John's back.

The rest of the guys grab their ball and putter leaving Cas and Dean alone.

Dean pulls Cas close and whisper's into his ear. "Another reason I love you, Castiel Novak. You're amazing with my dad. He really likes you." Dean kisses the back of his neck.

Cas turns around and wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him ever so gently. "I love you, Dean."

"Would you two please stop eye-fucking and join the rest of us." Sam says.

"We're gonna break up into two groups. Dad, Dean, Castiel and Bobby you'll be in the first group. The second group will be Benny, Ash, Garth, Kevin and myself. The larger group can go first." Says Sam.

(2 & ½ hours later)

The groups ended up blending together and so far Garth and Sam are in the lead. Cas has been having troubles keeping the ball on the green. John and Bobby have been causing trouble the entire game, and they keep moving balls around and knocking them off the course. Benny and Kevin gave up a long time ago – they pretty much showed up just for the laughs, and with Bobby and John here there have been plenty of laughs. Dean hasn't even played half the holes, because he's been too busy watching Cas. He's so fucking adorable when he gets flustered.

"Ok we're down to the last hole. I can proudly say that I beat my brother! Dean-o, did you even try?" Sam chuckles.

Dean just gives him his best bitch face. For once, he couldn't care less that he lost to Sammy.

Since it took so long for one round of golf, the guys are going to head over and see if the ladies need any help after all with decorating. Sam tells everyone that Dean, Cas and himself are going to go pick up some pizza and they'll meet them at the barn.  
  
"Sam, if you want to ride with Dad and Bobby that's fine. Cas and I can pick up the pizzas." Dean says.

"You and Cas just wanna fool around." Sam says.

"Never! How dare you?" Dean chuckles at Sam.

"Yeah sure Dean-o! You two better come right to the barn after you pick up the pizza. No hot-roddin' around in my car. Also, I don't want to find any stains in my backseat." Sam throws his keys at Cas and runs to catch up with his Dad.

"Come on, sexy, let's go pick up those pizzas." Cas winks at Dean. The guys say good bye and head out the door.

.......................................

Sam explains to his Dad and Bobby what happened that morning with Dean. John is concerned for Dean, he doesn't want Meg having any control over his oldest.

John and Bobby both ran into Meg and Fergus yesterday morning. Bobby had told them to leave town, but knowing that douche, he didn't leave. They both decide they better tell Sam before they get to the barn.

"Sam, we have some not so great news. We ran into Meg and Fergus yesterday. We told them to buzz off and leave town right away but I'm guessing neither of them are smart enough to listen." John says.

"Great. Just fucking great. Why can't they get the point? Are they both really this stupid? God forbid if either of them show up at the wedding or reception." Sam is fuming.

"It'll be ok son. If they try something, we'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." John reassures Sam.

...........................................

Cas and Dean are waiting for the pizzas to be done when Dean decides he better share some more with Cas.

"Cas, I think I need to tell you a little more about what happened this morning."

"Anything, Babe." Cas takes Dean's hand in his.

"After what Meg did, I fell into a deep depression. I never tried to hurt myself, but I almost lost my business. I tried to drive my family and friends away. I didn't care anymore. The only thing that snapped me out of my depression was finding out that Sam had asked Jo to marry him. Slowly, I started coming out of the house, going to my mom and dad's, spending time down at Ellen's and NOT drinking. I went back to work and life just seemed to get better day by day. I was hurt at first that Sam hadn't asked me to stand up for him. Once I started getting a lot better, Sam and Jo asked me to join them for dinner at this fancy restaurant and Sam asked me to be his best man. I was so excited to stand up for my baby brother. I think Sam was testing me, to see if I was really better or just putting on an act for the family." Dean says with some shakiness in his voice.

"Dean, I want you to know that nothing you can say can scare me away. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere, ok? I am here, for the good and the bad." Cas kisses him gently.

"This week has been so great, that... I was afraid to tell you. I haven't cared for anyone – ANYONE - since Meg. Mostly on purpose. I held back any feelings that I may have had. You're different, Castiel. I tried to fight what I was feeling for you. I blamed it on Sam,like he put these thoughts in my head. I didn't know they were real at first. Then that night I brushed my lips over yours, and I knew then that I had feelings for you. I was scared as hell but I knew." Dean kisses Cas on the forehead.

"I had feelings for you the minute I looked into your gorgeous green eyes. I just didn't think you would feel the same way." Cas starts kissing Dean when his phone goes off.

The pizza is ready, but they had no idea how many Sam ordered. It was a little ridiculous. Dean goes to pay, but the cashier tells them that the guy that ordered the pizzas already paid for them. Dean and Cas grab what they can and the cashier grabs the last of the pizzas. Dean pulls out a twenty for a tip, and hands it over to the cashier. "Thanks so much. We appreciate your help."

Dean and Cas both get into the SUV and take off for the barn. Cas is unable to keep his hands off of Dean. Thanks to Cas, he now has a throbbing erection and Cas won't stop kissing his neck.

"Castiel, you need to stop. I have to calm myself down and I can't do that if you have your lips on my neck."

"How about we drop off the pizza and go find a back road and neck for a couple of hours? We don't really have to be here till five, anyway.." Cas winks at Dean seductively.

"You have NO idea how badly I want to, but do you know how mad Sam would be?" Dean pouts.

Dean and Cas pull up to the barn, and Dean is still trying to calm down little Dean. "You are so naughty, Mr. Novak." Dean says.

"I didn't hear any complaining, Mr. Winchester!" Cas laughs at him.

Dean's phone goes off, and it's Sam wondering if they need help carrying the pizzas. Dean is just about to text back when Sam and Benny are opening up the back to get the food. "You guys going to join us? Or do you need to sit in here for a few more minutes?" Sam asks, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Bitch." Dean Says.

"Jerk." Sam retorts back.

They all grab some boxes and head into where the reception will be held in less than twenty four hours. The barn looks magnificent. The bridal party and the moms did a great job. Jo tells them that there are just a couple things they needed Sam to hang up.

Everyone sits down to eat. Sam can't believe in less than twenty four hours, he's going to be a married man. He takes in the chatter of his friends and family, and everyone seems to be so happy.

Jo still can't believe that tomorrow is one of the biggest days of her life. She's marrying the love of her life, her best friend. She has her closest friends here and she also has the greatest family.   
John surprises them all by standing up and making a speech.

"Just a short speech, I promise. I just wanted to say 'thank you' to all of our friends and family for being here today. I know how much all of you mean to Sam and Jo. I couldn't be more proud of my boys and soon to be daughter-in-law, and I'm just happy that we're all here together. Ok, that's it. No more sappy moments from me." John walks over and hugs his boys.

 


	25. Chapter 25

It's almost 5:00 p.m. and all of the decorations are done. Sam put up the last few after they finished eating lunch. Sam lets everyone know that they're going to start the rehearsal. They don't have a very big wedding party, so it really shouldn't take so long.

"Can everyone please listen. Ash and Garth, come on guys! I need everyone's attention. The faster we can get through this the faster we can get out of here." Sam says.

Sam and Jo explain the run-through of the wedding. Garth will be the first to walk down. Sam will then walk Mary and John to their seats and then he will proceed to walk Ellen to her seat. Next to walk down is Benny and Dot.

Castiel and Lisa are next, and then Dean and Charlie. Dean needs to be standing next to Sam, and Charlie next to Jo. Dean and Charlie also need to make sure they have the rings and their copy of the vows. The wedding march will then begin an all the guests will stand.

Bobby will then walk Jo down the aisle. Once they get to Garth, Bobby and Jo will exchange a hug. Garth will then ask who gives this woman to this man, and Ellen and Bobby will both say "we do" and then the ceremony will start.

There are a few bible verses that the Sam and Jo picked out and then they will do the unity sand. There will be a moment of silence after the unity sand for the departed grandparents. They will then move onto the vows and the exchanging of the rings. And then Garth will announce them as Husband and Wife. Sam and Jo will lead the rest of the wedding party back up the aisle, and Ash and Kevin will usher the mothers to the receiving line after the wedding party.

"Let's do a run through once and see how much everyone paid attention. We only have a couple of hours to get this right. Let's all get in place and get this show on the road." Sam says.

Dean and Cas look at each other and roll their eyes.

Bobby catches them and smacks the back of Dean's head. "Ouch! Damnit! What the hell was that for?" Dean rubs the back of his head.

"Today is not the day to be an idjit." Bobby says.

"Sorry Bobby," Cas and Dean say in unison.

With only a few directions the first practice run goes really well. Sam insists they run through the ceremony one more time. There are a few grumbles, but only because a certain Winchester is hungry. Dean was too busy eye-fucking his boyfriend when everyone was eating lunch. Dean gets a glare from his dad, even though John really doesn't want to run through it again, either.

Instead of arguing, Dean gets in his place and the second run through is under way.

Sam and Jo are very pleased with it. "Ok that was great! Let's pack up and head back to Ellen's for some supper." Sam says.

(Back at Ellen's)

The wedding party are all sitting around laughing and joking when Dean hears John and Bobby yelling at someone. Adam accidentally left the back door unlocked. John heard a noise so he went to go check on it when Fergus and Meg came busting through the delivery door.

Dean jumps up out of his seat and yells, "What the fuck are you douche bags doing here? This is a private party and neither of you were invited!" Dean is furious.

"Well, well Dean. We heard after Meg left you, you started playing for the other team. Isn't that just fucking adorable." Fergus says with a sneer.

Meg has turned her attention to Castiel, and she's circling him like he's a meal. "Let me guess, Dean, this pretty boy here with the ocean blue eyes is your new boy toy. I never did get that rainbow feeling from you. But this...pretty boy here? He's as gay as they come. Tell me Dean, is this your new toy?" Meg continues to circle Cas.

"Castiel is my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate how you're talking to him. He's amazing, and he's actually the greatest thing that has EVER happened to me. He knows how to treat me, he doesn't use me, and he LOVES me. Unlike someone I know." Dean glares at Meg.

Fergus walks closer to Cas to get a better look at him. "Well. Castiel. Isn't that an angelic name. You will learn sooner than later that all Dean is.. is a nice piece of ass. He'll start to treat you like shit before you know it. He'll get sick of your small cock and move...." Cas punches Fergus in the face. Fergus falls hard onto the floor, out cold.

Meg gets up in Cas' face and starts pushing him into the bar. Dean yells at her. "Stop it Meg! Cas may be against hitting a woman, but when it comes to you, I'm not! You're no woman, anyway, you're a fucking bitch. Now back away from him or I WILL punch you. Pick up your piece of ass boyfriend off the floor, and get the hell out of here. You're not welcome here, and you never will be."

Sam slips in between Dean and Meg and holds him back. Meg pulls Fergus up and they're escorted out the front door by Bobby and John.

"We have your license plate number, so you best be out of town in the next hour. If I find out you're still hanging around, I will have Sheriff Mills find you, and personally escort you out of Lawrence.

Meg helps Fergus into his car and she drives off, squealing the tires. She flips them off as she drives away.

The fathers return to make sure Dean and Cas are ok. Adam is apologizing profusely to Ellen and the rest of the party, and Ellen's letting him off the hook. "Adam, it's ok. Everyone's gonna be just fine. Just go check the doors and I'll check on the food. Ash and Kevin, give me a hand in the kitchen for a moment."

Kevin and Ash both head for the kitchen. Dean goes to check on Castiel, hoping he didn't hurt his hand too bad.


	26. Chapter 26

"Angel, let me see your hand. I think you need to get an x-ray. You punched Fergus. You punched him defending me." Dean's voice full pride.

"Dean, don't you get it? I would do anything for you. Punching that ass was, well...fun. I have never punched anyone before, and it felt great. You need to understand how much you mean to me, Dean Winchester." Cas kisses Dean.

"Come on, I'm bringing you in for an x-ray right now. We need to make sure nothing is broken. After all, you have to be all handsome for tomorrow. I'll go let Sam know that I'm driving you to the ER." Dean rushes off to talk to Sam.

Sam offers to drive them, but Dean tells him to stay put. "We'll be back as soon as possible. I'll call mom and let her know what's going on." Dean leads Cas out to Mary's car.

Dean opens the door for him and helps him in, then Dean gets in starts the car. "I'll have you there in just a few minutes." Dean kisses him on the cheek and pulls out towards the hospital.

They get to the hospital, and even though Cas can walk just fine, Dean helps him into the hospital, and has him sit while he checks them in. Dean fills out the appropriate paperwork, gets his insurance card, and the nurse is nice enough to copy down all the information so Dean wouldn't have to.

"Dean, that nurse was flirting with you. I don't like that. Do I need to punch her, also?" Cas lets out a small chuckle.

"Are we jealous Mr. Novak?" Dean kisses him smack on the lips in front of the nurse, just to show that nurse that he is, in fact, taken.

"No, but, Babe, my hand is really throbbing, and I think it is starting to swell quite a bit."

Dean is about to get up and ask what the hold-up is when Cas' name is called. Cas stands up to walk back when he looks back at Dean and holds out his hand to him. "Dean, I want you to come with. I may need your hand to squeeze." Dean grabs onto Cas' hand and walks back with him.

The two guys take turns explaining what happened that led them to the hospital. A nurse comes in to take Cas back for his x-ray. Dean figures he better call his mom, but as soon as he takes out his phone, Cas returns with his arm in a sling. The nurse tells them that the doctor should be back shortly with the results.

The doctor keeps them waiting way too long for Dean's liking. After almost twenty minutes, he returns with Cas' results. "Cas you got lucky. No broken bones, just badly bruised. We're going to wrap your hand to help with the swelling. I want you to keep your arm in this sling and keep your hand elevated. I'll put all these instructions in your discharge papers. I am also sending you home with a pain medication, which may make you tired, so I don't want you driving or doing anything physical for a few days. I'll also have the nurse come in with some extra supplies for wrapping your hand. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Turner says.

Dean kisses Cas and tells him not to worry. He'll be his nurse at home, waiting on him hand and foot.

"A NAUGHTY nurse?" Cas ask.

"Ooh, you're not gonna be an obedient patient,are you?"

"Not if you're my nurse..." Cas gets cut off by the doctor and nurse coming back into the room. 

Dean tells Cas he's going to call his mom while they are re-wrapping his hand. Dean goes to the waiting room.

.............

MW: It's about damn time, Dean. What's going on? We're worried sick about Cas.

DW: Mom, settle down, Cas is just fine. He's feeling no pain right now, because he was given some good pain meds. He has no broken bones, just badly bruised. The doctor is wrapping his hand right now.

MW: Well thank heavens it's not broken. What kind of pain meds are they giving him?

DW: Yeah no doubt, it would be horrible for him to be in a cast tomorrow. I'm not sure what they're sending him home with. I know they gave him something really strong. We shouldn't be here much longer though.

MW: Ok, everyone's done eating. Do you want us to bring back your food? Your dad and I will catch a ride back with Sam and Jo to your house. We can see you there in a little bit.

DW: Yes please, we're both very hungry. Thank you so much, we'll see you all in a bit.

Dean walks back to the room to find Cas with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean ask.

"My meds are wearing off, and when they were wrapping my hand, the doctor accidentally pushed down too hard. The very nice nurse gave me some more meds a few minutes ago." Cas says.

Finally Dean and Cas are leaving the hospital and Cas is getting really tired from the meds they gave him. Dean helps him into the car and they head home.

"Stay there, Angel Eyes, I'll help you out. You need to be careful not to hit your hand."

Mary meets them in the garage. "Honey, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I got Cas, so if you can grab the bag from the hospital, that would be awesome. It has all the discharge stuff in it and Cas' pain meds. I'm gonna get Cas upstairs. He really needs some rest."

"Babe, I don't want to go upstairs. I just want to eat and then you can put me to bed." Cas says to Dean, a little loopy from the pills.

"Ok fine, but as soon as we're done eating, it's off to bed." Dean gives his famous sex smile.

Mary is already in the kitchen warming up Dean and Cas' food. Dean walks into the kitchen to help Mary when there's a knock on the door. He heads for the door when John cuts him off. "I don't want you having to deal with any more bullshit from Fergus and Meg." John says.

John opens the door to find their longtime friend Sheriff Jody Mills.

"Hello Jody, come in please. How can we help you?" John says.

"Hello John, Thanks. I assume Dean, Sam and Cas are all here." Jody says.

"Yes they are. Everyone is in the living room. Come with me." John says.

"Hello everyone, I hate to barge in here but I got a complaint from a Fergus McLeod and Meg Masters. Meg claimed that Castiel punched Fergus for no reason and that Dean pushed her into the bar causing her to hit her head." Jody says.

"Jody we were all there, no one pushed Meg. Meg actually was backing Castiel up to the bar. He refused to push Meg." Sam says.

"Hi I'm Castiel, nice to meet you. I did indeed punch Fergus but he had it coming. He was bad mouthing and trash talking Dean. I will not put up with that shit. No one says that kind of shit about my boyfriend." Cas says, with medicated confidence.

"Dean, I believe you have something to tell me then." Jody says.

"Jody, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you myself. Yes Castiel is my boyfriend. It's actually been a whirlwind of a week. Between all the wedding stuff and worrying about Fergus and Meg showing up, I guess I forgot to call." Dean explains.

Jody smiles. "It's great to meet you, Castiel. I hope you're not taking any shit from Dean-o here. Well, guys, I promised to check into tonight's activities, and I did. I also instructed those two dumb asses to leave town. I told them if I saw them at the wedding they'd be spending the night in the pen." Jody says.

"That's it, no one's in trouble?" John ask.

"Hell no, Winchester! I said I would check into it and I did. You guys all have a great night, and I'll see you all at the wedding." Jody waves goodbye.

Everyone says goodbye.

Dean and Cas finish up their now cold burgers and head up to bed. Sam reminds them that they have to be at the barn at noon for pictures. "Yes, Master, we'll be there on time." Dean says.

Dean gets Cas all settled in and gets him another pain pill so he can get some sleep tonight. He already set his alarm to get up every four hours, so the pain doesn't get ahead of him. Tomorrow is going to be a real challenge with his hand. "Cas, you know once you're all better, you're going to owe me big time in the bedroom." Dean smiles at Cas.

Dean crawls into bed next to Cas and pulls him close. "Good Night Angel, I love you."

"Good Night Babe, I love you too. See you in the morning."


	27. Chapter 27

Cas wakes to a throbbing, painful hand. "Hmm, I wonder where he put those pain meds. I don't want to be in pain today." He mumbles to himself. "If I can get up without waking Dean, I can get ahead of the pain before it gets too bad. I don't want to wake him. He was up every four hours. One, two, three... up. So far so good."

"Angel, where are you going?" Dean grumbles still half asleep.

"I need some more pain medication. I was just going to go find it. I also need to pee."

Dean tells him he'll go get him his meds, and Cas uses the restroom, then crawls back into bed. It's only 7 a.m., no way are they getting up yet. Dean returns with his meds and a movie.

"Look what I found. One of Sam's boring documentaries. It's all about bees. We can watch this and snuggle before we have to get ready for the wedding. That's if you want to, Angel." Dean says.

"You are too good to me Dean, I would love to."

Dean hands Cas his meds and puts in the movie. He crawls onto the bed next to Cas and snuggles up. Dean lies his head on Cas' chest and is sleeping within minutes. Cas ever so lightly kisses the top of his head. _I have the most perfect man. I owe you Samuel Winchester!_

An hour later the documentary is over and Cas has to wake Dean. "Babe, you need to wake up. You have to help me shower and we'll need to re-wrap my hand." Cas says.

Dean wakes quickly. All he heard was 'shower' and Cas in the same sentence. He gets up and starts the shower and then removes the wrapping on Cas' hand. "Your hand looks horrible, I can't believe it's not broken." Dean says.

His hand is black and blue, and about twice the size it should be. Cas still can't move his fingers because of the swelling. Dean can't believe how hard he punched Fergus. His head still has to be ringing.

Dean gets him in the shower and surprisingly leans him up against the wall. "Angel I promise I'll be gentle. I just want to help you forget your pain for a while. Just lean back, relax and enjoy the show." Dean winks at Cas.

"Whatever you say, Babe. I am at your mercy."

Dean makes his way down Cas' jaw, neck, shoulder and perfect chest. He stops there to tease his already hard, perky nipples. Dean places his hand on Cas' throbbing cock.

"Come on Winchester, suck me. I love your mouth around me." Cas is moaning Dean's name as he rubs Cas' throbbing member.

He slowly makes his way down to Cas' erection. He brushes his lips over the tip of his cock. Slowly opening his mouth he runs his tongue through the slit of Cas' cock. He takes him fully into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat. Dean licks the base of his cock, his hands slightly massaging his balls. Dean licks the shaft of his cock, lightly sucking up and down his length.

Dean places his mouth over the tip of his cock and starts sucking until Cas releases. He swallows some of Cas' cum, the rest he lets spew all over his abdomen. He pulls Dean up and kisses him hungrily. Open mouth, tongues sweeping each other, cum being shared between the two lovers.

Castiel forgets all about his throbbing hand until he tries to stroke Dean. "FUCK!" Cas yells.

"Angel, you have to be careful. Come on let's get you cleaned up and get out of this shower." Dean kisses him gently.

Dean helps him clean and wash his hair. He then cleans and washes himself up, turning the water off.

Dean helps Cas dry off and get dressed and then gets dressed himself. Dean then runs down to get an icepack for Cas' hand before they wrap it back up. Cas' hand is really swollen and almost black. "If your hand isn't better by Monday morning you're going to go back in and get new x-rays." Dean kisses his hand.

"All better, that's all I needed."

Dean instructs him to keep the ice on his hand and to keep it elevated until he's done getting ready. "Dean, my hand is freezing! Can I take this off now?" Cas gives his puppy eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead Angel. I am almost done anyway, I will wrap your hand and then you can finish getting dressed." Dean wraps his hand and helps him into his tuxedo.

 _My boyfriend is HOT! I really want to tear that tux off of him. Oh the unspeakable, naughty things I want to do to him right this minute._ Dean has a huge smile on his face.

Cas notices the sudden smile on his face and the growing bulge in his pants. Cas walks up to Dean and wraps his arms around him and pulls him in so close he can feel Dean's erection on his thigh. "You're so hot. I want to fuck you right now with nothing but your bowtie on." Cas whispers into his ear.

Dean's erection is in full force. Cas moves his only good hand down and starts rubbing over his crotch. Dean forcefully grabs onto Cas' ass and pulls him in, their erections now rubbing against each other. His cock is growing harder just thinking of fucking Dean with only his bow tie on.

"Angel, I want you right fucking now,. We can be redressed in minutes and still make it to the barn in time."

"Winchester, we really need to pull away before we cum in our tuxes. Plus, we promised your brother that we wouldn't be late today."

"Why do you always have to bring up my brother when I'm trying to seduce you?"

"Because it's the only way to get you to stop! His name seems to be a deterrent. We can't be late for pictures."

Dean finally agrees and they grab all their stuff and head out to the barn. The wedding party is all there when Cas and Dean arrive.

"It's about damn time you guys get here, where the hell have you been?" Sam ask.

"Sorry, Sammy, but we aren't even late. We're here now, so should we get these pictures going?" Dean pats Sammy on the back.

"Donna isn't here yet. She called a few minutes ago, said she took the wrong turn but she should be here in a few minutes." Benny says.

Donna shows up and apologizes for being late. She will only need a couple minutes to get ready. Jo gave her a list of all the pictures needed a couple weeks ago. The guys are going first and then the couples. Then after the guys are back in their tent the bridal party will go. The only pictures that won't be taken before the ceremony are of Sam and Jo together. Sam doesn't want to see Jo before the ceremony, he may be a moose, but he is very traditional when it comes to this stuff. Sam even stayed at his parents last night, since he didn't think they should stay in the same house the night before the wedding.

The guys are all done so they return to their tent. The pictures didn't take as long as planned so they have some time to relax. Dean and Cas excuse themselves and walk out of the tent.

"You two better not take off too far away." Sam says.

"Sammy, we just need a few. We will be back in ten minutes, tops." Cas says.

Cas leads Dean outside to where the wedding is going to be held.

"Dean, are you ok? I feel like you're a little stressed. Is it just the wedding scene? Is this bringing back some bad memories? Do you need a pill?" Cas is asking questions faster than Dean can think.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the wedding scene in general. I also think I'm nervous for Sam. This is a huge day for all of the family. I'm just glad I have you here to share it with." Dean pulls Cas in for a very passionate kiss.

The two walk back to join the rest of the groom's party. There's only forty five minutes until the wedding starts, and the guests are starting to show up.

Sam clears his throat and addresses the men. "Can I please get everyone's attention? I just have a couple quick things to say before the ceremony. I can't begin to express my gratitude for how lucky I am to have you all in my life. I am extremely fortunate to have you all here and to be sharing this day with you. So, thank you all!"

All the guys share a hug with the soon to be married Sam. Before they know it, it's time to get everyone in place.


	28. Chapter 28

Garth is already up front.

Sam has walked the mothers and John to their seats and is standing next to Garth. The wedding party is flawless, and everyone is right on the mark. 

The wedding song starts and the crowd stands, and all the guests turn their attention to the end of the aisle. Jo and Bobby start walking down the aisle. Sam has a huge smile on his face,  his bride is so beautiful.

Jo takes her place before Garth, kissing Bobby on the cheek. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Garth asks.

"We do," Ellen and Bobby both say in unison.

Bobby takes his seat and Jo stands next to Sam. She hands her bouquet to Charlie so that she and Sam can hold hands.

The verses that Sam and Jo picked out are perfect. The unity sand and the candle that was lit for the grandparents went very smoothly.

Garth looks to Sam to start his vows. Dean hands him his copy of the vows but Sam waves him off.

Sam and Jo recite their vows perfectly, and Garth motions to Dean and Charlie for the rings. Sam and Jo place the rings on each other, their hands shaking so bad Sam almost drops his, which gets a huge laughter from all the guests.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Applause from all the guests.

"You may now kiss the bride." Garth exclaims with a huge smile on his face.

Jo and Sam share a very sweet yet intimate kiss as a married couple, and turn to face their guests.

"I present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Samuel and Joanna Winchester!" Garth announces the newly joined husband and wife.

Sam and Jo lead the rest of the wedding party down the aisle out to the receiving line.

It's a good thing there's a three hour space between the wedding and the reception. It takes over an hour just for the receiving line.

Dean is a lot calmer than he thought he would be. He's so happy for his baby brother and Jo. For the first time since Meg ran off, he can actually see himself in Sam's place. Even though he's only been with Cas for less than a week, he can see the two of them in this same place. This must be what true love really feels like. I've never felt this exact emotion before.

The final pictures are taken and luckily, the guys are only needed for a couple. Cas' hand is really starting to hurt again. His meds are wearing off and he's feeling very lightheaded. Dean left his meds back in the men's tent, so the two of them head over there to get them, and some water. While in the tent, Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's waist, Dean does the same to Castiel, and lays a hot kiss on his lips.

"Angel, we should head back to the barn so you can elevate your hand. I can see if I can get some ice. Hopefully, it'll help, through all the wrapping." Dean grabs onto Cas' good hand and they walk back to the barn, getting looks from some of the guests along the way. Not all of the guests know that Dean is bi, they have never seen him without a woman wrapped around his arm.

They find their assigned seats at the head table and snuggle up as much as they can on folding chairs. Cas lies his head on Dean's chest and dozes off. Dean dozes off minutes later, since he was up half the night being Cas' nurse.

(Thirty minutes later)

Mary and Ellen walk into the barn to find a sleeping Cas and Dean. Mary runs to find Donna. They have to get a picture of this. Luckily, Donna is right outside taking random photos of the wedding party and guests mingling.

Donna takes several pictures of the sleeping couple before Dean starts to wake, and Donna takes off so she doesn't get caught. She knows Dean wouldn't be happy, since he isn't a big fan of his picture being taken.

"Oh crap, I fell asleep. Did we miss anything?" Dean ask.

"No, but you should probably wake up, sleeping beauty. All the guests will be making their way in here for dinner." Mary says.   
Dean wakes up Cas just as all the guests and wedding party are arriving. As soon as everyone is seated Garth announces the happily married couple again.

"Can we all please stand to welcome Samuel and Joanna Winchester!"

All the guest stand and give the new married couple a loud round of applause. Jo and Sam thank everyone and take their seats.

(Loud Whistle by Bobby as he stands to make an announcement.)

"Can I get everyone's attention? The wedding party will be served first and then we'll go by table. There's a number on each of the tables and they'll be called randomly. There's wait staff coming around with beverages. Please enjoy yourself and stick around for the dance!"

The food is served to the wedding party and the parents and usher table are next. John is the first one to clink his glass with his fork.

Sam stands up and whistles. "Ok, we didn't want to do this but I see that some of the family is going to play dirty. So from now on out, if you want us to kiss then you have to kiss your partner." Sam says.

Sam barely has a chance to sit when Dean starts to clink his glass. Sam glares at him with his best bitch face. Dean and Cas stand to kiss, and Jo and Sam reluctantly follow suit. The rest of the dinner goes pretty well with only a few shenanigans from the wedding party and some of the guests.

(One hour later)

Everyone is done eating for the most part, and cake is being handed out. John gets up to find the microphone and makes his way to the head table to start the speeches.

"Good evening friends and family! I'm John, and this is Mary Winchester. We're Sam's parents. Sam you make us very proud to be your parents. You grew up to be an outstanding man. I know you'll make an amazing husband, and father when that time comes. Just remember, we're getting old and we'd like a couple of grandkids before we're too old to enjoy them. We love you, Sam and Jo. Welcome to the family!" John hugs Sam and Jo and hands the mic over to Mary.

..........

"Good evening, I promise I'll keep this short. I just want to say how proud I am of both of you. You both grew up to be exceptional people. We love you very much.  Just because you two are married now doesn't mean you get out of Sunday dinners." Mary ends with tears welling up in her eyes. She finds Bobby to hand off the mic.

..........

"Evenin' all. This is gonna be short. Ellen and I gave a big speech already. You two idjits know how much you mean to both myself and your mom. We love ya both a lot and would do anything for you. Don't forget what John said. We'd like some grand babies, too, sooner rather than later. I ain't no spring chicken. Anyway, we luv ya." Bobby and Ellen hug the newlyweds and hands Charlie the microphone.

..........

"Sam, you're a tall cupppa 'jo'!" Lots of laughter from the guests. "Jo, you're the sweetest person I know. You two together are pretty much perfect. When you asked me to be your maid-of-honor I was truly 'honored.' She smiles and everyone laughs again. "We've been friends for so long, and I love you both so much. Now, Sam you've always been the brother I never had, and only sometimes wanted. All in all you've always been there for all of us. Ok, I'm starting to ramble and get weepy eyed. I will always love you two! Sam, you better make sure you take care of my favorite girl or you'll have to deal with me. I may be little, but I can kick some moose ass if I need to. Love you both!" Charlie hugs them both and wipes the tears from her eyes. She hands the mic to Dean.

.................

"I see they saved the best for last." Laughter from the guests and a couple whistles from some of the ladies. "I'm gonna start with my little brother. Sam, there were so many times I wanted to wring your neck when we were growing up. You'll always be my baby brother though, and I love you. You will always be the best brother anyone can ask for. Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo..." He shakes his head. "I still can't believe you picked Sam over me. I guess it was just meant to be, though." He smiles at Castiel. "You've always been like a sister to me. You've helped me in so many ways, I don't even know where to begin. Most of all... thanks for being you and for falling in love with Sammy. You two mean the world to me, and I couldn't be happier for both of you. I love you both so much." Dean hugs them both, and Sam grabs the mic.

...................

"I think I can speak for the both Jo and I. We feel incredibly lucky to have you all here. The love and support you all give is amazing. Not only today, but every day of our lives. Thank you to our parents and family for always being there for us, and for all the work that was put into this very special day. To our wedding party, we couldn't be happier with the way this week went. You all mean the world to us. We are truly honored to have you all here to stand up for us. Please enjoy the cake and the open bar. Music will start soon! Please, please stick around and help us celebrate. We love you all!" Sammy and Jo share another round of hugs with the wedding party and parents.

......................

The speeches are done and the tables are being taken down to make room for the dance floor.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Jo and Sam are mingling with the guests along with the rest of the wedding party and parents. Except for one couple, who's M.I.A. Dean and Castiel are nowhere to be found. Sam isn't too worried though, Dean is probably just re-wrapping Cas' hand or they went back to the tent so Cas could rest for a while.

Mary asks Sam if she should start looking for the happy couple, but Sam decides to give them a little more time. This day has been very hard on Dean, and Cas has been in pain all day. After all, he did punch out Fergus on Dean's behalf.

The DJ, Sam's friend Travis, was setting up and doing sound checks when out of nowhere Dean shows up. Sam finally locates Cas sitting with Lisa and Charlie. He has a huge smile on his face when he notices Sam looking at him.

Sam is confused at what Cas and Dean are up to. Why is Dean helping Travis set up? I don't think he even knows him personally. Mary sees the worried look on Sam's face and walks towards him.

"Mom, do you know what those two are up to?" Sam ask.

"What are you talking about Sammy? Did you not find them yet?" Mary asks, confused.

Sam points out Dean with Travis, he has a guitar in his arms. "Honestly pooh-bear, I don't know what those two have up their sleeves. You know how much your brother loves you, just calm down and have some faith in him." Mary kisses her youngest on the cheek.

Sam promises that he will calm down, he just wants everything to go smoothly. Sam asks her if she knows where Jo is. Mary points over to where Cas is seated.

Sam sneaks up behind Jo, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "So, do you guys know what Dean is doing with Travis?" Sam asks.

Jo looks up to where Travis is and see's Dean with a guitar. "Castiel Novak, what is going on here?" Jo ask.

Cas looks at all of them and tells them they'll find out in a couple of minutes. He has a huge smile on his face.

Travis asks the bride and groom to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Sam and Jo both chose "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley. The music starts, but only plays a couple notes when it suddenly shuts off.   
Travis apologizes for the problem. Before they know it Dean walks up to the microphone holding his guitar and starts playing and singing the song. Jo has tears in her eyes. She can't believe Dean did this. The couple resumes their first dance.

Dean sounds amazing. He's no Elvis Presley of course, but he sounds great. Jo, Ellen and Mary are all in tears when Dean finishes the song. Dean puts his guitar down and is enveloped in a "samwich" hug. Mary, Ellen and Castiel head to the floor to join in.

"Dean Ross Winchester, you are amazing. I can't believe you did that for us." Jo kisses him on the cheek.

"I hate to break up the hugging and kissing, but can the wedding party please line up for the wedding march?" Travis ask.

Everyone gets in line and walks out to the dance floor to "Amazed" by Lonestar. As soon as everyone is out there the music changes to "Get The Party Started" by Pink. They're all jumping up and down and dancing like crazy. No one expected that, not even the parents.

Following that is the Father and Daughter dance, then the Son and Mother dance.

The reception is going well, and so far there's no sign of Fergus and Meg. Hopefully they took the advice to skip town.

(Two hours later)

The dance is finally winding down, it's almost midnight, and it's mostly family and a few friends left along with the wedding party. Dean has been so worried about taking care of Cas that he's only had a couple beers. Cas gave up on the pain meds earlier in the evening when he decided to let loose and have a couple drinks. Since he doesn't drink that much, it doesn't really take much, and after a few beers, Cas has turned into a dancing machine. Dean really enjoys dancing, and he barely leaves his boyfriend's side all night. A couple girls tried to flirt with Dean earlier in the evening, and they even started grinding up on him when he was dancing with Cas, but Cas wasn't having any of that. He pulled Dean in really close and kissed him lustfully in front of them. That seemed to get the point across.

"Do you want to take this party home? I have some very naughty ideas for just the two of us." Cas whispers into Dean's ear using his best sex voice.

Cas grabs Dean's hand and they say goodbye to everyone. "Don't forget, we have to be to Ellen's at 10:30 for brunch!" Sam yells as they run out of the barn towards Mary's car. Dean waves to them as he's practically being dragged out of the barn.

"Are you in a bit of a hurry, Novak?" Dean laughs at Cas.

"In a hurry to make love to you! If you could make love to you, you would be in a hurry to." Cas looks confused at what just came out of his mouth. He isn't sure that really made sense.

Dean hurries home as fast as he can without getting pulled over. He's having a hard time paying attention to the road, since Cas can't seem to keep his hands off of him. When they pull into the driveway Dean's cock is so hard it hurts, and there is no way he can walk. Dean tells him to go in and he will be in the house in just a couple minutes. Cas really has little Dean wound up tight, and it takes several minutes to be able to move.

_I guess the alcohol did the trick. Cas doesn't seem to be bothered by his hand at all. I'm sure it's going to hurt in the morning, though._

Dean makes his way upstairs to his bedroom expecting to find a very excited Castiel. Instead he finds a passed out Castiel, with only his bowtie on. Looks like the alcohol was just too much for him to handle tonight. Dean makes his way over to the bed and removes Cas' bowtie and covers him up. Dean gets ready for bed and crawls in next to his beautiful boyfriend. He lies on his back trying to get comfortable, when Cas rolls over and places his head Dean's chest and his arm flung over his abdomen.

"Good night Angel, I love you." Dean kisses the top of Cas head and falls to sleep soon after.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean wakes to find Cas' head still on his chest. He can't believe he stayed like this all night. He was pretty tired last night. Those couple of beers really did him in. He glances at his alarm clock to check the time, and sees it's only 7 A.M. Dean has no plans on getting up yet, but he does need to use the john. Dean tries to get up without waking sleeping beauty, but Cas is not letting him up.

"Cas, I need to get up. Cas, can you move so I can use the bathroom."

Cas grumbles something incoherent and rolls over allowing Dean to move. He uses the bathroom and grabs Cas a pain pill. He's pretty sure that after all the dancing, he's going to be hurting.

"Babe, can you grab me a..." Dean hands him a glass of water and his pill.

"Your hand hurting this morning? You were a dancing machine last night, you have some pretty good moves you should bring to the bed." Dean chuckles.

"Oh shit, did I make a complete fool out of myself? Why did I drink? Why did you let me drink so much?" Cas covers his eyes with the back of his good hand.

"You are so adorable, and no, you didn't make a fool out of yourself. I never knew you were such a great dancer. I can say, though, that jealousy looks great on you."

Cas looks confused, he really doesn't know what Dean's talking about.

"There were a couple ladies that were trying to dance with me, and you showed them who I belonged to. You grabbed ahold of my ass, pulled me in, and kissed me open-mouthed in front of everyone on the dance floor. Those ladies backed off right away. I like the look of jealousy on you. By the way, you only had three beers. Four at the most."

Cas pulls Dean's lips down to his and kisses him just like he did last night. "Like that, babe?"

"Yeah... just like... that." Dean says.

Dean crawls back in bed and pulls Cas in close. "I love this right here, you holding me." Cas leans up and kisses Dean.

"Did you ever call Gabe back about tonight?"

"Oh shit, NO! I will call him right now." Cas hurriedly looks for his phone.

CN: Good Morning Gabe. I hope I didn't wake you.

GN: No, my alarm went off, I was just lying here. I was starting to think you weren't going to call.

CN: I'm so sorry I didn't call before now. Yesterday was crazy with the wedding. I was hoping we could still get together for dinner.

GN: That would be great. I'm going to be able to meet your new boy toy, right? Dean?

CN: Yes, Dean will be joining us. Will it just be the three of us? Or are you bringing someone?

GN: Yes, I will be bringing someone special also. Her name is Anna.  
CN: What time were you thinking? Anywhere specific?

GN: Not really! I know Anna really likes sushi, and I know you love sushi. I was googling restaurants and I see there is one about an hour away from Lawrence. Does Dean like sushi?

CN: I am sure I can convince him. I know he's had it a couple of times. Let me talk to him. I'm sure he would be ok with eating there again. If not, we can figure something else out before tonight. Are you thinking around 7?

GN: That sounds great. We will meet you there.

CN: Can't wait, Gabe, see you both then. Can't wait to meet Anna.  
  
GN: Bye, Cas. 

Cas looks at Dean with his big dreamy blue eyes and starts kissing his jaw, down to his neck and up to his ear.

"So I'm guessing we're having supper with Gabe, and he wants to eat sushi."

Cas continues to smother him with kisses. "So... is... that... a... yes?" Cas asks, between kisses.

Dean pulls Cas up to his face and kisses him hungrily. "Yes, that is a yes. I will once again eat raw fish for you. I can't wait to meet Gabe."

Cas gives him the low down on Gabe. For the most part they have always gotten along. Gabe was always the one that stood up for Cas when their brother Lucifer would pick on him. Lucifer always was kind of an assbutt. Ever since Christmas, Gabe has been a little distant, though, and he's hoping that this dinner will bring them closer, or he can find out what's going on.

The guys decide to get up and get ready for the day. Today isn't too busy. They'll mostly just be sitting around watching Sam and Jo open wedding presents and eating Ellen's food. Dean's favorite place to eat is at Ellen's. He would eat their every day if he could.

  
Dean takes a shower while Cas decides to skype with his parents. It's almost 9 A.M. and if they shower together they will never make on time. Dean gets out of the shower just in time to say hi and goodbye to Cas' parents.

Dean is downstairs talking to Sam and Jo when Cas comes down in Dean's favorite shirt. Sam looks at Dean and then to Cas and then back to Dean again. "You're going to let him wear that? You never let me." Sam whines.

"Yeah well you... never mind. You'd stretch it out, moose. Plus Cas looks god damn hot in it." Dean smiles.

Sam rolls his eyes and tells them that he's going to finish getting dressed, and then they can leave for Ellen's.

"Jo, how does it feel to legally be a Winchester?" Cas ask.

"Great! When are you going to become a Winchester?" Jo laughs.

  
Dean and Cas share glances and both let out a large laugh. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Cas chuckles.

"Maybe I'll take Novak! Think about it. Dean Novak!" Dean winks at his gorgeous boyfriend and chuckles.

Cas pats Dean on the ass and kisses his cheek. _I can't believe he said that! I assumed I would always take Winchester. Wait...I'm getting way ahead of myself here. It's only been a fucking week. Slow your roll, Novak!_ Cas is staring at Dean.

Dean waves his hand in front of Cas' eyes. "Earth to Castiel!"

  
Cas snaps out of his little trance and just smiles at Dean.

"You guys want to ride over together?" Jo asks.

Cas and Dean nod in approval and wait for Sam to finish getting ready. "Hey, who got all the presents over to Ellen's? I feel bad that we took off before we could help but someone was in a hurry to get me into bed." Dean winks at Castiel.

"I think it was the 'rents. They were still there when we left." Jo says.

Sam makes his way back to the kitchen and they head out for Ellen's.


	31. Chapter 31

Presents are finally done, all that's left is to open the cards. It's almost 4 and Dean and Cas have to leave to get ready for there dinner with Gabe and Anna.

"Sam, Jo before you open the cards, Cas and I have to leave. Cas' brother is in town and wants to have supper. Cas hasn't seen him since Christmas. We are really sorry we have to leave so soon, but we will see you tonight." Dean says.

"No problem, if you don't get back too late maybe we can play some cards. We'll see ya later! Have fun with Gabe." Sam says.

The two say goodbye and walk back to Dean's.

"You sure you want to meet Gabe? He can be rather nosey. I can guarantee 20 questions if not more." Cas says.

"Angel, I can handle your brother. Before we leave we shoud rebandage your hand, looks like you got some pie on it." Dean chuckles and leans in for a sweet kiss.

"I am just nervous, I don't want him being an ass. He never liked my ex Jimmy. This week has really flown by and I am going to miss you."

Dean pulls Cas in close for a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

The guys get ready and head out to the sushi restaurant again. Dean won't tell Cas, but he kinda likes the food there.

The ride over is very quiet, neither of them say much. Cas keeps close to Dean the ride over, rubbing his hand over Dean's thigh. Cas lies his head on his shoulder, taking in the love of his boyfriend.

"Cas you awake? We will be there in a few minutes."

Yeah I'm awake, just thinking about this last week. I still can't believe I fly back to Cali tomorrow. It's going to be a long week without you, not being able to wake up in these arms every day." Cas says with a sadness to his tone.

"Well remember we have one more night together. Let's go in there and have a good time with Gabe. Then later even a better time!" Dean gives his best sex wink.

They are a little early but this will give them time to look at the menu, and get some wine ordered. Cas is nervous about Gabe, what he's going to say to Dean. He has always been ok with Cas being gay but was never nice to Jimmy. Never thought he was good enough for his brother. By the time they walk into the restaurant Gabe and Anna are already seated.

Gabe stands as soon as he spots Castiel, he embraces him in a huge hug. "It's great to see you Cas! This must be Dean, it is great to finally meet you." The two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Gabe."

"Let's sit." Gabe walks back over to their table and introduces Cas and Dean to his girlfriend, Anna.

"Cas it's great to finally put a face to the name, Gabe talks about you all the time." Anna exclaims.

Cas blushes, he had no idea Gabe talked about him.

The dinner is going great, Gabe is holding true to his 20-questions, but Dean is handling it great. He has answered all his questions and has even thrown some back at Gabe, catching him off guard.

Cas has a feeling that Gabe has something up his sleeve.

"Cas one reason I wanted to have supper was because I have a big favor to ask you." Gabe says with a frog in his throat.

Dean gently places his hand over Cas' and squeezes it gently, he wants Cas to know he is there for him.

"Go ahead Gabriel." Says Cas.

"I have asked Anna to be my wife and she said yes. I would be honored if you would be my best man. You have always been there for me and I would be so honored." Gabe stares at Cas waiting for him to answer.

"Well of course, I would be honored. You scared the crap out of me Gabriel!" Cas stands to hug his brother.

The food finally arrives, Dean is proud of himself he ordered his food without any help from Cas. The night is full of stories and laughs. Gabe and Dean are getting along great.

Gabe has offered to help Cas pack up all his belongings and get them in a u-haul. He's also offered to drive with Cas to Kansas so he doesn't have to pay movers. Cas is overjoyed that he gets to spend some quality time with Gabe.

Dean is relieved Cas won't be taking the trek by himself. Dean had thought about flying out with Cas and driving back with him. Both of them agreed that until Cas can find a house it will be best if he stays with them. There is no reason for him to stay in an expensive motel when he can wake up in Dean's arms.

Cas can tell something is bothering Dean, he has been really quiet the last 20 minutes. Dean insist everything is fine, he doesn't want to upset Cas. It's getting late, everyone says goodbye and Dean and Cas head home.

All-in-all it was a great night. Dean and Gabe got along great, and Anna seemed like a great person. Cas is a lot more talkative on the way home, Dean barely gets in a word. Cas can't stop talking about his family and how nice it will be to spend time with Gabe.

"Babe what is wrong? I thought tonight went great." Cas says.

"Yep tonight went great."

"Dean Ross Winchester don't you dare clam up on me. Tell me what's going on."

"I guess I'm more upset than I thought I would be. Don't take that wrong, you know how much I love you. I know I will see you in a week but I am going to miss you so much." Dean chokes out.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just so excited about tonight. I am going to miss you so much also. Like you said we can Skype and talk everyday. Just think how great it will be when I get back, a whole week of sex to make up for!" Cas winks at his sexy lover.

"True, very true! OK, you made me feel better, just like I knew you would. Thanks Angel eyes." Dean pecks his cheek.

By the time Dean and Cas get back to the house Sam and Jo are out cold on the couch. Neither of them want to wake them. They head straight to Dean's room finding a note on his bedroom door.

Cas,

Remember we have to be at the office  
at 9 for your meeting. It shouldn't take  
long. You just need to sign papers. See   
you in the morning!

Sam


	32. Chapter 32

Cas sets his alarm for 7 a.m. to make sure he has plenty of time to get ready. Dean sneaks up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You getting nervous about tomorrow Angel? You're awesome, you having nothing to worry about. They are going to love you." Dean kisses his neck, pulling down at his collar.

"Angel I think you need to get rid of some of these clothes. Why don't you get rid of your clothes and I will make the bed." Dean pats him on the ass.

"Sounds good to me Babe, I will be out in just a couple minutes." Cas disappears into the bathroom.

Wonder what he has planned, he has been pretty quiet since we left the restaurant. Cas' jaw drops when he walks back into the bedroom.

"Oh my god, what is going on here Babe?"

There are candles scattered throughout the bedroom, all of them lit. There are rose petals on the bed. Dean is lying on the bed waiting for his sexy boyfriend to join him.

"What is going on here?" Cas ask again with a huge smile on his face and a fast growing erection.

"I know you will be back next week but I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted you to know how much I love you. Tonight Castiel, I want to make love to you. Not like our other nights. I want you to feel the love I have for you." Dean reaches his hand out for Cas.

Cas gently crawls onto the bed with Dean. Reaching his hand up he caresses Dean's cheek. He kisses him slowly yet passionately, exploring Dean's hot mouth.

This would normally cause the two lovers to start bucking against each other. Tonight is different, the take turns exploring each others bodies.

Dean perches himself over Cas' stunning body, making his way down , leaving kisses all the way to his throbbing cock. Dean takes his time licking up and down the shaft of his hard throbbing cock. He licks over the base of his erection and lightly brushes over the tip of his balls.

Cas is letting out slow moans and happy sighs. "You make me feel so good Babe, please don't stop."

Dean kisses down his thighs and back up again to his cock. He gently traces circles around the head of his cock, licking up any pre-cum. Taking Cas in his mouth fully, he bobs his head up and down over his wide cock. Cas is moaning out Dean's name.

"Dean you are fucking AMAZING! Please. Don't. Ever. Stop.

Dean looks up into Cas piercing blue eyes and takes the head of his cock in his mouth and starts sucking hard.

Dean knows Cas is getting close, he slows down and returns back to his boyfriends lips.

"Is it my turn to pleasure you?" Cas ask excitingly.

"Is that what you want Angel?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Cas pushes him onto his back.

It's Cas turn to leave kisses all over Dean's magnificent body. Cas stops at his mid section, this is one of this favorite parts of Dean. He has the cutest little belly, Dean hates it.

He moves dowmn to his throbbing cock bobbing against his abdomen. Cas gently wraps his hand around the base of his cock, letting his finger tips roll over the tips of his balls.

Cas licks the pre-cum that is slowly leaking out. Dean bucks against Cas. He has to hold Dean's hips down, he starts swirling his tongue over the tip of Dean's hard cock.

"Where... the... fuck... did you learn that tongue trick?" Dean is panting and moaning out Cas' name.

"You like that huh?"

Dean nods in approval, patiently waiting for Cas to return to what he was doing.

Cas returns his tongue to Dean's cock, running it up and down the shaft and over the very sensitive tip. Flicking in and out of his slit, licking up the cum leaking out. Making his way down to his balls and taking each one in his mouth and sucking gently.

"NOVAK! You are fucking AWESOME!!!!"

He makes his way back up to Dean's lips, he licks this hot tongue over Dean's lips. Dean opens his mouths and Cas plunges his tongue in, exploring his warm welcoming mouth.

"Top or bottom Angel? It's up to you." Dean says.

"Babe, I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to make sweet love to me." Cas kisses him hungrily.

Dean leans over Cas and grabs the lube. "This isn't going to be our normal sex, I am taking my sweet time making love to you."

"Winchester you are going to drive me crazy!"

Dean let's out a laugh and moves down to Cas' thighs and spreads them apart. Dean places a pillow under his hips and starts too loosen him up. He loves watching Cas' facial expressions when he is pleasurering him.

Dean leans over and traces the tip of his tongue over Cas' already hard nipples. He squirms under him, wanting him to enter him. "Please Dean, I am ready... I want you in me now!" Cas uses his eyes  to get his way.

"Patience Novak!" Dean continues to bite at his nipples. He has three fingers in Cas and is brushing up against his prostate.

Dean gently enters Cas, taking his time finding a good pace. Castiel bucks his hips urging his lover to pick up the pace. Dean grabs onto his hips and plunges into him harder and faster, hitting his sensitive prostate.

Both guys are moaning loudly, Cas is crying out Dean's name and thrusting his hips. Dean slows down, he doesn't want this to end too soon.

Dean thrust in slowly, making every one count. Cas grabs onto Dean's ass and holds him in place. "Dean you are killing me with this slow pace, I want you to fuck me Babe."

Cas removes his hands and Dean starts to thrust faster hitting his prostate with every plunge. He crises out Dean's name and grabs his own cock, he starts moving his hand over his throbbing cock.

Cas releases all over his abdomen, with Dean releasing seconds later. They are both dripping in sex sweat, Dean places his tongue on Cas' abdomen and licks up a tiny bit of his sweet cum. He proceeds to kiss Cas hungrily, sharing his sweetness with him.

Both guys are flat on there backs, out of breath but so sexually satisfied.

"I suppose we should get cleaned up, you need some sleep." Dean gets up to get a towel. After they cleaned up Dean crawls into bed, Cas waste no time cuddling up to his handsome boyfriend.

"I am really going to miss this. I really wish you could come home with me."

"Angel, I wish I could but wouldn't you rather me have time off when you get back. We can look at houses and I have a little vacation planned for us. I figured it would be nice to get away before you start your new job."

"Vacation? Where to?" Cas ask with fireworks in his eyes.

"Oh no, that's a surprise my Angel." Dean kisses his forehead and pulls him in tighter.

"Good night Dean, I love you!"

"Love you too Cas, good night."


	33. Chapter 33

Cas wakes very tired, neither of them slept very well. They both toss and turned most of the night. The thought of being away from each is bothering them more than they knew it would or than what they want to admit. How can they feel so strong for each other after only one week.

It's only six and Cas doesn't need to be up for another hour. He rolls over to face Dean who happens to be wide awake and is staring back at him.

"Morning Babe, whatcha doing awake?"

"Can't sleep, I've been awake most of the night watching you sleep. I'm really dreading today, guess my brain didn't want to shut off." Dean says.

"Yeah I didn't sleep much either. I guess I didn't realize how hard this week was going to he here till it got closer. How does a person fall so in love with someone after only a week? You amaze me in so many ways Winchester." Cas leans in for a kiss.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him closer.

"This right here, waking up next to you is going to be one of the things I miss the most. I know it's only a week but I have gotten so spoiled." Cas says burying his head into the crick of Dean's neck.

"Cas, you OK? I can still see if I can catch a flight tomorrow if you want me to." Dean lifts Cas face up to his.

"Yeah I am ok, you don't need to do that. It will all work out, maybe I can get back sooner than week. Plus I am all excited for our vacation. Anyways, we can always have video sex." Cas winks at Dean.

"Now that I can get into." Dean kisses him sweetly. Cas had other plans he plunges his tongue into Dean's warm welcoming mouth. Soon the two guys are making out like a couple teenagers. Twenty minutes have passed and neither of them have come up for air. Cas' alarm goes of causing them both to scream and jump.

They both crack up laughing, they acted like they got caught by their parents making out on the couch after curfew.

Cas figures he better get up and start getting ready. He jumps into the shower alone. Meanwhile Dean goes down to make his amazing boyfriend a hearty breakfast.

Dean knocks on Sam's door to see if they will being joining them for breakfast.

Sam finally comes to the door with his hair in every direction. "You two want to join Cas and I for breakfast?" Dean ask.

"I was hoping to take you guys out for breakfast at Ellen's after Cas' meeting. Just a little congratulatory breakfast for Cas." Sam says.

Dean licks his lips. "That sounds even better. I am going to go make Cas' favorite coffee. He is getting ready now, he should be down shortly."

"Coffee would be great. We will be out in a few minutes." Sam says with a huge smile on his face.

Dean walks to the kitchen shaking his head at Sam. He's pretty sure he knows what he interrupted. Damnit, now he will have that image in his head all day.

Dean has Cas' favorite coffee made when he comes walking into the kitchen. He is wearing Dean's favorite jeans and his button down arctic blue shirt. That shirt makes his eyes pop, his beautiful blue eyes.

Dean hands him a cup of coffee and pulls him in and kisses his neck. "Mhmmm you smell delicious enough to eat. You look fucking amazing in my clothes." Dean kisses his neck again, up to his jawline and straight to his luscious lips.

"In the kitchen again you two, this is the room to eat not make out." Sam laughs at the lovebirds.

Dean gives him his best bitch face. "Shush, we only have a few hours left. So...you...can...just...deal...with...it!" Dean lays one more very open mouth kiss on Cas in front of Sam.

"Ewww! You ready Castiel? I figure if we get there early maybe we can get out early." Sam says.

They agree to meet at Ellen's after the meeting. Sam will call them when they get close. Jo and Dean decide to call the parents and see if they want to join them, Ellen will be there already working.

John and Bobby are out of town working but Mary is going to join them. She wants to see Cas one more time before he leaves for the week.

(1 hour later)

Dean gets a text from Cas saying they are about 10 minutes a away.

"Jo the guys are about 10 minutes out. Do you want to call my mom or do you want me to?"

"I will, should we just walk over there?" Jo ask.

"Yep, I am more than ready." Dean is out the door before finishes his sentence.

On the short walk over Jo really wants to ask Dean something but doesn't want to be too nosey.

"Go ahead Joanna Beth! I know you are dying to ask me something."

"How do you know that? I didn't even say anything."

"Joanna Winchester!" Dean says sternly.

"Fine! Don't take this wrong Dean-o...do you think you will ever get over what Meg did?"

"What exactly do you mean Jo?" Dean ask.

"Say in two years you and Cas are still hot and heavy and Cas wants to get married...would you? Would you do that?"

"Jo you do realize it's been a..." Jo cuts him off, grabs his arm and looks him straight in his eyes.

"Dean Winchester as my brother-in-law, I want a straight fucking answer. No beating around the bush, just be honest with me Dean."

Dean just stands there looking back into Jo's eye's. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"Dean! Are you still with me?"

"Jo if I answer this, it stays between the two of us. NO Sam, not my mom or yours and not my sexy ass boyfriend! Capiche?"

"Capiche!"

"When you were walking down the aisle all I could think of...was Cas walking down the aisle. It scared the shit out of me. This is crazy talk Jo, it's been a fucking week. How does someone have these feelings after only a week? Am I crazy Jo?"

"Dean Winchester you're the cutest thing I know. You have been holding up this wall for so long. Then Castiel, the trench coat wearing, blue-eyed Angel shows up and it just crumbles."

"Jo, one word and I will never tell you another secret again."

"I promise, I cross my heart, not a word to anyone!" Jo gives dean a hug as the guys pull up.

Sam gets out of the SUV and clears his throat. "You two want to explain what is going on here? " Sam laughs at Jo and Dean.

Cas walks up to Dean and embraces him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "It's all done Babe, all the papers are signed. I start three-weeks from today, which means we have two-weeks all to ourselves when I get back." Cas wiggles his eyebrows at Dean.

Mary and Ellen peek their heads outside too see if the two sets of lovebirds are going to join them inside for breakfast.

"Yep we're coming in right now." Sam says.

Dean, Cas and Jo follow Sam in to find thier breakfast already done and waiting for them. "Wow, why didn't you come get us when we first got here?" Dean ask.

"No worries Dean-o we just brought it out." Ellen says.

Everyone is chatting up Cas and having a great time. It's almost 11:30 and Cas still has to pack and be at the airport by 3. Cas reluctantly says his goodbyes and him and Dean head back to the house.

Luckily Cas doesn't have much to pack since he never got his luggage. After he is done packing the two lie down and hold each other for awhile. They talk about the next week happenings while Cas is in California.

First thing on Tuesday morning he has to go into his job and hand in his resignation, he knows he will be packing up his belongings as soon as he does.

This will give him plenty of time to pack and rent a u-haul. He will have a few days to spend with his family before he heads back to Lawrence to start his new life with the Winchesters.

Dean is just taking in all the info that Cas is feeding him. He just has to make it through the week then Cas will be there to stay.

"What are you thinking? You are being pretty quiet." Cas says as he brushes his hand over his boyfriends cheek.

"I'm good Angel, just thinking of all the fun we will have once you are back here for good. I will have our trip all planned and I will look at some houses online if you want me too. There is no hurry for that though, you can stay here as long as you want. I just know dropping you off is going to be hard. I am really acting like a chick over..." Cas cuts him off with a kiss.

"Dean Winchester you are not acting like a chick. You are acting like you will miss me and I happen to find it extremely romantic. I know I with miss you a ton." Cas plants a big kiss on him.

They decide to get going so they are not rushing to get to the airport. Dean doesn't want Cas to miss his flight, the sooner he gets home the sooner he will be back to Dean.

Luckily there is not a lot of traffic on a Monday afternoon. The guys get to the airport early so they park and have a little make out session in baby. Before they know it they both have throbbing erections and they need to get going.

"Cas you know exactly how to turn me on when we don't have a lot of time. Just give me a second to settle little Dean down and I will walk in with you." Dean kisses Cas hungrily one more time.

"OK now who is the cocktease? I was almost all settled then you had to use that tongue of yours." Cas laughs.

Cas grabs his backpack out of Baby and they head into the airport hand in hand. They get a variety of nasty looks from passing patrons. Eveytime someone gives them a nasty look they would kiss each other. They are having a blast pissing people off, by they time they get to the check-in they are laughing so hard they can barely walk.

Since Dean can't go past check-in they have to say goodbye in front of hundreds of people.

Cas sees a clearing near a side door and leads Dean over to it.

Wrapping his arms around Dean he looks into his gorgeous green eyes. "Babe you are an great man, the best boyfriend and an amazing lover. I never in a million years imagined this last week would have happened. I am going to miss waking up in your strong arms. It's just a week and then I will be back, and if I can get packed faster I will be back sooner." Cas leans in for a passionate kiss.

"Angel these next few days are going to seem feel like forever. I still feel like this is a big dream, like Sam or Jo are going to pinch me." Dean kisses him back even hotter, not caring about all the people watching them.

"Why does this have to be so hard, I will see you in less than a week. I guess I am just worried you are going to realize you are way too good for me. I love you way more than I ever loved her. I don't think I could recover from losing you. Castiel I love you so much." Dean has tears in his eyes.

Cas uses his thumbs to wipe his tears away, he gently kisses Dean on the cheek. "I love you so much."

They pull each other in for a hug and Dean kisses Cas' neck up to his jaw and his lips to share one more hungry lustful kiss. After they finally break apart and Dean walks Cas over to the ticket line. Sharing one more chaste kiss before Cas leaves.

"Bye Babe, love you! I will call as soon as I land." Cas waves to Dean.

"Love you too Angel Eyes, I will be waiting!" Dean waves back.


	34. Chapter 34

Cas calls Dean as soon as he gets off the plane in California, he barely waited to get off to plane to dial his boyfriend’s number.

 

C: Hi Babe, we landed safely in Cali.

D: Hi Angel, I’m so glad you made it safely, how was the flight?

C: It was fine, no problems.

D: Who’s picking you up?

C: Gabe is. He's already on his way. I texted him to let him know I landed, and he said he already left.

D: Awesome. Make sure you tell everyone I say ‘hi.’ This is gonna make me sound like a chick, but I miss you already.

C: I miss you, too. So, I guess we're both chicks. I’ll be back soon though.

D: Not soon enough Novak.

C: Me either, Dean. I'm hoping to be back on the road by Friday, but no promises. I'm hoping Gabe will help me pack. Oh, Gabe just pulled up, so I better get going. Make sure you're ready to skype at 10.

D: I’ll be ready.

C: Ok. Love you, Babe.

D: Love you, too.

 

Dean hangs up with Castiel and runs downstairs to grab a beer, then starts his house hunt on the internet. He wants to surprise Cas by finding him a nice little starter house. Since the house he lives in now is in both his and Sam’s name, he's hoping to get his name off the mortgage and get Jo on it. They need a house to themselves so they can start their own family and have some privacy. Dean’s about an hour into looking at houses when skype pops up, which means Cas is an hour early. He answers the call and sees his boyfriend's face on the screen.

 

D: Hi Angel, you're early. Is everything ok?

C: Yep, I’m just really tired, so I was hoping to catch you early. It’s been a really long day, and I just wanted to say that I miss you so much, and I can’t wait to see you.

D: I miss you, too! So you're going to hand in your resignation tomorrow? Are you nervous?

C: A little, but I’m ready for this. I just want to be back in Lawrence with you.

D: I can’t wait either. So, what do you have planned all week? I have to go to the garage tomorrow. I'm giving the guys a couple days off. I know they don’t have much work ‘til next week, and I feel like I owe them big time for this last week. I hardly checked in with them.

C: Well, tomorrow is the office and then home to start packing. I know my parents have a big dinner planned for tomorrow night and Anna will be there, and I guess Lucifer will be, too… I'm really not excited to be around him. Then I'm packing all day Wednesday, and I think mom and dad wanted to do something on Thursday. Oh, and I have to call and reserve a U-Haul for Wednesday thru whenever I return it in Lawrence. Other than that, not a whole lot going on. My mom looks great. The radiation seems to be doing its job. She goes in on Wednesday morning to get another treatment, and then a scan after that.

D: Sounds like you have a super busy week. I'm glad your mom's doing better. Let me know how it goes with your brother, ok? I worry. Now, you need to stop yawning! It's contagious.

C: Yeah, I should get some sleep. I have to be at the office at 7:30. I think I will actually miss your snoring.

D: Yeah, right. I DON’T snore! Ok, you need to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Angel. I love you and good night.

C: Talk to you tomorrow, Babe. I love you, too. Have a great night.

 

Cas ends the call, and Dean feels a little better, now that he's had a chance to see his face, and tell him good night. He continues to look for houses, knowing that'll be one less thing for Cas to worry about. He hasn’t really found any that appeal to him, though. He really wants at least a small yard, because Cas keeps talking about a dog. Dean has never been a big animal person, but if that's what Cas wants, then that's what Cas gets.

 

**Tuesday Morning: Castiel’s POV**

 

Cas is up at 6 A.M., since his head is too busy to let him sleep. He tossed and turned all night, and then when he finally got a couple winks he had a dream about Dean. He gets up and gets ready to head out to the office. It's not nerves about quitting that has him really dreading this, it's that he’ll be leaving his family and starting over. Even though he'll be with Dean, it's hard to leave.

Cas hands in his resignation, which goes relatively smoothly, and everyone wishes him well. After he's cleared out his office, he heads to the car with a couple boxes of his belongings. He knew what resigning would entail, and he's feeling surprisingly good about it now that it's done. The nerves and dread are all but gone now. It's not even 9 A.M., and now he has all day to pack. Unfortunately, he has no boxes or any packing materials, so he heads out to the local big box store to raid their loading dock and pick up the necessary supplies. Once that's done, he heads back home to start getting packing up his life.

Cas’ one-bedroom apartment always seemed a little sparse to him before, but he never realized how little he actually owned. Gabe shows up to his apartment around 2 P.M. with more packing supplies, and Cas is already more than half done packing. All he has left are his clothes and the tiny kitchen. The way things are going, he'll be ready to leave on Friday morning. He would love to leave on Thursday but he doesn’t want to disappoint his mom and dad since they have plans for him.

 

**Tuesday Evening: 6 P.M.**

 

Cas and Gabe meet their parents, Luci, and Anna at Cas’ favorite restaurant. This is the first time they're all together since Christmas. Cas has been preparing himself for this dinner all day. He hates spending time with Lucifer, and honestly just hopes he can make it through the night without punching him. His hand is still sore from punching Crowley, man he was an ass, he really deserved that.

The night starts out well, with everyone is eating and making small talk, and then Luci has to open his big mouth.

“So, Cassi I heard you jumped back onto the gay bandwagon. I can’t believe you're leaving our poor mom and dad for a guy that you have only known for a week. I mean, come on, Cassi, can’t you find someone here in California to fuck arou…” Chuck cuts Lucifer off.

“Listen, Lucifer, Castiel is not leaving his ‘poor parents.’ Your mother and I are extremely excited for this new chapter of Castiel’s life. If you’re going to be a total jackass, then you can feel free to get up and leave. You will not speak to your brother like that.” Chuck says.

“It’s always about Castiel and Gabriel, isn't it? They're perfect, and according to you, they don’t make any damn mistakes. But guess what? Castiel is a mistake! Cas being gay is a mistake! It's a fucking sin!” Lucifer yells and storms out of the restaurant, leaving a silent and gaping dining room full of people in his wake.

“Dad, you didn’t have to do that. I hope you guys know I didn’t make this decision easily. I have been thinking about it for quite some time, actually, and then meeting Dean just clinched the deal. I really miss the Winchesters and all my friends in Lawrence. I'm going to miss you guys so much, but with the new job I should be able to come home more often, and I can bring you guys to Lawrence to meet Dean. You’ll all love him. He's a great guy, and really loves me.” Cas says with a sappy-ass smile on his face.

The Novak’s finish up their dinner, minus one family member, and head back to Chuck and Naomi’s house for some after-dinner relaxation and family time, since Cas and Gabe made quick work of the apartment. They'd had it entirely packed before they left for dinner, with the only things left to do being the cleaning and moving boxes and furniture into the U-Haul.

 

**Tuesday Morning: Dean’s POV**

Dean goes into the garage to get some paperwork done and relieve his sub-contractors for a couple of days. They worked the entire last week for him so he could be off for Sam. Dean calls Benny to find out the name of his realtor, since he isn’t finding the results he’s looking for by himself online. He’s hoping that a realtor can narrow down some choices for him and Castiel.

After a few hours of looking at houses online and getting nowhere, and doing some odds and ends around the garage, Dean finally hears back from Benny’s realtor, Jessica. She says that she has four houses in the general vicinity of where Dean lives now. They agree to meet at 2 P.M. to look at the first few houses. Dean’s excited, but he knows that he can’t get his hopes up too high, since finding a house the first time out is rare.

Dean meets Jessica at the first house and it’s a total bust. The second one was a little closer to what he was looking for, but not quite right, and the third was not the greatest, either. The fourth house, though, is almost perfect. Dean can't believe his eyes when he walks in and sees that it has pretty much everything he wants. The only thing he's disappointed in is the back yard. It isn't as big as he wanted, but it's still a back yard with potential, and the rest of the house is perfect.

Dean’s trying really hard not to call Cas and ruin the surprise. He promised himself he'd keep it together and not ruin the surprise. Since Cas left, Dean has been talking to Mr. Maloney, Cas’ new boss, about the budget for his moving expenses. He’s not really sure how all this works, since Dean is his own boss and all, and hasn't dealt with these types of expenses before. Mr. Maloney wasn't sure at first if he should be divulging this info to Dean, but Sam vouched for him, and told him what Dean is working on. That was all Mr. Maloney needed to help Dean. Turns out, Cas’ boss is a big romantic.

After spending over an hour at the last house, looking around and going over the figures in his head, Dean decides he better let Jessica get back to her office, and he better get back to his shop. He has a new client coming in to talk about restoring a ’69 Monte Carlo for his sixteen year old son. If Dean can get this new client, the money he makes from the restoration, plus Cas’ moving expenses would make a sizable down payment on the starter house.

Dean finally makes his way home around 7 P.M. to find that Sam and Jo are making one of Dean’s favorite dinners; five cheese lasagna with homemade garlic bread.

“Mmmm, what smells so great? Is that what I think it is? Sam? Jo?” Dean walks in on Jo and Sam making out over the very stove that himself and Cas got yelled at for making out over.

“What? You and Cas can make out in the kitchen, but we can’t? That's hypocritical!”

“Hey, at least we're married!” Sam retorts.

“Nice argument there, bro. Whatcha makin’? Did you make enough for your lonely, sad, depressed brother?” Dean gives his best pouty face.

“Of course we made enough for you, Dean-o! Why do you think we made this anyway? Have you talked to Cas at all today?” Jo asks.

“Not yet. He's going to skype around 9. I hope this morning went well. He said he was going into the office to give his resignation right away. I hope his packing is going well, though. I mean, I was hoping he'd be leaving Cali on Friday so he can be back here by Saturday.” Dean rambles, feeling lonely.

Jo knows Dean’s missing his boyfriend, so she hugs him, and he's grateful for the comfort and support. Then he's distracted by Sam setting dinner in the table.

 

**Tuesday Night: 9 P.M.**

 

Dean gets online just as Cas calls in, and he notices Cas looks exhausted.

D: Hi Angel, don’t take this the wrong way, but you look exhausted.

C: I am exhausted. It was a busy day. I got all packed, quit my job, and had dinner with the family, during which Lucifer caused a big scene.

D: Oh no, what happened?

C: Well, he insulted me, then my Dad told him to either straighten out or leave, so he left. That was the end of that.

D: Sounds like you did have an eventful day. Mine was pretty boring, actually. I went into the shop, hopefully got a new client that'll give me a nice amount of cash for restoring a ’69 Monte Carlo for his sixteen year old son… then I came home and Sam and Jo made me my favorite supper… and now I'm just sitting here looking at my gorgeous boyfriend.

C: Awww, thanks, Babe. So, tomorrow my mom has a treatment and I'm going to drive her so I can spend some quality time with my momma. Other than that Gabe, Anna and I are going to go pick up the U-Haul and get it loaded and clean the apartment. Not sure what's going on for Thursday yet. I still need to talk to the family.

D: So…are you possibly leaving on Thursday? Or is it still Friday? I understand, and I know you want to spend some time with the family, I just miss you A LOT!

C: I’m not sure yet, I don’t know that they have planned anything as of now. It kinda depends on how my mom feels after her treatment tomorrow. I miss you a lot, also. So, how is the vacation planning going? Are you going to tell me where we're going?

D: Oh no, like I said, this a surprise. I already have most of it planned, and I can tell you we're taking Baby on a road trip. I’m just not telling you anything else.

C: Ok, well, I like road trips. I can’t wait to be back in Lawrence, in your arms, waking up next to you.

D: Angel, I can't wait, either. Lawrence is your home now, and you'll be here soon, living with us Winchesters. You look really tired, Angel. I should let you go. I know you have to be up early with your mom. I love you, I'll talk to you tomorrow. You can text me anytime tomorrow, ok? I'll have my phone on me all day.

C: Sounds good, Babe. I love you too, and I'll text you in the morning.

 

Cas signs off the call, and Dean, full of his favorite dinner and happy after seeing Cas’ face, promptly falls asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Wednesday

Castiel's POV

 

6:30 a.m.

Cas is up and ready to go to the hospital with his mom and dad. Naomi has treatment followed by a scan. Later in the day she has an appointment with her oncologist, but so far the radiation therapy has been shrinking the tumor considerably.

 

Noon

Cas has been texting Dean all morning in between playing cards with his dad. Chuck loves the smile on his son’s face when he talks about or to Dean. He hasn’t seen his son this happy in a long time. It was so hard seeing Cas so unhappy for so long after his breakup with Jimmy.

Naomi finally comes out from her scan to find both her boys laughing. “What's so funny you two?” Naomi ask.

“Cas was telling me about Sam and Jo’s wedding reception and all the dancing he was doing. I guess he was putting on quite the show for the rest of the wedding guest.” Chuck explains.

“According to Dean I was quite the dancing machine.” Cas is still laughing thinking about what he must have looked like.

Naomi suggests they go grab some lunch between her appointments, and the three of them head to the car.

 

2 p.m.

They arrive at the clinic for Naomi’s oncology appointment. Castiel is really hoping that the tumor has shrunk even more. It’ll be one less thing to worry about when he moves to Lawrence. Her results are way better than they expected, and Naomi’s doctor is very optimistic that she'll only need a couple more treatments.

Castiel immediately texts Dean to let him know the fabulous news. Dean texts him back right away. They all head back to the Novak house, Naomi is hoping to catch a nap before they have supper.  

Gabe’s car is sitting in the driveway when they get home, but none of them were expecting him to be at the house. Walking inside, they're welcomed with the most delicious smell in the world. Gabe has always been a good cook and he happens to make his mom's favorite dish.

“Gabriel Novak, are you baking your famous lasagna?” Naomi hugs her baby boy.

“Yes, just for you momma. Cas texted me the great news, and Anna and I decided to surprise you.” Gabe says.

“Oh this is a wonderful surprise, Anna it’s so great to see you. Where did these flowers come from?” Naomi asks.

“They were delivered just minutes after we got here, we didn’t want to look at the card,” says Gabe.

Naomi opens the card:

To the lovely Mrs. Novak. I’m so happy you're doing better.

All my love,

Dean Winchester

“Oh my! They're from Cas’ Dean! What a sweetheart.” Naomi says with tears welling in her eyes.

“Mom, now you know why I fell so fast for him. He really is a great guy, and he treats me well. I can’t wait for you to meet him.” Cas hugs his mom and wipes away her tears.

“Gabe how long before we eat?” Naomi asks.

“It’ll be at least a couple hours. You can take a nap if you want,” says Gabe.

Naomi kisses her baby on the cheek and heads to her bedroom for a nap.

 

 

 

Wednesday

Dean’s POV

 

Between texting Cas and calling Jess, Dean has been on the phone all morning.

Cas’ boss has been very cooperative with helping Dean with the allotted money for the down payment on the house. Mr. Maloney has also been helping Dean get his name off the current mortgage and get Jo’s name on it.

Dean made an appointment with Jess at 6 p.m., so that Sam and Jo can take a look at the house. He also wants Sam to take a look at the contract so everything is legal and there are no surprises at the closing. Dean hates dealing with anything legal.

 

2 p.m.

Dean gets a call back from the prospective client, Zach, about the monte carlo he wants to restore for his son. Zach tells Dean the news he's been hoping to hear, that he is going to go with him for the job. He called several of Dean’s past clients and received great recommendations. The two agree to meet at the garage at 4 to iron out the details.

 

5:30 p.m.

Dean goes home to pick up Sam and Jo so they can look at the new house. Neither Sam nor Jo know that the house is so close to their existing one.

“Jo, Sam are you two ready? You guys are fully dressed right? I don’t want to see you two half naked.” Dean cautiously enters the living room.

“Hey Dean, just waiting for Sam to get home. He just called and said he was on his way. We can drive over there and have Sam meet us there.” Jo says.

“Nah we can wait, the house is only 3 houses down from here.” Dean says with a huge smile on his face.

Jo’s eyes widen and she lets out a scream. “OMG Dean Winchester, are you fucking kidding me?”

“Of course not Jo, you guys can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Does Sam know?” Jo asks.

“Nope, only you and I. I didn’t even plan it this way, it just happened. I looked at four houses and this one was the “ONE.” It's perfect. I think Cas will love it.” Dean is beaming with joy.

“Hey you two, what's going on in here? I could hear Jo scream all the way outside.” Sam kisses his beautiful wife.

“It’s a surprise.” Dean says enthusiastically.

Sam just shakes his head and takes off to change out of his suit and tie, and tells Dean and Jo that he'll meet them outside.

“Who’s driving?” Sam asks.

“No need for a vehicle Sammy, just follow me. It is only a few houses down,” says Dean.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

Dean starts walking down the street only 3 houses from their current house, Sam and Jo following him. Within minutes they are all standing in the yard of Dean and Cas’ soon to be home. Sam wraps his arms around his big “little” brother and picks him up in a big hug.

“Sammy...you’re crushing me, Sammy.” Dean gets out between gasping for air.

Sam finally sets Dean, who is still gasping for air, back on his feet. Before Dean can fully catch his breath, Jo wraps her arms around him and plants a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“You’re really going to be living just down the road from us? That's great! Can you imagine how much fun this is going to be? We can have parties, and yet at the end of the night we don’t have to listen to you and Cas fucking around.” Sam gives his best bitch face.

Dean is really excited that Jo and Sam are so happy about this. While waiting for Jess to get there, Dean shows them around the outside of the house. He explains how they are going to put up a privacy fencing so that their dog can run loose and not have to be chained up outside.

“Wait, a dog? Dean you are going to get a DOG? You never let me have a dog in the house!” Sam whines.

“Yes! Cas has always wanted a dog, so I plan on getting him one after we're all settled in.”

“Cas really does have you wrapped around his finger doesn’t he? You really love him. I have never seen you like this Dean, never. You never would’ve done this for Meg.” Says Sam.

“Of course I love Castiel. I'm the happiest I’ve been in a long time, and I'll do anything to make Castiel happy. I really hope this house makes my angel happy.”

Sam and Jo give each other that special look. They've never heard Dean talk or act like this about anyone, and they couldn't be happier for them.

Jess finally shows up to let them in the house. Just like Dean, Jo and Sam love it. Sam looks over the house for almost an hour and asks Jess a million questions, or what seemed like a million questions to Dean and Jo. Jess and Sam go over a couple minor details in the contract and Sam gives Dean the go ahead to sign the papers after Jess gets it redone.

 

9 p.m.

Dean is browsing the internet for fencing companies when Cas’ beautiful face pops up on his computer screen.

D: Hello Sexy!

C: Hello Sexy! I miss you.

D: I miss you too, Angel. Are you coming home soon? Like now?

C: I was going to surprise you but I can’t hold it in any longer. Gabe and I are leaving tomorrow morning around 7. We have everything packed and ready to go.

D: That’s awesome, so you two should be here by Friday evening? How long is Gabe staying?

C: Not sure what time on Friday, I was hoping early afternoon. It depends on if we drive through the night or not. I know Gabe was hoping to get a room tomorrow night and then getting up at the butt-crack of dawn. I guess we'll see how we're doing, and if I need a break from siting that close to Gabe. He can get a little annoying at times.

D: You better get some rest Angel, I have some thoughts of what I want to do to you when you get here and NONE of them include sleeping.

C: Well that all sounds great to me! Are you going to tell me anything else about our trip?

D: NO! I can tell you that I’m hoping to be on the road either later Monday afternoon or that night.

C: Fine! Well I suppose I better get some sleep if I want to be up early. I love you Babe! See you soon.

D: Love you too, Angel! See you soon.

Dean blows Cas a kiss and shuts his computer down. He'd better get some sleep now that Cas is coming home a day early, and he has to get the rest of the vacation planned. He also has to call Mr. Maloney in the morning to see if the mortgage for the current house is ready. He was going to surprise Jo and Sam on Friday but hopefully it can be done tomorrow instead.

 

Thursday

Cas POV

5 a.m.

Cas jumps up when his alarm goes off. He didn’t sleep very well last night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see is Dean’s beautiful face, his naked body, his very erect cock waiting for him. Knowing that he will be in Dean’s arms in less than 36 hours, he jumps in the shower and packs up his bag. Cas texts Dean as soon as he gets out of the shower.

**Morning Babe, I know you’re still sleeping but I wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I can’t wait to be back in your strong arms. I had dreams of you all night last night, leaving kisses up and down your naked perfect body. I can’t wait to see you!**

**Love Always,**

**Your Blue-eyed Angel in a Trench coat**

Cas is hoping that Gabe is actually on time today. He wants to get on the road as soon as possible. Cas looks at his watch to see that it isn’t even 6 a.m. yet and Gabe just pulled up. Not only did Gabe show up over an hour early, he also stopped at Cas’ favorite coffee shop.

“Wow Gabe, you're early and you brought coffee…or hopefully tea?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, I got you your favorite tea. I knew this would make you happy this morning. Are you ready to go? I thought maybe if we left early we could stop later for a couple hours for some sleep and then get back on the road and drive through the night. I know how bad you want to get back to Dean-o.” Gabe makes kissy faces at Cas.

Cas grabs his tea from Gabe, picks up his backpack and heads out to the u-haul. “You’re just jealous that I get to see Dean tomorrow and I'm going to get LUCKY!!!!”

An hour into their cross country drive Gabe finally says something. “Castiel, can I ask you a serious question? I need you to answer honestly.”

“Depends.”

“About you and Dean.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Are you really sure about Dean? I mean he seems like a great guy but I just didn’t get that Dean is gay feeling when we first met. I just don’t want you to get hurt again. I am only thinking of you Castiel.”

“Gabe, first of all, I AM positive Dean loves me. He’s bisexual. He was engaged to an evil woman at one time, she ran off with this slime ball one week before their wedding. Dean swore off anyone until we met. I’ve known Sammy for years and I never had the chance to meet Dean. When I arrived in Kansas I never thought I would fall in love with this guy that looked all macho, driving a ’67 Chevy Impala who was forced to pick me up at the airport. Somehow Sam and Jo knew that Dean was bisexual, before Dean knew. I can’t imagine my life without Dean in it, I can’t imagine waking up without him there. I’m sure the whole family thinks I’m nuts for just packing up my life and moving to Lawrence for a man I’ve only been with for a little over a week. You know I was originally offered this position right out of graduation, so it’s not really that big of a surprise that I’m moving to Lawrence. Gabe, please give Dean the benefit of the doubt, he’s a great guy who loves me with all his heart. We’ve both been hurt and now that we found each other, and we’re both very happy.”

“Castiel, if you’re happy than I’m happy. I just worry about you, I know you’re an adult but after what Jimmy did, I worry. Dean seems like a great guy and I know how close you and Sam are. Just know that I’m here for you no matter what. If you ever need me, I’m here. Remember you are the best man in my wedding and you better bring that hot-ass boyfriend of yours. Yes, I know what I just said, but damnit Castiel, you landed yourself a hottie.”

Gabe and Cas are laughing so hard that Cas has to pull over to the side of the road.

“Did you just say that? Really? You think Dean is a hottie?” Cas ask.

“Cas, just because I’m marrying a woman doesn’t mean I haven’t looked at my fair share of men, and in the meantime had some fun. Dean is way out of your league bro.”

“Yeah well you just keep your grubby hands off that tight ass, IT’S ALL MINE!” Cas says.

 

7 p.m.

Gabe and Cas pull into a truck stop to catch a few zzz’s and then head back out on the road. At this pace they should be in Lawrence by 11 a.m. at the latest. Cas calls Dean to give him an update and let him know that they are stopping for the night. He doesn’t want to tell Dean what time just in case they don’t get going when they want to.

 

Thursday

Dean’s POV

7 a.m.

Dean wakes up to a very pleasant text from Cas causing him to getting very erect. Cas usually doesn’t usually send dirty texts. Dean’s dirty mind must be rubbing off on him. Dean didn’t sleep the greatest either, since he was worried about not having everything ready for when Cas got here. Dean is also very worried that Cas is going to realize that Dean is not good enough for him. After all, Cas is a lawyer. Dean is just an owner of a restoration shop, his dream job, sure, but Cas is way out of his league.

 

9 a.m.

Dean finally hears back from Mr. Maloney that the mortgage is all ready to be signed. Dean just has to pick it up and get Sam and Jo together to surprise them. He knows that Sam will probably be upset at first that Dean didn’t tell him what he was doing, but he'll get over it.

Dean wasn’t able to set up lunch plans with Jo and Sam because of some meeting so they’re going to have dinner with their parents instead. Luckily, Ellen is a notary so she can sign the mortgage amendment.

 

Noon

Dean swings by the realtor’s office to sign the new contract for the house, but they can’t close on the house until Cas is in town, since he’s also on the mortgage. The house was in foreclosure though, so once Cas signs the contract the bank is willing to let them start doing renovations and moving things in.

 

3 p.m.

Dean had made arrangements to meet with Zach at the shop to go over more details on the mustang restoration. Zach decided to tell his son so that he could pick out the color and what he wants for seats and the rest of the interior of the car. About a half-hour into this meeting, Dean is ready to punch this kid out. He is spoiled rotten, and has no respect for his father or Dean. He has already added another 5k onto the price of the restoration. Dean doesn’t mind, but he’s not going to set anything in stone until he gets to talk to Zach alone.

 

7 p.m.

Dean pulls up to John and Mary’s house, everyone is already there. Dean is starting to worry, because he hasn’t talked to Castiel since last night. He was hoping to talk to him before his dinner but that doesn’t seem possible now. Dean walks in to complete silence, everyone is looking at him, looking for an answer to why they are all there. Ellen is the only other one that knows what’s going on.

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Dean asks.

“What is this all about Dean? Did you break up with Castiel, after he chose to pick up his life and move here to be with you? Did you, Dean Ross Winchester?” Mary smacks him on the arm.

“NO! Why would I gather you all here to tell you that I made the biggest mistake of my life? Of course I didn’t break up with Cas. Why the hell would I do that? I may not always be the brightest person, but that’s just downright stupid.”

“Then what? What's going on Dean?” Mary asks.

“Well, I guess you’re not gonna let me get a beer first, so here it is. Sam and Jo, the house is officially yours. As soon as you sign this document here, I will no longer have any interest in the house that we are all currently living in. For me to be on the mortgage with Cas on the new house, I had to get my name off of this mortgage. So, please come over here to the table and sign this document, and Ellen will be notarizing so this will be official.” Dean says with the biggest smile on his face.

Sam walks over to Dean and embraces him in a huge hug. “I can’t believe you did this Dean, you are the best big brother in the world. You did this all behind our back, and you somehow didn’t spill the beans to either of us. I am proud of you Dean. My big brother is growing up and becoming an adult.” Sam hugs his brother again.

Dean finally gets his beer after all the papers are signed and Jo is officially a homeowner. She tries several times to thank Dean but she just ends up crying. In the end she gives him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. “I love you to Jo!” Dean kisses her on cheek.

Dean’s phone finally rings, and it’s Cas, so he excuses himself.

D: Hi Angel.

C: Hi Babe. Man, I miss you so much. I just want to get on a plane and get there now.

D: Please do! I was going to tell you tomorrow but I guess I can tell you now.

C: Oh god what?

D: Nothing bad. Actually it’s good, I am officially off the mortgage for the house. Jo and Sam officially own it all by themselves now. Sam and Jo said we can stay there as long as we need. I just thought it was time that Sam and Jo had the place in their names, and then we can hopefully look for a place when we get back from our vacation.

C: Really? You’re ready for that?

D: Of course I am. I never want to wake up without you, well except tomorrow morning of course. Cas…Cas…?

C: I’m here Babe, I’m just surprised, I didn’t know if you would be…

D: Am I moving too fast? Cas are you ready for this?

C: Dean Winchester, if I was there right now you would be getting the best damn blow job ever! Of course this is what I want. I didn’t want to scare you though. I didn’t want to move too fast.

D: Well, now, I'm holding you to that blow job as soon as you get here. Are you guys getting a room for the night?

C: Yeah, Gabe is getting a room right now. I better get in there before he locks me out. He’s been whining for hours about how tired he is. I love you and will see you tomorrow afternoon.

D: Love you too Angel, see you tomorrow. Get some sleep so you can get up early and get here early.

C: I will do, Good night.


	36. Chapter 36

Friday, 6 a.m.

 

Sam’s phone rings bright and early waking him up. It’s Castiel calling, and Sam is praying nothing bad has happened. That would just about kill Dean.

S: Castiel is everything ok?

C: Yes, everything is great.

S: Well, you usually don’t call me at 6 a.m. Did you guys get in an accident? Are you running behind?

C: No, calm down Sam. Everything is great, and we're about an hour away. Would you please unlock the front door so when we get there I don’t have to wake any of you? Also, do you have a spare blanket for Gabe? He may want to lie down on the couch for a while.

S: Yeah there's one on the back of the couch. I'll go unlock the door as soon as we get off the phone. If you need anything else you know where it is.

C: Sounds great.

S: Dean didn’t sleep much last night. He was wound up all day and night waiting for you.

C: I have been driving since 8 last night. Gabe fell asleep right after we pulled over to get some rest. I couldn’t fall asleep, so I decided to drive instead of sitting there watching Gabe sleep. I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I can’t wait to see all of….

S: Oh stop right now Novak, we know what you're excited for, and it’s not to see me or Jo. Just remember our bedroom is right below Dean’s.

C: Yeah, just go back to sleep. We will see you soon.

S: See you soon Cas.

 

7:05 a.m.

 

Cas and Gabe pull into the Winchester’s driveway a few minutes after 7. Cas woke Gabe up a few minutes after he got off the phone with Sam, since he'd been sleeping for almost 11 hours. Cas can hardly wait to get into Dean’s room, crawl into his warm bed, and wrap his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend.

The brothers quietly enter the house and Cas shows Gabe where the couch is, in case he wants to sleep again. He heads to the stairs where he’s cut off by a huge hug by Sam. “Great to see you Cas! I am so glad you made it safely,” he whispers.

“It’s great to see you also, Sammy.” Cas quietly tiptoes upstairs. He gently opens the door to find that Dean is sound asleep. He undresses quickly and fully and crawls into bed with his handsome boyfriend. He wraps his arm around Dean’s chest and breaths in the masculine, sexy smell that is Dean Winchester. It’s only been four days, but he'd already forgotten how much he loves the smell of Dean. Cas starts lightly kissing Dean’s neck up to his jaw, until he finds his boyfriend's luscious lips. Dean has already figured out Cas is in bed with him. He can tell by the sweet smell of his shampoo; it smells like honey.

As soon as Cas’ lips meet his, Dean kisses him passionately, invading his mouth with his tongue. Dean swiftly wraps his arms around Cas and turns him onto his back. “I missed you so much, Angel! I'm so happy you're here!” Dean kisses him again.

“I missed you too Babe!”

“How did you get here so early anyway? You must have driven all night.” Dean’s hand slowly makes it way down to Cas’ swollen cock.

“Mr. Winchester, what are you doing?

“Come with me, Novak. I have a little present for you, but we both need to be very naked and wet!” Dean leads Castiel into the bathroom, turns on the shower, and steps in before holding out his hand for Cas to follow him. He backs Cas up to the wall, and makes his way down to his throbbing hard cock.

Cas relaxes against the shower wall, enjoying the warm water beating down, and the feel of Dean’s warm mouth on him, tongue circling the sensitive tip of his erection. Cas arches his back and thrusts his hips when Dean takes him fully into his mouth. Cas is close to cumming. He tries to warn Dean, but gets shushed. He can't hold back, and releases into Dean’s mouth, who swallows a bit, letting the rest get washed away by the warm water.

Dean crashes his swollen lips into Cas’, both of them losing themselves in each other. “I… missed… you… so… much… everything… about… you...” Cas gets out between kisses.

“Same here Angel. We should probably get cleaned up and get out before the water gets cold. Plus, I'm really hungry.”

“Sounds good to me, I haven’t eaten since last night.”

The guys clean up and twenty minutes later finally get out of the shower. After another make-out session on the bed, the two lovebirds finally make it downstairs. Charlie runs up to Cas and gives him a huge hug. “I missed you Cas!”

“I missed you all, just one person a little more.” Cas slaps Dean on the ass.

“Castiel Novak if you want to go another round we better take it upstairs!”

“Ok you two, we’ve already had to wait long enough for you to stop pawing at each other. Let’s all go to Ellen’s for lunch. I'm starved, since we were supposed to go for breakfast.” Sam gives his famous bitch face, then runs towards the front door before Dean can get him.

“Hey Sam, don’t you think we should call the ‘rents?”

“Already done, they’ll all be there. I can’t believe how excited everyone is to see Castiel. Hey Cas, did you pay them all off or what? You not only have my brother wrapped around your finger, but it seems the rest of the family, also.” Sam smirks.

“I guess the Winchesters just love me, what can I say? I’m a lovable guy, just ask Dean!” Cas plants a big kiss on Dean’s cheek.

On the way to Ellen’s, Dean finally gets the text he has been waiting for all morning.

J: Hey. Meet me at the house at 2. Can’t wait to meet this man of yours -Jess.

Dean is smiling from ear to ear. He can’t wait to show Cas the house, and to see the smile on his face. At least, he hopes there will be a smile on his face. _I hope Cas is happy about this. I really hope I haven’t jumped the gun here. Oh, what am I saying? Of course he'll be excited._

Cas is bombarded with hugs as he walks into Ellen’s. He's only been gone a few days, but everyone seems really happy to see him.

 

 

1:45 p.m.

 

Dean whispers to Cas, “I have something to show you, we need to leave.”

“Is everything ok? Is this the big surprise?”

“Yes it is, let’s get out of here.”

“Hey, we have to take off. We will see you all in a little bit.” Dean gives Sam their secret sign without Cas noticing.

The two walk past the Winchester’s house, stopping just three houses down from theirs, in front of a small but well kept, green house with a small, but nicely manicured lawn.

“Babe, what are we doing here? Why is that lady walking towards us with a huge smile on her face? Winchester, what's going on here?”

“Castiel, this is Jess. She's my, well, “our” real estate agent. While you were back in Cali, I started looking for some houses for you, uh, “us.” Jess showed me this house and three others, but I fell in love with this one.” He paused to give Cas a minute to let it sink in. “Uh, can you blink or something? Just to let me know you aren’t having a seizure?”

Cas blinks. “Really?” He finally asks. “You really did this for me? For us? You amaze me every day Dean, every single day!” Cas kisses Dean very inappropriately in front of Jess, as if he forgot she existed.

Suddenly remembering where he is, he gets ahold of himself. “I’m sorry Jess, I’m in awe of this man. I really can’t believe he did this.”

“Castiel - I mean Cas, would you like to see your house?” Jess asks.

“Hell YES!” Cas has the biggest smile on his face.

“Ok, Cas, you are about to enter a one-story Ranch style house with a full and completed basement. This is a 2-bedroom house, full sized eat-in kitchen and a cozy living room. Not too big, but big enough for a starter house.” Jess explains.

Dean and Cas follow Jess into their future home with an excited Dean rubbing nervous circles on his handsome boyfriend's back.

“I love this house, it’s perfect.” Cas kisses Dean on the cheek.

“Cas, would you like to see the backyard?” Jess asks.

The guys follow Jess out to the backyard. Cas looks around and turns to Dean and lays a big wet sloppy kiss on him. “What was that for?” Dean asks.

“You are the best boyfriend in the world. I'm still amazed you did all of this. I love you, Winchester!”

“I love you too, Novak! So, what do you think? Do you love it?” Dean asks.

“I’ll give you two a couple minutes alone. I have all the papers inside when you're ready to officially sign.” Jess makes her way back into the house.

“So, Angel, what do you think? Are you interested in spending every day and night with me? In this little house? With this little backyard? We could put up a fence and…” Dean is cut off by the most luscious lips attached to his.

“Babe, you don’t need to convince me. You had me on board when we walked in the front door. Hell, when I met Jess I was locked in. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Let’s go sign those papers.”

Dean and Cas finally make their way back in the house after a short groping session in the back yard. If Jess wasn’t just inside the door Cas would take him right now. They're definitely going to need that fence.

They walk back into the house to a chorus of “CONGRATULATIONS DEAN AND CAS!”

“Ellen, guys, what's going on here?” Dean’s trying to look tough, but he isn’t doing a very good job. He’s too damn happy to look crabby.

“Dean, we all wanted to be here for you guys. We're so excited for you two. This is a huge moment. I never thought I'd see you this happy again,” says Sam.

“Thank you everyone. What if Cas would’ve said no? What if he didn’t want to live with me?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, right!” Everyone, even Cas, says in unison.

“As if Cas would say no to you, Dean. You two are pretty much perfect for each other.” Mary wraps her arms around both of them.

Cas shrugs his shoulders and nods his head to agree with Mary. “We pretty are perfect together.”

“You’re a lot of help, Novak.” Dean wraps his arm around Cas.

Jess has all the documents laid out and ready to be signed.

Dean was so sure of his plan that he'd already signed the papers, so he hands the pen over to Castiel. Cas sets the pen down and pulls Dean in close, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and kissing him very passionately in front of everyone.

“Dean Winchester, the love I feel for you is something I never thought possible. I can’t wait to wake up next to you every day. I can’t thank Sam and Jo enough for meeting and getting married, for asking me to stand up for them. And for being nosey and sending you to pick me up from the airport.” Cas quickly signs the papers and kisses Dean again.

Everyone hoots and hollers, and Sam even throws in a few annoying whistles.

“Thanks everyone, these last couple weeks have been a whirlwind of activity. A wonderful couple weeks, with so many surprises. I never saw any of this happening. Thank you to my brother and sister-in-law for sticking their noses into my non-existent personal life. I knew there was a motive to me picking up this blue-eyed, trench-coat wearing angel at the airport. Thanks for being such pains in my ass, I really appreciate it.” Dean gives Sam and Jo a big hug.

“Dean, Cas I really have to get going. I have an open-house to be at in about 30 minutes. Dean, you have keys to the house, so you can start painting or whatever you want to before you sign the final contract, if you want. I'll see you two in a couple weeks for the closing. Have fun on your trip! It was great to meet you Castiel.” Jess says her goodbyes and takes off.

The guys show their family and friends around the house, hoping they all love the place. Cas is most excited to show them the back yard. He has so many ideas swimming around in his mind. Most of all he can’t wait to go to the humane society and pick out a dog. He's wanted a dog for so long.

“This house is just perfect for the two of you,” Mary says. “I can’t wait till you get to move in and start decorating. Cas I have so many ideas. We'll need to sit down and talk. Anyway, let’s all head over to my house, because we have planned a special dinner for tonight.”

“Sounds great, mom. Cas and I will be over in just a little bit. I just want a few minutes alone with my boyfriend.” Dean kisses Mary on the forehead.

“Ok, don’t take too long. I can’t promise there'll be any beer left!” Mary pushes everyone else out the door.

Dean takes Cas by the hand and leads him into their bedroom. “Angel, I can’t wait to move in here and have you all to myself. To sleep next to every night and wake up next to you every morning. I really can’t wait to ravage that magnificent body of yours every chance I get. I love you, Castiel Novak.” Dean smashes his lips against Cas’.

“If we don’t stop right now your family is going to come looking for us and they're going to get an eyeful.” Cas laughs into Dean’s warm welcoming mouth.

“Fine! Lets head to my parent’s house. I must admit, though, what you suggested sounded much more fun.” Dean says.

The two lock up the house and head out to the Winchester’s.

 

10 p.m.

 

After several drinks (more than a few had by Cas) and a fantastic supper, Dean finally gets Cas to say goodbye and head home. “Goodnight see you all tomorrow.” Dean wraps his arm around Cas and helps him wobble out to Baby.

“I luh - love you Deeean! You me - mean the wurl to meeee. I ca - canna wait tuh seeexxx you up.” He ended his sentence with a loud ‘pop’ sound on his lips.

“Drunk Cas is very entertaining and very sexy. I think I have some plans for you when we get back to the house.” Dean helps Cas into baby.

Cas is being very naughty on the way home and causes Dean to swerve several times. “Angel, if you don’t stop it Im gonna get pulled over. You need to keep your hands off my junk if you don’t want to end up in the ditch.”

After several attempts to get Cas out of baby and into the house, Dean finally gives in and lets Cas fondle him for a few minutes. Finally, Dean is able to get Cas into bed and get his clothes off of him. “I’ll be right back Angel, just lay back and relax. DON’T fall asleep!”

Dean returns two minutes later and his drunk boyfriend is passed out on the bed. “Oh, Cas, you weren't supposed to fall asleep. Dean pulls the blanket over Cas and crawls into bed. Cuddling up next to him, Dean lies his head on Cas’ chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulls Dean to sleep within minutes.

 

 

Monday

 

Dean is up bright and early, because he wants to get over to the shop early. He needs to get his crew set up for the next couple of weeks. Dean is hoping to leave home around 5 p.m., since they have such a long drive. If they leave on time, they should be at the Smokey Mountains by 6 a.m.

He still hasn’t told Cas yet that they're meeting his parents on their little vacation. Dean is excited, yet very nervous to meet Chuck and Naomi Novak. He's only talked to them a couple times and he wants to make a good first in-person impression. Dean has always feared meeting the parents of any of his girlfriends. This meeting is even more nerve wracking since Cas is his first “boyfriend”.

“Cas, are you here? We need to get baby loaded and get on the road. It’s a good thirteen-hour drive to our destination.” Dean finds Cas in the kitchen.

“Babe, will you please tell me where we're going? You're driving me nuts! I need to know what to pack.” Cas gives his best puppy eyes.

Dean doesn't stand a chance against that look. “Fine, we're going to the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. That’s not the big surprise though. We're meeting some very important and special people there. I think you’ll be very happy.” Dean pulls Cas close and starts kissing his neck seductively.

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t take your lips off my neck I’m going to take you right here, right now on the kitchen table. Please, please tell me who we're meeting. I know it’s not Gabe because he just flew out this morning and…Dean…is it… tell me it’s my parents, please?” Cas is pleading with his eyes.

Dean continues to kiss Cas’ neck and just lets out a little laugh. He looks up long enough to give Cas his best sex look, but Cas isn't having it. Dean sighs. “Ok Angel, YES we are meeting your parents. I really didn’t want to tell you…but you are so fucking adorable, I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“Dean, Cas are you two here? If you are, are you fully dressed?” Jo yells from the entryway.

“Yeah we're in the kitchen and yes, we are fully dressed.” Cas yells back.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the bar today.” Dean asks.

“Yeah, but mom said I could leave and come help you two. I also wondered if Dean spilled the beans about the trip? Sam and I have a bet going that Dean couldn’t hold out.” Jo says.

“You asses, of course you two would bet on that. So who bet against me? Who won?” Dean shot his best bitch face to Jo.

“Damnit, I lost. I thought for sure that you could hold out. Damn you, Castiel and those blue eyes that anyone – ANYONE! - can get lost in. You used them didn’t you, Novak?” Jo asks.

“I would never! Ok, maybe I did, just a little. It was killing me not to know. Jo, you underestimate my powers against your gorgeous brother-in-law! I own him!” Cas lets out an evil laugh.

“What can I say? The man owns me, but then again I pretty much own him, too! It’s mutual.” Dean slaps Cas on the ass.

“You need some help packing? I can be of some help. Let’s get going and get you two on the road.” Jo takes off for Dean’s room.

Dean and Cas follow Jo and finish packing and getting baby all loaded up. Dean gave baby an oil change and full check-up that morning. He wanted to make sure that she was all good to go and that they didn’t have any problems on the road, since a lot of the driving would be in the dark.

 

 

5:15 p.m.

 

Dean and Cas hug Jo and Sam and the rest of the family and say their goodbyes to everyone. For some reason all the parents showed up, and so did Charlie and Dot. _We'll only be gone for a couple weeks_ , Dean muses.

They finally get settled in for their long ride. “Cas, can you call your parents and let them know we're leaving town? I know they have a lot longer drive. We'll have almost all of tomorrow by ourselves. I promised one of us would call them.” Dean asks.

“Sure, Babe, no problem.” Cas calls his mom to let her know what's going on.

“Ok, Angel, get settled in. We have a long drive ahead of us. We can either drive all the way through or we can stop and sleep for the night. If we drive all night, you can drive later. Im too old to be staying awake all night.”

“Hell, yeah, we're driving all night! You have never let me drive baby. I can't wait! I love you, Winchester!” Cas says.

“I love you too, Novak!” Dean says as they drive down the road into the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading Lost, and Found. There will be a sequel coming soon. It will pick up 1 year from where I left off. I hope you all enjoyed Lost, and Found and please stayed tuned for the sequel. 
> 
> Thanks so much.
> 
> 4Jackles


End file.
